Sakura's SleepOver Story
by Mokia
Summary: Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Hinata and Ino have fun at Sakuras' Home. The boys find out and also have some fun trying to raid the party. Secrets and love emerge, what happens?  Viewer discretion is advised. A bit OOC in Sasuke So beware! COUPLES ARE NOW MADE!
1. The Fun Begins For Boys

Disclaimer : I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my story... :)

A/N : Hi there! If you're reading this, thanks for the time you're giving to actually read it. Unlike people who go straight to reading and ignore the authors' notes!! Anyways, this is one of my first stories, so if you're going to comment/review please be gentle. So enjoy the story!!

* * *

Sakura sat in her desk and sighed heavily. Her teacher was _always_ late. Never on time. It gave the students time to goof off, talk or have some fun. Her classmates chatted, threw paper airplanes and paper balls. It was wasteful time yes, but who would want to learn about kunai throwing? Chakra points? or Helpful Jutsus?. Sakura Haruno did. She was determined to become one of the powerful women in Konoha. 

" Forehead would you relax? You're such a braniac. You're going to ace this test! Except for us of course. "

Sakura turned her head and spotted her friend with some other girls. All nodding at the statement the blonde had made.

" Ino, if I don't ace this test I could become a disaster.. _like someone _" Mumbling the last part of her phrase, she smirked. Ino glared and sat at the desk behind Sakura, while the others seperated and took other seats as the teacher arrived. Arriving smoothly as he read a book with one hand, the other in his pocket.

" Sorry I'm late. Had business I needed to .. erm attend to. " Sensei annouced. Everyone knew that he was lying. Sensei didn't want teach the class, and they didn't want to learn. So instead of teaching _straight_ in the morning, he spent his time reading in the Teachers' Lounge until he got caught. It was a win-win situation. But it was still school, the Principal made him do it.

" Kakashi-Sensei you're _always_ late. You don't even have to apoligize for it. " Someone called from the back.

" I'll keep that in mind, TenTen " Smiling in a sly way, he set his book down and picked up the piece of chalk that laid on the ledge of the chalk-board.

" Anyways, who can tell me the name of the Chakra Point near the arm? " Kakashi-Sensei asked as he drew an arm with a dot in the middle.

Sakura raised her hand, when suddenly a paper ball was slipped onto her desk. Lowering her arm, she unraveled the piece of paper and read the note.

_Still up for the Slumber Party?_

Looking around, she noticed Ino waving and Sakura began to sigh.

" Sakura? "

She quickly turned around and saw her Sensei pointing to a map of the human body.

" Pardon me? " Sakura asked, looking very embarrassed.

" Hmm. Sakura I wouldn't really expect you to be making repeat a question " He answered with disapointment in his voice.

" I'm sorry Sensei. " Sakura replied.

Kakashi-Sensei turned back to the board and started to point to different parts of the body.

Sakura turned back to Ino and glared. Ino shrugged. Looking back at the note, Sakura turned it over and began to write.

_Thanks alot. You got me into trouble._

Passing the note back to Ino , Sakura began to listen to Kakashi, making sure that she never left a word unheard. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, Sakura tried to ' shoo ' it away. But the tapping wouldn't stop. Turning around Sakura glared.

"_**What?!!**_ " Sakura whispered harshly, making sure Ino would stop tapping. Unfortunetly it wasn't Ino. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The hottie of the class, and it seemed that he was raising an eyebrow. Making Sakura blush cherry red.

" Sakura!! "

Turning around once more, Kakashi-Sensei looked very annoyed.

" Umm... Yes Sensei? " She asked sheepishly.

" Turn around, interrupt my speech again. Detention. " He answered, looking very serious.

Sakura nodded in shame and glanced over to Sasuke.

_' How could I be so mean to Sasuke-kun? I'm such an idiot!! '_ The now red-face student thought.

**" ARGH. I'M GONNA CREAM INO "** Her inner-self yelled.

Sakura glanced over as a piece of paper was passed on to her desk.

_Wasn't my fault. YOU'RE the one who turned around when Kakashi-Sensei was looking._

Sakura glared at the note and now felt steaming red. How could she say that?! It was _definitetly_ Inos' fault. Sakura crushed the piece of paper in her hands and shoved it into her desk.

" What is the Chakra Point called in this part of the body? " The Sensei asked overlooking the class, picking his next victim to answer.

" Sakura. "

The girl looked up and blushed with redness. She was definietly gonna get a detention.

" Umm... Sorry. I don't know " Sakura replied with embarrassment. She never answered with an ' I don't know '! She was definitely gonna fail and become a hobo.

" Hmm.. Never heard _that_ from _you_ " Kakashi said, shaking his head. " Sasuke. You answer "

Sakura looked to the left seat next to me. As he answered, She blushed. If she could've answered that, Sasuke would _maybe_ be impressed.

**" Dang it. Dang it. DANG IT. "** Her inner-self cursed in irritation. She had missed a good chance of impressing the hottie of the class.

Sakura sighed as she slammed her head onto her desk, making sure the teacher wasn't looking at her direction. As she her head rested, Sakura had felt another set of taps. Begining to turn her head, She remembered the words from Sensei.

_' Yeah, yeah. If I turn my head one more time, detention. '_ Sakura thought, she glanced over and noticed Sasuke tapping. Blushing, she shook her head.

_' If I look I'll get in trouble. If I don't.. I could be losing a chance to meet eye to eye with Sasuke '_

**" SCREW DETENTION! "**

Sakura turned her head slightly, just in case Kakashi-Sensei wasn't looking.

_" Yeah? " _She whispered, making sure she wasn't to get caught.

_" Do you have an extra pencil? "_ He whispered back.

_" Yeah! Oh.. I mean yes. " _Sakura turned, stuck her hand into her desk and searched for a pencil, Sasuke was needing. Sakura, with many blushes she handed the pencil to the person beside her. Of course, Sakura too distracted to see what was falling out from her desk, was a piece of paper.

Sasuke took the pencil and began to doodle on his desk. Sakura watched as he ruined school property. He was such a bad-boy, yet all the girls loved him. No one cared how he acted, yet _all_ the girls adored him. Always trying to catch his attention, trying to ask him out, everything! But no one achieved love from the Uchiha.

Sakura sighed and looked ahead as her Sensei started to talk about the weak points in the body. Taking notes for the lesson that was being held, she started to concentrate. If Kakashi-Sensei asked her a question, this time she would be prepared, plus maybe impress Sasuke-kun!

" Sakura. "

**" DANG IT! CAUGHT OFF GUARD **_**AGAIN**_**! "** Her inner-self yelled inside, throwing a deep tantrum.

" Yes Sensei? " Sakura asked as she stood up, to answer the problem.

" Ah. Finally paying attention I see. Find the 3 weak points on this chart " He asked, pointing to the chart next to him.

Walking up to the front of the class, She took the pen out from his hand and looked at the chart. This was her chance to impress Sasuke! The pen squeaked as Sakura drew ' X's ' onto the chart.

" Good Job, Haruno. " Kakashi said, as he took the pen.

Sakura walked down the aisles of desks and glanced over to Sasuke.

**" I CAN"T BELIEVE HE NEVER LOOKED AT ME!! "**

Sakura sat down, pouting at the fact the guy she liked never looked up from his constant doodling. She heavily sighed and ignored what her Sensei was talking about. Sakuras' anger, caused by Ino disappeared from the point that she was sad. Sad that Sasuke never even _looked_ up to see her.

She slumped in her desk and sighed.

_' I might as well just wait for Lunch '_

* * *

The bell rang throughout the school, all students exiting their classrooms. 

Sakura shuffled through her desk, trying to find the right text-books, as Kakashi-Sensei tried to annouce the homework that was due for tomorrow. She grabbed the books she needed and stuck them in her pack. Lugging her heavy shoulder-bag, she exited the classrom and went over to her locker.

Unaware that _somebody_ found something that rolled out of Sakuras' desk.

* * *

" HEY SASUKE! " 

The boy turned to see his friend wave, trying to catch up with him.

" What? " Sasuke asked with a mini-glare.

" Look what I found! It's from Sakura! When the bell rang for lunch I noticed it near her desk!! I bet it fell from her desk when she was looking for something. " Naruto replied as he held the piece of paper in his hands.

Sasuke snatched the note from his fingers and read the piece of paper with a raised eyebrow.

" A girl note. The ovbious question. So? " He asked as he threw the piece of paper as he walked towards the cafeteria. The blonde behind him picked up with piece of paper and caught up with his pal.

" You stuck-up ass! Don't you see what we should do? " The boy asked as he moved infront of his stubborn friend.

" What the hell are you talking about? " He asked as he glared in annoyance.

" _We should go ' _visit_' the girls when they have their Sumber party!_ "

" Naruto, you must be high if you're willing to do that. The girl's will kill you. " Sasuke answered as he pushed Naruto aside and walked further towards his destination.

" C'mooon. " Naruto whined. " I even know who to bring. " Naruto added as he smirked in delight.

" Fine. But if we get caught, you're so gonna get it " Sasuke warned as he glared.

" Don't worry. We won't " Naruto answered with confidence.

* * *

A/N : Here is the first chapter. Pretty short. Sorry :( Anyways remember! Be gentle with comments! As soon as I get a **GOOD** comment, I'll promise I'll get on the next chapter. :)

Stay tuned for...

**The Perfect Party Plans**


	2. The Perfect Party Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my story.

A/N : Sorry If I keep writing the disclaimer. Just making sure I don't get sued :) Anyways I'd like to Thank the first person who commented and actually added my story to their **Story Alert** list thingy. This chapter is going out to you : **Mittelan**. Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! -Huggles **Mittelan-**. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer, but who can tell:) Oh and I still hope that you people review more:)

* * *

Sakura lugged her backpack over to her locker and deposited the books she didn't need for the next few classes. She grabbed the books she _did_ need and stuffed them into her shoulder bag. Making her bag a bit heavier then before Closing her locker, she was surprised to see Ino leaning against the next locker over. 

" Hey Bill-board brow. " She said, smiling as she now stood.

" Ino-pig, what's up? " Sakura asked as she began to smile awkwardly.

" I so totally saw what you tried to do. " Ino replied slyly smirking.

" Tried to do what? " Sakura asked, trying to remember what happened back in class.

" You wanted Sasuke to notice you!! But it never worked. " Ino answered, acting like a know-it-all. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to walk. She knew it was true, but Ino didn't have to know.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Sakura answered, trying to get Ino off her tail. But she followed Sakura, smiling most of the way.

" It's okay to be a reject Sakura. " Ino said, acting snobby. Sakura rolled her eyes and stopped.

**" GET LOST YOU PIG " **Her inner-self raged.

" Look Ino. Can we talk about something else? " She asked in annoyance.

" Okay. Whatever you say. " Ino replied shrugging. " Oh I'll meet up with you guys at lunch. I have some plans to arrange. " She added running off. Sakura waved and heavily sighed. How come she never had luck with Sasuke? **Plus** Ino was the first to get a boyfriend before Sakura. That means _alot_ of gloating from Ino.

Ino was a friend but not a _best_ friend. She continued on to the cafeteria when she forgot something in her locker, her lunch! As she turned, she knocked into someone.

" Ow... Watch where you're goin- "

Sakura looked up and turned deep red. She was back talking to Sasuke.

" H.. Hi. " Sakura mumbled sheepishly.

_" Another mistake in __**2**__ days?! Sakura.. You are a jinx "_

**" Time to impress him this time!! "** Sakuras' inner-self was filled with determination.

Focusing back on Sasuke, Sakura noticed his hand sticking out. She blushed a deep red and took his hand.

" So.. u..uhm.. How was Kakashi-sensei? Always late huh? " Sakura asked, desperate for a convo-starter. He shrugged and turned.

" See ya " He waved, walking towards the cafeteria. Leaving Sakura, to dread in embarrassment. She had the worst of luck today.

_" I am such a geek "_ Sakura thought, as she started to pick up the picks that were knocked to the ground. Walking back to her locker, she grabbed her packer lunch and rushed towards the cafeteria, making sure she wasn't wasting time for her only free period.

* * *

Arriving at the cafeteria, she took her packed lunch and tried to spot for a free table. Walking over the the 6 seat table, located near the window. She sat down and opened her lunch. 

_" Goodie. A sandwich,a thermos of rice with meat, an apple, and a bag of cookies. How typical. "_ Sakura thought as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She looked at the tables around her, she was the only one who was sitting alone.

" H..Hey S..Sakura-chan "

Sakura turned at the call of her name. It was so obvious at who it was. It was the Class President, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was also one of the lovable people in our class. She did no harm, so who would do harm to her? Sakura turned the rest of her body towards her friend, making sure she would give attention to Hinata.

" Hey Hinata. What's up? "

" I.. Ino was wondering i.. if we were s..still going to d..do the Sl..Slumber Party. " Hinata answered shyly.

" I guess so. It _is_ my turn after all. " Sakura smiled and patted the seat of the cafeteria table. " Wanna sit? "

Hinata nodded, set her tray down and sat at the circular table.

" So. Hinata.. Who's coming? To the sleepover I mean. " Sakura asked as she smiled.

" Ino said, Tenten, herself, me, and T..Temari " Hinata answered as she played with her food.

" Temari?! " Sakura exclaimed.

" Yes? "

Sakura turned around as the blonde senior walked over to their table.

" You're coming to our sleepover?! " Sakura asked with wide eyes. She nodded and smiled as she took the seat next to Hinata.

" B..But you're 2 grades higher than us! Aren't you worried about your reputation? " Sakura replied with an arched eyebrow.

" Not really. Seniors in my class are a yawn. Nothing ever fun to do. Only study here, study there. " Temari sighed as she took a spoonful of rice from her plastic plate. Sakura stared at her with amazement. Temari was 3 years older than the rest of the group. She was popular, pretty and so much more. And she didn't care about her popularity? Wow. And yet, she was also part of the group.

" Hey Sakura, Hinata, Temari. "

" H.. Hi Ino-chan " Hinata replied, giving Ino a small wave.

" What're you guys talking about? " The blonde 12 year old asked, setting her tray down as she took the seat beside Sakura and looking around the table.

" The sleepover. The whole group is coming right? " Temari asked as she took a sip out of her soda pop can. Hinata nodded as she took out a piece of paper from her backpack.

" Me and Hinata-chan made a list of what to do and bring. " Ino said with a bright smile, " It's not the best list, but it's the list that will cover our Slumber Party! "

" Okay. Let's see it! " Sakura said, grinning with excitement.

" No! Not yet! Everyone has to be here. Tenten isn't here. So we have to wait for her! " Ino replied, as Hinata covered the piece of paper.

" Hey guys! What's cookin' ? "

Tenten waved at the group as she set her tray onto the table. As they waved back, she sat down and smiled.

" So.. You guys ready for the sleepover? " Tenten asked as she smiled widely. " I'm planning to bring some popcorn, snacks and some ramen in cup! "

" Aha. Tenten you don't have to bring anything. I can always buy those myself. " Sakura replied as she drank some of her water.

" Yeah, but we're sleeping at your house. So the least we can do is bring the food " Tenten beamed. Sakura smiled at her kindness and the fact that she bothered to help with the food. It was such a big relief for Sakura.

" Anyways, Since you're here, We were talking about the party plans. Settle down so we can talk about it. " Ino interrupted. " So, here Hinata has the plans. Hinata? "

As a signal, Hinata revealed the piece of paper and showed the group. Letting them pass it around the table, with one glance from each person of the table.

" Here is the main things we need to cover. " She grabbed the paper as Hinata passed it over. She took out a red pen and circled some of the writing.

" Um. Can we each get our _own_ list? " Temari asked, eating another spoonful of rice.

" G..Good thing w..we made copies " Hinata answered as she dug into her knapsack. She handed the pieces of papers to her group of friends and smiled.

**The Perfect Party Plans**

**- Each person will bring their P.js/pillows/blankets**

**- Everyone going to Sakuras' House must **_**at**_** least bring food.**

**- Someone has to claim their sleeping spots :**

**Couch -**

**Floor -**

**Other -**

**- Someone has to decide which activity we should do first.**

**- Someone has to pick a movie for tonight.**

**- Everyone come at the exact time of 9:00.**

" Hey I claim couch! " Tenten called as she finished up her lunch.

" Same! "Sakura exclaimed as she high-fived Tenten.

Temari overlooked the list and raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean by other? " She asked with curiousity, looking over to Hinata.

" L.. like a sleeping b..bag " Hinata replied. Temari nodded understandingly and overlooked the list one more time.

" Who gets to pick the movie then? " Temari asked looking towards Ino.

" Draw straws! " Ino smiled as her hand clutched cut up straws. Sakura reached for a straw and hesitated.

" Just pick. It's not dangerous. " Ino said with assuranced as she rolled her eyes. Sakura glared in response and snatched up the straw. Looking over the straw, she knew she wouldn't be the one to pick the movie. Her straw was too long.

" Hinata wins! " Ino grinned as Hinata shyly smiled.

" What kind of movie are you going to pick? " Sakura asked with interest.

" I.. I don't know. " Hinata mumbled. " I g.. guess I'll pick l..later "

" Hey guys! "

The group turned to see Naruto with a wide silly grin.

" Go away Naruto! We're talking about something _private_ that doesn't concern you! " Ino said, shooing him away. " Oh and by the way we're _girls_. " Ino added correcting the boy.

" We.. I mean I, wanted to know what you're up to. " Naruto smiled cunningly.

" Nothing of your _**concern**_ " Ino replied givng Naruto a small glare.

" C'mon Ino. It's not like a secret mission or something " Sakura said, finishing her lunch. Ino moved her glare towards her friend.

" Fine. But this was suppose to be a girls' night. No boys. " Ino grumbled crossing her arms.

" It's just a Slumber Party, Naruto. " Sakura answered, ignoring the muttering of the girl beside her.

" Who's house? " Naruto asked, trying to hide his sly grin.

" Why would you want to know that? " Temari asked with an arched eyebrow.

" Just wondering. " Naruto shrugged and smiled.

" Sakuras'. Now go away! " Ino pushed him away with her hands and turned back to the group of friends.

" So come at this exact - ... Hinata? Why are you blushing? " Ino continued, looking towards the girl.

" N.. Nothing " Hinata replied trying to hide the blushes, using her sleeve to cover he face.

" Anyways, come to Sakuras' House at 9:00 sharp. Bring everything you need for the Slumber Party! " Ino announced, with the bell ringing.

They all nodded as they suffered the loud announcing from their friend Ino. Moving from their table, they placed their trays to the stack near the cafeteria line-up and left. Lunch was over and it was time for the next periods of their classes.

* * *

A/N : Hah! Take that. Finished one chapter today. Another reviewer, reviewed my story, it was 10:24 pm at the time, luckily I was still up to read it:) This one also goes out to you! Thank you for also reviewing and adding my story to your **Favourite Stories** list, **chao m**!! Thank you! -Huggles **chao m** - Thank you, you 2 reviewers! I'll wait for 1 review and I'll go onto the next chapter ;) Oh and Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Hope you people actually have the chance to find my story and R + R. Hoped you like this one. Ttfn! ;)

Stay tuned for -

**Boys Make Their Plan**


	3. The Boys Make Their Plans

Disclaimer : Once again, I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N : Okay, this is my 3rd chapter so far. I'd love to thank another person who loved my 2 chapters, complimented my writing style _and_ added my story to the **Favourite Stories** list. Thank You SOO much **ChibiNinja0**! You're one of the best reviewers so far! -Huggles **ChibiNinja0** - This chapter goes out to you! Hope you all like this 3rd chapter:)

* * *

Sakura walked to the next class she was assigned and noticed Naruto snickering with a group of other boys. Walking up to the blonde friend of hers', she smiled and waved.

" Hey Naruto. What's up? " Sakura asked, as the boys tried to hide something.

" Nothing. We were.. just.. talking about... Kiba " Naruto replied, stuttering out nonsense.

" Kiba.. ? " She replied, arching an eyebrow at the boy before her.

" Y..yeah. He scratches too much. He probably has fleas. We should get him a flea collar or something " Naruto joked, chuckling awkwardly.

" I see ... You do know Kiba's right there. " Sakura said as she pointed to the boy growling towards Naruto.

" Ahehe. " Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled.

" You guys are acting so weird. " Sakura mumbled as she walked to take a seat at the back of the class. Naruto glanced back towards Sakura and took a piece of paper out with a few scribbles.

" So here's the plan. We're going to raid the girls' party at 9:30. That's probably the time they get settled in. " Naruto said, talking quietly.

" I dunno about this Naruto. We might get caught. And you know how Ino is with yelling. She _always_ yells at me. She's so troublesome. " Shikamaru replied from the seat to the left of Naruto.

" That's because she's you're girlfriend. Girlfriends always yell. It's how they communicate with guys. " Naruto said as he snickered.

" Can you just get on with this dumbass plan of yours? " Sasuke asked in arrogance as he crossed his arms.

" Okay so here's what we should do. " Naruto replied, ignoring the comment from the boy across him.

**Plan : Scare The Girls - A**

**1. We all meet at Sakuras' house at 9:30pm. **

**2. Meet behind the bushes near Sakuras' Living Room window.**

**3. Eavesdrop on their conversation for a while and wait for the right moment.**

**4. Open the window and climb through.**

**5. Hide and listen for more of their conversation.**

**6. Scare them.**

" That's your plan? " Kiba asked rereading the piece of paper.

" You got a better idea? " Naruto answered giving him a small glare.

" Well.. it's good and all but what if this doesn't work? " Kiba replied.

" Then we go with plan B " Naruto smirked with victory.

" What if _that_ plan doesn't work? " Shikamaru asked lazily.

" Then Plan C! " Naruto answered with delight, pulling out 2 more pieces pf paper.

" What if the plan doesn't work either? " Kiba asked.

" Plan D! " Naruto replied with an ear-to-ear grin.

" Naruto how many _plans_ do you have? " Kiba asked with a curious expression.

" Just 5 " Naruto answered, taking a few more pieces of paper out.

" Why the hell 5? " Sasuke asked with an annoyed look.

" Because... Fail is not an option. We must find out the secrets of these things called ' Girls '. This will be an opportunity to find out about ' Girls '. " Naruto answered with a serious

expression.

" Let's see these ' Master ' plans of yours. " Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

Naruto handed each person one plan. Except for the last.

" Why are you keeping the last one? " Kiba asked as he pointed to the paper in his hands.

" This last one is only for an emergency, if all plans go wrong, use the 5th plan! " Naruto explained smirking with glee.

**Plan : Panty Party - B**

**1. We meet behind Sakuras' backyard.**

**2. Climb up to the balcony.**

**3. Look for ways to get in.**

**4. Creep up to Sakuras' room.**

**5. Steal some of Sakuras' Panties.**

**6. We wear the panties over our head.**

**7. Go downstairs and raid.**

**8. Throw panties everywhere.**

" Now this is what I'm talking about " Kiba smirked holding out the plan.

" That one is my absolute favourite " Naruto snickered.

" Teachers' here. " Shikamaru whispered as he took the seat to the right of Naruto. The group of guys scattered and took their seats.

" Hello class. I have a special project for you people. A _Math_ project. " The Sensei announced. The whole class started to moan and groan, waiting for what the teacher was about to say.

" But Iruka-Sensei! We just _had_ a math project! " Someone called from the back.

" That was a _week_ ago " He corrected. The whole class continued to moan, the Teacher narrowed his eyes towards the class and everything went silent.

" Anyways, the good part is that you get to make your own group of 4. " He announced. The class started to murmur and talk.

" I'll hand out a work-sheet and you'll have to start your project. " Iruka-Sensei said as he showed the class some papers.

The group of boys got together and began to talk about the Raiding Plans.

" Who has plan C... or whatever. " Naruto asked looking towards his friends. Shikamaru took the plan out from his pocket and examined the piece of paper in his hands.

**Plan : Burgalur Bash - C**

**1. Wear a mask and dark clothes.**

**2. Meet at Sakuras' backyard.**

**3. Try to go through her backyard door.**

**4. Hide away in different places.**

**5. Make mysterious noises in the background to get the girls scared.**

**6. When they get **_**really**_** scared, go and scare them.**

**7. Pretend to be a burgalur. **

**8. If anything gets serious, stop.**

" What if things _do_ get serious, what will happen? " Kiba asked, as Shikamaru started to stop reading.

" The neighbors will probably hear something and we'll get arrested. " Naruto replied.

" Arrested from what, Uzumaki? "

Naruto turned around to see Iruka-Sensei narrowing his eyes.

" N.. Nothing Iruka-Sensei. Just.. A book I'm reading. " Naruto lied, as he gave his teacher a fake smile.

" Your reading a book? " His teacher asked, raising an eyebrow still with narrowing eyes.

" Uhm.. Yeah..? " Naruto answered as he shrugged.

" Hmm... If you're doing something bad, You'd regret for sure Naruto. " Iruka-Sensei replied as he handed the group a work-sheet. As the teacher walked away, Naruto took out his fourth plan.

" Here's the next plan we should do if everything gets ruined. " Naruto said, handing the piece of paper to Sasuke. Sasuke snatched the plan and started to read.

**Plan : I Know Where You Live**

**1. Meet at Sakuras' House.**

**2. Hide in a bush and make sure a open window to the living room is showing.**

**3. Turn off caller I.D. on cellphone**

**4. Call Sakuras' home.**

**5. Use a fake voice and scare them by saying " I know where you live ".**

**6. Turn off cellphone and put on mask.**

**7. Try to get in Sakuras' Home.**

**8. Use fake bloody knives and ruin their party by runnning around yelling.**

" Naruto, you're going to get us killed! You know how girls are! " Sasuke glared, tossing him the paper.

" But you _do_ wanna have some fun this Friday. Right? " Naruto asked with a smirk. They all nodded and Naruto smiled.

" Then we _have_ to do this. " Naruto replied with a grin.

" Fine " Shikamaru said. " I swear Ino is going to _kill_ me if we get caught " Shikamaru mumbled.

" Let's see the last Plan. " Kiba called, as he pointed to the piece of paper caught in Narutos' pocket.

" Sorry. Top Secret. We only use this for a back-up. I told you before, remember? " Naruto replied as he tucked the plan in deeper.

" Whatever... Anyways.. Why don't we ask more people to join? " Kiba asked with a smile.

" That's actually not a bad idea. " Shikamaru answered. " Who though? "

" Neji, Lee and Chouji would probably want to come. " Naruto replied grinning.

" Did you guys start the project yet? "

The boys turned to see Sakura smiling. Naruto grabbed the papers from his friends and smiled awkwardly.

" Hey Sakura-chan. " He replied, stuffing the papers in his bag.

" Uhh... So did you start the project? " She repeated ignoring what the boy before her was doing.

Naruto and the rest of the group shook their head. Sakura nodded in understanding.

".. Then what were you doing this whole entire time? " The girl asked with curiousity.

" Talking about a ... the project " Naruto replied with a fake smile.

" But didn't you get any ideas yet? .. " She asked in frowns. The group shook their heads as Sakura arched an eyebrow.

" Riiiggghhtt... " Sakure mumbled. " Anyways.. do you have an extra pencil? The girls in my group are using mine. "

Naruto tossed her the pencil and watched as she left.

" So afterschool we have to get ready. " The group nodded as Naruto prepared the plans. It was going to be a bumpy Friday Night. Boys having their plans begining and the Girls' preparing for the Slumber Party.

* * *

A/N : Here is my third chapter. And I'd like to thank some certain people who helped. One reviewer even gave me an idea for the next chapter! I really appreciate you guys reviewing! So here are the people I wanna thank :

**Mittelan**

**chao m**

**Nivek120**

**ChibiNinja0**

Thank you for reading _and_ taking the time to write reviews!! As soon as I get like 3 or more comments, I'll start on my 4th chapter. Anyways.. For the next chapter I'll truly thank **chao m**, he actually gave me an idea for the next chapter. Oh and also **Mittelan** because she keeps reviewing to my story! My brother too. I'd like to thank him because he actually gave me the **Plan - I Know Where You Live - D**. I had typers' block ;) I hoped you guys enjoyed the story so far! Well anyways, Ttfn!

Stay Tuned...

**Slumber Party + Plans Begin**


	4. Slumber Party and Plans Begin

Disclaimer : I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N : Hah. I love you reviewers, it seemed you loved the 3rd chapter :) I enjoyed typing it for you guys :) Anyways, I'd love to Thank a new reviewer! **Tori Kyon Hime!** She _also_ loved my 3rd chapter :) I'm happy she did! -Huggles **Tori Kyon Hime** -. I'd also promise I'd thank some of my favourite reviewers! **chao m** _and_ **Mittelan**. Thank you again you guys!

* * *

Sakura arrived at her home and sighed as the silence conquered the house. Her Mother went away for vacation and would be away for the weekend. Sakura slipped off her shoes and entered the house. She went upstairs and walked towards her bedroom. Looking at the time, she noticed it was 5:30pm. Shrugging she tossed her shoulder bag to the floor and plopped onto her chair. 

Taking out her Laptop, she began to sign on. As she did, she noticed a few people online.

**People Online**** 6/11**

**N.a.r.u.2.e**

**Blondie**

**.:hinata:.**

**10.10**

**Byakugan1**

**teMari.**

**People Offline** **5/11**

**taijutsu56**

**Claw+Fang**

**HungryHippo**

**Uchiha101**

**LazyA$$**

Sakura grabbed her mouse and double-clicked onto Narutos' username.

**Pinkie says:** Hey Naruto. Watsup ?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Nm. Just.. updating a plan.

**Pinkie says:** What plan... ?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Something.. I gtg call some certain people...

**Pinkie says:** Like who?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Who said I'm calling?

**Pinkie says:** You just..?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Your crazy! Gtg bye!

**N.a.r.u.2.e has logged off.**

Sakura stared blankly at the screen of her laptop and raised an eyebrow. What had just happened? She watched as his name automaticly switched to the **People Offline** list. She turned back to the online list and double-clicked Inos' name.

**Pinkie says:** Ino.. something weird just happened.

**Blondie says:** Like what?

**Pinkie says:** I was talking to Naruto and he acted all weird..

**Blondie says:** Maybe he's going through puberty or something.

**Pinkie says: **... Yuck.. how did you get that idea?

**Blondie says:** I dunno. It's how boys act when that get puberty or something.

**Pinkie says:** How would you kno that?

**Blondie says:** Sex Ed. You DO take that class rite?

**Pinkie says:** Uhm NO.

**Blondie says:** Well see one time most of the girls were alone. NO boys or teachers. AND the

portable t.v was still there PLUS the puberty tape was still on the teaches' desk.

**Pinkie says:** Omg... you did not.

**Blondie says:** YUP we watched the boy side of the tape. We were horrified for like a week. XD

**Pinkie says:** LOL

**Pinkie says:** Brb Temari is talking to me... I'll add her to the convo.

**teMari. has been added to the conversation.**

**teMari. says:** Hii

**Pinkie says:** Hiya.

**Blondie says:** Hey. Temari. Remember the Puberty Plan?

**teMari. says:** LOL definetly. We were SO freaked.

**Blondie says:** It was disgusting! Boys... are creepy.

**Pinkie says:** You guys r so bad. ;)

**teMari. says:** so watsup? Yu guys ready for the Slumba Party?

**Pinkie says:** Iunno. I'm just gonna sit here waiting for you guys. Playing on the comp. :)

**Blondie says:** I've got everything organized!

**Pinkie says:** Talk about neat-freak. ;) Jk.

**teMari. says:** Lol :)

**Blondie says:** Haha. :( Very Funny Forehead. Imma gonna bash you when I come over. :)

**Pinkie says:** Lol, I said I was kidding.

**teMari. says:** You guys should wait for the pillow-fight. Safer AND funner.

**Blondie says:** Is funner a word? Lol.

**teMari. says:** Haven't you heard the definition? Funner means MORE fun.

**Pinkie says:** Yup I've heard it before.

**Blondie says:** Yeah right lol.

**teMari. says:** Hey is Hinata?

**Pinkie says:** Yeah. Last time I checked.

**Blondie says:** I'll add.

**.:hinata:. has been added to the conversation.**

**.:hinata:. says:** Hi

**Blondie says:** Hey Hinata! We were gonna talk about the party so we added ya :)

**Pinkie says: **So Hinata. Ready for the Slumba Partay:D

**.:hinata:. says:** I guess. I'm just getting ready by packing my toothbrush and stuff.

**teMari. says:** Already? What time is it?

**Blondie says:** ... It's 7:50 already.. Wow. We talked that long?

**Pinkie says:** I guess so. Wow time sure does pass.

**.:hinata:. says:** Uhm.. Sakura-chan? What should I bring for the movies?

**Pinkie says:** Anything Hinata. You won for the draw thingy. It's your pick :)

**.:hinata:. says:** But I dont kno what to bring...

**Blondie says:** Itsok Hinata. Just bring a few videos and we'll watch them :)

**teMari. says:** That's a good idea. Go for it Hinata.

**.:hinata:. says:** Okay.

**Pinkie says:** Shouldn't you guys be packing for the sleepover?

**Blondie says:** I'm already ready! Remember?

**teMari. says:** That's right. I'll go pack my stuff now. Cya later guys.

**teMari. has logged off.**

**.:hinata:. says:** I gtg. I havta get ready. Bye yu guys.

**.:hinata:. has logged off.**

**Blondie says:** I guess it's just you.

**Pinkie says:** But you're also online...

**Blondie has logged off.**

Sakura narrowed her eyes towards the screen and followed the username of Ino switch to the offline section. She closed the 'alone' conversation and returned to the list of online people. She scanned through the usernames and noticed Sasuke and Naruto was online.

**Pinkie says:** Hey Naruto. Why'd you log off in a weird way?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** What're you talking about?

**Pinkie says:** Ya kno. Earlier when I asked who yu were calling. You acted all freaky, called me

crazy AND logged off. What was that all about?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Uhm.. I had to log off early?

**Pinkie says:** Why?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Bcuz.. someone was calling me..?

**Pinkie says: **Why're are you doing that?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Doing what?

**Pinkie says:** Always putting a question mark at the end of your sentences.

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** It's fun?..

Sakura looked at the message she had just received from the boy. She knew he was hiding something.

**Pinkie says:** So what're you doing?

**N.a.r.u.2.e says:** Gtg bye.

**N.a.r.u.2.e has logged off.**

_' Why did he log off early _againSakura thought as she let a curious expression reach her face. She shook her head and double-clicked Sasukes' username.

**Pinkie says:** Hey Sasuke!

**Uchiha101 says:** Hi

**Pinkie says:** Watsup?..

**Uchiha101 says:** Nm.

**Pinkie says:** Same.. Hey do you kno watsup with Naruto?

**Uchiha101 says:** No.

**Pinkie says:** O cuz I was talking to him and he was acting all weird..

**Uchiha says: **Gtg. Cya

**Pinkie says:** ok?

**Uchiha has logged off.**

Sakura raised her eyebrow once again as Sasuke logged off. What was happening with all the boys? They were acting so weird. Sakura glanced to the time located to the right of her computer, and logged off. It was 8:50 and the girls would be coming soon. She closed her laptop and stretched from her sit. Sakura glanced over to bedroom mirror and walked over to her closet.

_' I should be wearing pajamas' not school clothes. '_ Sakura thought as she opened the closet. She grabbed her pink p.js and slipped out of her other clothes. She buttoned up her shirt and slipped on her matching pants and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs and tried to locate her bunny slippers, when she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over to the door and looked to see only 2 girls at the doorstep. The party was about to begin.

* * *

Naruto waited at the street curb, walking back and forth with a worried expression. 

" Oi Naruto ya look like a stalker. "

Naruto turned to see a group of his friends walking towards him. Naruto sighed with relief and ran up to them.

" Where were you guys? I said _9:30_!! " He yelled with anger.

" Uh. It's only 9:20 dumbass. It was on your plan to be here at 9:30 and you came at 9:20, how dumb are you? " Sasuke asked as he insulted the glaring boy. He shook his head and made an attempt to ignore the boy.

" This is gonna be fun you guys " Naruto said as he smirked with delight. Craziness was about to begin.

* * *

A/N : Sorry it's kinda late. I was sorta sick, I had a stomach ache and boy did it hurt. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was filled with chat speak and I hope you can read it. But I had typers' block again and I didn't know what to write! So I did this instead. I hope you guys don't get mad at me :( Anyways ttfn! It's 11:31pm here! XD Gtg! Cya! 

Stay tuned for...

**Gossip, Gossip AND Gossip**


	5. The Rating Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: Hiya! I decided to work on the next chapter. So here it is. But sorry for changing the chapter name. When I was working on this chappie, I finally got to the gossip part. But I really couldn't think of some gossip -.- I'm sorry. So I decided to change it! I'd like to Thank**chao m** for reviewing my 4th chappie! -Huggles **chao m** - He actually figured out some of the chapters _and_ gave me some ideas :) Thanks again, **chao m**!

* * *

Sakura smiled as she opened the door a bit wider for the two friends to come in. The 2 friends walked in and set their belongings onto the couch.

" Hey Sakura, nice place! " Temari complimented as she looked around the room.

" Thanks. I try to keep it clean since my Mom's away. " Sakura replied smiling.

" You guys! Aren't you wondering where Tenten and Hinata are?? " Ino asked as she glanced to the watch located on her wrist.

" Not really. Probably just traffic. " Temari joked as Ino narrowed her eyes towards the other blonde.

" Don't worry, they're probably on their way right now. " Sakura assured. Temari plopped onto the couch, pushing their belongings onto the side.

" So.. what do we do first Plan Man? " Temari asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

" First of all I'm not a _man_. " Ino answered as she gave Temari a small glare. " Second, we should change into our jammies and wait for Tenten and Hinata "

" I get to change first " Temari grinned as she unzipped her backpack, taking out purple -chequed pajamas.

" Uh.. I guess you should change in my room Temari. " Sakura said. " My room is upstairs, 2nd room to the right. " She directed. Temari nodded at the directions and started her way up.

" I can't wait to start the - " Getting cut off by the doorbell, Sakura hurried over and opened the door. Only to see the other 2 of her friends smiling,

" Hey Hinata, Tenten! " Sakura smiled in response, as she let them enter.

" Sorry we're late. My mom totally forgot where you lived and suddenly we're in a completely different area. " Tenten apoligized as she entered the room.

" Ah it's okay for me.. But Ino? " Sakura replied glancing towards the girl behind her.

" You guys!! I said 9:00pm!! What time is it now??!! 9:20 !! " Ino glared as she shouted.

" B.. but Ino-chan.. I think your watch is broken... it's 9:30pm now.. " Hinata said as she looked to the time on her wrist. " So doesn't that mean you came here at 9:20pm or

earlier? " Hinata added.

Ino looked at her watch and wrinkled her nose. The watchs' hands were stuck on 9:00pm. Hinata was right, her watch _was_ broken. She blushed with embarrassment and smiled awkwardly.

" Hey you guys! " A voice from above called. The group looked up to see Temari smiling, wearing her pajamas with purple slippers.

" Uhh.. I better go change.. now? " Ino walked upstairs and waved as she past Temari.

The girls left downstairs giggled and watched as Temari walked down to them. She arched an eyebrow and looked at the group of her friends.

" What happened to Ino? " The blonde asked as Tenten and Hinata set down their bags.

" She embarrassed herself. " Tenten replied as she began to take out a set of light green pajamas. Letting a curious expression reach her face, Temari began to withdraw a white pillow followed with a red blanket.

" By the way, do you have another place I could change? " Tenten asked as she held out the clothes in her hands. Sakura nodded.

" Go into the hallway, 1st room to the right. " Sakura directed as she pointed to the hallways. Tenten nodded in understandment and started to walk.

" I'm done! "

Hearing a voice chirp from above, Sakura looked upstairs and spotted Ino adjusting her pajama bottom. Ino had red pajamas with white stripes on the edges of her pajama top. Sakura rolled her eyes as she strutted down the staircase, acting like a super model.

Just about as Ino reached the bottom of the stairs, Tenten emerged from the hallways grinning as Sakura stared towards her. Sakura smiled in response as Tenten twirled in her light green, polka-dotted pajamas.

" How do you like it? " Tenten asked as she stopped turning. Sakura nodded with smiles.

" Defintely you, Tenten " Sakura answered, clapping her hands. " Well, I guess it's just you Hinata " Sakura added as she turned towards her other friend. " Wanna change in your jammies? "

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded at Sakuras' question. Hinata then, began to unzip her gym bag and withdraw a set of light blue pajamas.

" Hey Tenten, can you show where the bathroom is? It's quicker to go down here then upstairs. " Sakura commented, nodding, Tenten took Hinata by the hand .

" So hey Ino. What should we do first? " Temari asked as the other 2 friends left the room. Ino whipped out a piece of paper and a blue pen from the ends of her pockets, starting to scan the list, Tenten entered the room.

" Let's see.. did you guys bring your pillows and blankets? " Ino asked as she looked up from the list. The threesome nodded and watched their blonde friend scribbled on the piece of paper.

" Did you people bring snacks or food for the party? "

Temari reached into her bag, bringing out a fresh, clean chocolate bar. Ino nodded at her actions and moved her eyes to Tenten. Tenten walked over to her backpack and withdrew a ramen cup, licorice and unpopped popcorn bags. Sakura watched as Tenten began to set the different snacks onto the coffee table.

" Tenten you _so_ came prepared. " Sakura smiled, glancing over to her friend then to the treats. Tenten smiled at the compliment and moved her eyes to the now pajama dressed Hinata.

" Hey Hinata. Bring any snacks? " Temari asked as she sat down onto the couch. Hinata nodded and scuttled over to her bag. Gently unzipping the bag, Hinata pulled out a few

packs of jellybeans, lollipops and candy bars. Ino nodded with approval and scribbled onto the piece of paper once more.

" Ahah. Hinata totally blew me out of the water. " Tenten giggled as Hinata smiled shyly.

" Claiming sleeping spots. Tenten and Sakura claimed couch. Temari? Hinata? " Ino asked, looking to the two faces of her friends.

" I dunno " Temari shrugged as she looked around the room.

" Sakura don't you have a spare bed for them? " Tenten suggested as she glanced over to Sakura.

" Sorry. I only have the couch and the armchairs. " Sakura replied pointing to each item.

Hinata looked to Ino and Temari.

" I..Ino-chan? Temari-chan? Where will we sleep then? " Hinata asked as she played with her fingers.

" Oh Hinata. I have something that we can _all_ sleep on. " Ino smiled,then set aside her list and moved over to her backpack. Pulling out a small packet, she showed the group.

" Your gonna sleep on _that_? " Tenten asked, inspecting the packet in the clutches of her hands. Ino shook her head and slipped out a rubbery square.

" What's that? " Temari asked, with the question still unanswered, Ino flipped over the square and pointed to a small cord, with the label ' Pull Me '.

The 4 girls, still curious of what was in Inos' hands, joined Temari and sat down on the couch. Ino gave them a ' cat-smile ' and pulled the cord. Soon the square started to inflate, growing and growing. The girls stared with amazement as the rubbery square turned into a king sized bed that almost filled the room.

" Oh my gosh Ino! This is amazing! " Tenten squealed with fascination. The others nodded in Tentens' statement and watched as Ino started to bounce onto the bed.

" Won't it pop? " Sakura asked with a curious expression. Ino shook her head and bounced harder.

" It's made from some of the toughest rubber trees in the world! It's _never_ gonna break. " Ino answered smirking.

" Forget the couch! This is totally better! " Tenten screamed with delight, running over to bounce. Sakura nodded and joined the girl. They giggled with enjoyment and soon took their last bounce as they laid on the bed.

" Anyways, next order of business, which activity of sleepover should we do first? " Ino asked, picking up the list once more.

" Truth or dare!! " Tenten squealed. Ino shook her head.

" Too early. " She replied as she kept her eyes on the list. " Movie? "

Sakura shook her head in response.

" Still _too_ early. It's only 9:40pm.. " She glanced over to her other 3 friends for ideas.

" Whatabout the ' Rating Game ' ? " Temari suggested. They all looked to eachother and nodded furiously.

" Great idea Temari. " Ino replied with smiles

The girls made themselves comfy on the bed and all began to chitter and chatter about the boys in their school

* * *

" What's the first plan Naruto? " Shikamaru asked lazily. Naruto grinned and started to walk.

" Let's go. " Naruto called, waving over to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. The group followed, soon leading to Sakuras' home. The looked over the house and watched Naruto silently tiptoe to the bushes. They all followed his lead and took the bush next to the living room window.

" Let's listen. " Naruto whispered as they gathered around the window.

* * *

" Did you hear something? " Temari asked looking towards her friends. They shook their head in reply and began to talk. Temari shrugged and began to listen.

" Okay... So I was talking with the girls in P.E. We were bored so we started to rate the boys from class. Guess who got the highest score? " Ino asked grinning.

" It's so obvious it's Sasuke. " Tenten replied rolling her eyes.

" What would you rate him ? " Temari smiled with a giggle.

" Defintely 10. " Ino answered dreamily. " What about you Tenten? "

" Hmm... 7. He's such a playboy. He looks too emo. " Tenten replied shaking her head with disaproval. " Sakura? "

" I'd say - "

" 10. " Ino interrupted smiling widely. Sakura glared and blushed, threatening to hurt Ino, She shrugged in answer and looked to Hinata. " What about you Hinata-chan? "

" Uhm.. uh.. 6? " Hinata blushed playing around with her fingers. The girls giggled as Hinata turned red.

" What about Inos' _boyfriend_? " Tenten nudged Ino and grinned.

" I'd say a 8. He's lazy but smart. " Sakura grinned. " Whatabout you Temari? "

" 10. He's _definetly_ lazy but _super_ cute. " Temari replied, looking towards Hinata. " How about you Hinata? "

"... uh.. 6? " Hinata replied, blush left over from her face. " I.. Ino-chan? " She glanced over, moving the attention over to Ino.

" Duh Hinata. 10!! He's my bf " Ino smiled as she answered. " Now what about Dog-boy? "

" Kiba? " Sakura asked.

" No, _Naruto_ " Ino replied with sarcasm. Sakura glared at the girl and ignored the rude response." Anyways. What would you rate him? " Ino asked smiling. " Temari? "

" 7, he's kinda cute with his puppy. " Temari winked. " Sakura? "

" 9. He's sweet, cute and hot. " Sakura grinned. " Hinata. ? "

" uhh.. 6? " Hinata blushed once more. The girls arched an eyebrow at Hinata and smiled.

" Hinata. Not _all_ boys could be a 6. You know you could rate higher. " Ino replied with a grin. Hinata shook her head.

" B..but 6 is a number that means equal. " Hinata smiled as she shyly fondled with her fingers. Ino shrugged and smiled.

" I say Kiba is a 7. Cute and sweet. " Ino said, giving a small giggle. " What would you rate Lee? " Ino grinned.

" 5. Lee is kinda sweet. But not hot. " Tenten replied, moving her eyes to Sakura.

" Whatabout you Sakura? "

" 5. Tenten is right.. His heart is in the right place but his facial features? No. " Sakura answered. " Temari? "

" I barely know him. I'd say 3. " Temari said, an awkward expression reaching her face.

" Hinata? "

" ..3. " Hinata quietly answered.

" Hinata is so right. I give Lee a 3. I barely know him plus his eyelashes, eyebrows _and_ his eyes are weird. " Ino insulted, Temari and Tenten nodding and agreeing.

" What would you rate Naruto? " Sakura asked, looking towards Tenten. Tenten shrugged and gave a questioning expression.

" 8. He's obnoxious but strong. " Tenten answered, looking towards Temari she asked the same question.

" Naruto? Hmm... 7.5 He's not a _super_ hottie, but he's definitely cute. " Temari replied with a grin. " What about you Ino? "

" 5. He likes to hang around Sakura than me. Plus he called me mean. I am not mean. " Ino pouted. The other 4 girls looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Ino. No offence but you _are_ mean. Sometimes... you're nice but at other times.

Mean. " Tenten confessed, scratching the back of her head. Ino narrowed her eyes and looked to Sakura, Temari and Hinata.

" Ino-chan.. You're k..kinda mean. " Hinata quietly spoke, trying to hide the small blush. Ino glared a bit and looked to Temari and Sakura.

" Ino you're awesome. But mean. " Temari replied, telling the truth. " For Sakura? It's obvious you _are_ mean Ino. " Temari added as Sakura nodded. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever. " Ino replied as the other girls giggled. " Anyways.. Let's rate someone else.

Neji? " Ino asked, recovering her smile. She nudged Tenten, causing her to blush harshly.

" 7. A total jerk. But a total hottie. " Temari called as she rolled around onto the bed. " What about you Sakura? "

" 7. Mean but hot. Temari I totally agree with you " Sakura grinned. " Ino? "

" 8. He's like the second hottest guy of the school! " Ino replied, arms in the air. " Tenten? " Ino asked with a sly smile.

" I don't know. " Tenten blushed furiously trying to look away.

" Puh-lease. Everyone knows you like him. So stop hiding it. Let's just say you gave him a

10 " Temari grinned, as everyone nudged her.

" Uh.. Hinata? " Tenten asked trying to leave the attention. " Your rating? "

" I.. I wouldn't know. I don't really like him that way. " Hinata replied, mumbling the last part of her phrase.

" Chouji? " Ino asked looking to Sakura. " Bill-board brow, your rating? "

" Shut up Ino-pig. " Sakura glared. " Anyways, I'd give him a 5 " Sakura added. " Hinata? "

" 3.. I don't know him.. " Hinata shyly replied. " W..What about you T..Temari-chan? "

" 4. Hinata is absolutely right. I barely know him. " Temari answered. " Ino? "

" 7. He's sweet but not hot. " Ino said. " Tenten? "

" uhmm.. 5? " Tenten shrugged. " I barely know him too. " Tenten added smiling.

* * *

_" Ohhhhohoh!!! Tenten LIKES Neji!! " _Naruto snickered as Neji turned redder than red. Neji looked away and huffed in anger.

_" OOO Shikamau is ' hot ' "_ Kiba laughed as he pointed with red cheeks. Shikmaru angrily looked at him and glared.

_" Sweet and cute? Who? KIBA INUZUKA "_ Shikamaru whispered as he glared towards the boy.

_" Oi Chouji, weren't you listening to the convo? Your highest rate was a 7. "_ Naruto congratulated as his friend munched on a bag of chips. Chouji shrugged and chewed.

_" Wasn't really interesting. "_ Chouji replied with chips stuffed into his mouth. The boys looked at him with a raised eyebrows and began to listen.

_" Let's go. Open the window already!! "_ Sasuke whispered harshly and impatiently. Naruto nodded at his demand and placed his fingers on the window.

* * *

" Sakura? Can you close the window? It's kinda cold. " Temari said as she pulled up her blanket. Sakura nodded and walked over to the window. Slamming the window closed, she heard a small screech. She looked back towards the window and raised an eyebrow.

" What was that? " Sakura mumbled as she stared outside.

" What was what? " Tenten asked, startled Sakura shook her head and went back to the inflated bed.

" Nothing... probably nothing.. " Sakura replied as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

* * *

_" Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww "_ Naruto muffled in pain as he clutched his fingers. Sasuke covered his mouth tightly, making sure noone heard him.

_" Great! We waited too long and now the girls closed the window. We failed the first plan. Next one? "_ Kiba asked as he glanced to Naruto. Naruto sucked onto his fingers, tears streaming down his face.

_" Da bext pan? "_ Naruto replied as he mumbled out words that actually meant " The next plan? ". He reached into his pants and took the piece of paper out. The next plan would begin.

* * *

A/N : Yes yes. This chapter is LONG. I'm sorry for all the added boring stuff in this chapter. But I had to get to the boring stuff before the good stuff. If you're not too confused, thanks for reading this chapter. It took me a long time, because I had more typers' block. But since **monkiesfly** [ The author of **The Diary Of Team Ten** kept updating her brilliant story, I was like " I haven't updated mine in a while.. I guess I should ". So here it is. Hope you're not mad at me for keeping you wait :( Anyways, Ttfn. :)

Stay Tuned for ...

**MakeOver Time**


	6. MakeOver Time!

Disclaimer : I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N : Oh my gosh! I love you reviewers! Especially **monkiesfly**!! She's one of my favourites! Including : **Mittelan**, **Nivek120**, **chao m** AND last but not least: **BlackBerryFan11**!! I love you guys! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! It's making me soooooo happy. Oh and I apoligize for not updating in a while. I've been on "vacation" for the past 3 days. So today I was ABSOLUTELY happy when I saw my laptop:) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Sakura watched as Ino went on and on about her date with Shikamaru. The Rating Game had ended and it seemed Ino had ' decided ' to talk about her ' love life '. She glared as Ino turned towards Tenten and the others.

**" GOD SHE'S SUCH A SHOW-OFF "!!** Sakuras' Inner-self raged. **" NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT CRAP!! "**

" S.. Sakura-chan? "

Sakura turned at the call of her name. Turning, she saw herself facing a curious Hinata. Sakura let out a pair of surprised eyes and watched as Hinata kept an eyebrow up.

" Uhh.. Nothing. Sorry just... distracted. " Sakura replied as she sat up straight. Hinata stared blankly at the girl infront of her, and smiled understandingly.

" Watcha guys talking about? "

Sakura and Hinata turned back to the group, only to see the other 3 girls waiting for a response.

" Nothing. Hinata was just asking why I was spacing out. " Sakura spoke.

" ... Okay? Anyways, we were just talking about the next thing we should do! " Ino chirped as Tenten and Temari nodded with agreement. Sakura stared blankly at the blonde girl as she started to dig into her backpack. After tossing clothes, a toothbrush and much more, Ino pulled a mini-pink box with a silver lock.

" What's that? " Sakura asked as curiousity reached her face.

" A Magnificent, Marvelous Mini-Makeup Kit! " Ino answered as she held the item above her head. Sakura watched as Ino pulled a small silver key out of the pocket of her backpack. Taking the key, she unlocked the box. Everyone stared with amazement, it had seemed mostly everything that was needed for a makeover was in the box.

" _So?_ Who's going to be first!!? " Ino twirled with excitement as she held the box in the clutches of her hands.

* * *

_" Are your fingers okay yet? "_

The boys sat in the same spot, watching Naruto as he sucked his digits. Their first plan had failed, what about the second?

_" Ahmo " _Naruto answered. The boys looked to eachother and looked back to Naruto.

_" Ahmo? What the hell are you talking about? "_ Sasuke asked in annoyance and irritation.

_" I think he said almost. "_ Shikamaru whispered as Naruto nodded.

_" Whatever. What's the next plan already? "_ Kiba asked impatiently as Akamaru snored in his jacket. Naruto tossed the plan over to the middle of the group and continued to suck on his finger.

_" Ahaha. Yes! The panty party plan! "_ Kiba smirked, Neji, Lee, and Chouji turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

_" Ehehe.. My brain was - "_

_" You have a brain ? "_ Sasuke insulted, smirking as the blonde boy fumed furiously.

_" Whatever you little playboy bastard. My brain was tired - "_

_" Already? " _Sasuke interrupted, smirking at the insult he had just said. Naruto lifted his fists when Shikmaru stopped them.

_" Just shut up and do the plan already. "_ He replied as he looked to the boys glaring at eachother. Naruto clenched his teeth then looked back to the plan.

_" My brain was tired since it was night time. So I made a quick plan and went to sleep "_ Naruto finished his sentence and began to suck on his fingers. The boys raised an eyebrow once more and shook their heads.

_" I gotta go. I have a quiz in the morning. "_ Lee waved and started to leave.

_" Hey Lee! Panties! "_ Kiba smirked as he whispered the phrase. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly.

_" P..Panties? "_ He shuddered at the word and let himself drool with blushes.

_" __**Green **__ones "_ Kiba whispered once more and watched as the boy rushed over to sit down.

_" Let's do the plan already! "_ Lee said with excitement.

---------------------------------------

" How come I have a feeling.. someone is near the house? " Sakura asked looking towards the door of her home.

" That happens to me all the time. When I look outside it's just a few people walking their dog " Temari comforted Sakura. " So who wants to go first? I certainly don't "

" Hmm... Maybe if we write some random names on a piece of paper, put in an a bowl.. we could pick out a name. " Tenten suggested, lookng for reasoning faces. The girls nodded and praised Tentens' idea.

The girls then began to take a few pieces of paper from Sakuras' desk and tear them into tiny bits of paper. After writing a few random names on the various bits, Sakura rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed a mixing bowl. Dropping the names into the bowl, the girls wondered who would pick.

" _I_ should pick. It was _my_ idea afterall. " Ino bragged as she tried to reach over to the bowl. Sakura glared and snapped the bowl away.

" _No way!_ " Sakura shook her head. " It _wasn't_ your idea. It was Tenten. "

Tenten let a smile reach her face as Sakura let the bowl flow over to her hands.

" I think Hinata should do this. Afterall, she did pick the movie. " Temari suggested as Ino and Tenten fought over the bowl. Sakura nodded at Temaris' suggestion.

" Good idea. Here Hinata. " Sakura snatched the bowl between the two and happily gave it to Hinata.

" T..Thank you Sakura and Temari-chan " Hinata smiled shyly as Tenten and Ino pouted at the decision.

Hinata slowly reached into the bowl and closed her eyes. Swirling her arm around in the bowl, she reached into the depths of the bits of paper. Picking something out, she opened her eyes and unfolded it.

* * *

_" How are we suppose to get into the balconey? "_ Shikamaru whispered as he looked up.

_" Great idea Naruto. Now we might have to skip this plan too. " _Kiba glared as he crossed his arms, making sure that he didn't hurt Akamaru. Naruto looked up to the balconey and searched for a place to climb. Looking everywhere, Naruto spotted something.

_" How about we climb up by using that vine? "_ Naruto suggested as he looked up. Naruto was right, there _was_ a vine. But it looked like it was about to break.

_" Dude, I'm seriously not gonna do up there. "_ Chouji said, wide eyes staring to the vine.

_" Fine then, _don't _go. "_ Naruto glared as he walked up to the starting of the vine. Unfortunetly, the vine was above his head.

_" Someone gimme a boost. "_ Naruto called as he tried to reach the vine above his head.

_" I'm not gonna give him a boost. "_

_" Psshh. Not me. "_

_" You think _I'm_ gonna do it? "_

_" I'm too lazy. "_

_" I have Akamaru in my jacket. "_

Everyone looked to Lee and smirked.

_" Dude, you havta go. Your the strongest right? "_ Shikmaru said as he kept the smirk upon his face. Lee stared at his friends with a blank face and glared.

_" You guys are so gonna get it. "_ Lee glared and walked over to where Naruto was. He got on all fours and waited for Naruto to use him as a stool. Naruto walked over and stepped onto Lee, he looked to Lee as cracks were heard.

_" Are you okay? "_ Chouji asked as he stuffed his face with a few more chips.

_" I...don't...know. "_ Lee looked to his friends as he struggled to help Naruto up. He looked to Kiba, it had seemed he was snickering.

_" Physced ya. " _Kiba snickered as he took out a used water-bottle, which looked like it was crushed.

_" Where the hell did you get that? "_ Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

_" In Sakuras' trash. She should really recycle. "_ Kiba said as he tossed the water-bottle aside.

_" Got it! "_ Naruto lunged for the vine, clutching the green plant in his hands.

_" Climb Naruto, CLIMB! "_ Shikamaru snickered as he rooted for Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto the vine tightly and let his legs rest onto the wall of the house.

_" Jeez. This is like freakin' P.e " _Naruto complained as he used his legs for support.

_" Keep climbing Uzumaki! "_ Kiba called as Lee got up from the ground.

Naruto nodded and began to continue his routine, climbing up and using the vine for help.

_" Hey.. this is kinda easy! "_ Naruto called down, hoping the girls didn't hear.

_" Keep going! You're almost there! " _Shikmaru called, giving Naruto a vocal boost.

_" Look down! I hope you fall! "_ Sasuke smirked evilly and watched as Naruto turned his head to glare.

_" Haven't you heard of the expression ' Don't look down ' you numbskull! " _Kiba called. Naruto looked to Kiba, it had seemed that he was almost there to the balconey, but he was high up.

_" Ughh... I feel.. weird ? "_ Naruto lost his balanced and let go of the vine, also breaking it off.

_" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -- "_

* * *

" Okay.. tell me you _heard_ that. " Sakura said, as she rushed over to the window. " I totally heard someone screaming. "

" Sakura puh-leasse. That's just your imagination. " Ino answered, Sakura glared and looked back to the window.

_' What was that? ... '_ Sakura lifted up the window and squinted. It was too dark to see what had happened, so Sakura shrugged and walked over back to the group.

" So hey Hinata-chan. What name were you saying ? " Temari asked as the girls leaned in to hear what Hinata had to say. Hinata stared at the name and smiled with delight.

" I..It's Tenten-chan " Hinata giggled as Tenten gasped with shock.

" ME?! " Tenten asked with surprise. " Why me?! I don't wanna go! "

" Sorry Tenten. But it _was_ your idea plus Hinata picked _your_ name " Temari replied with a small smile. Tenten thought about what Temari had said and sighed.

" Fine. What do you wanna do with me? " Tenten asked, wondering what Ino and the others would wanna say.

" Ehehehe... " Ino snickered evilly and walked over to the girl.

* * *

_" Oawahahah " _Naruto winced in pain as Shikamaru and Kiba helped him up off the ground.

_" You okay man? " _Kiba asked as he helped Naruto limp over to the bushes.

_" Definitely not.. Dude I think I fractured my ass "_ Naruto rubbed his bowels and sat onto the puffy bush.

_" Hmm.. what's the next plan? "_ Sasuke asked as he looked over to Naruto.

_" I JUST RISKED MY LIFE FOR THIS FREAKIN' PLAN! "_ Naruto yelled angrily, flailing his arms with anger.

_" You'd think I would care? Anyways, since Narutos' out. Someone has to be the stunt dummy here... Hmm " _Sasuke looked to his friends and spotted Kiba whistling.

_" Kiba. You should go next "_ Sasuke smirked as Kiba glared.

_" Fine. If I kill myself because of this plan, your next "_ Kiba walked over and dug his hand into Narutos' pocket.

_" OWWW! You bit- "_

_" Okay so here it is. Plan C. "_ Kiba said as he ignored Narutos' wails of pain.

* * *

Tenten hesitated as her friends placed the kitchen chair that was offered for her sitting. Tenten sat and looked to her friends. It had seemed that they were all smiling evilly.

" Why are you guys looking at me like that... ? " Tenten asked, worry in her voice.

" Don't worry Tenten. It's all in good fun. " Ino answered as she took out a comb from behind. She glanced behind and nodded. In signal, Sakura, Temari and Hinata took out various supplies for a makeover.

Ino walked over to the girl infront of her and started to comb her hair.

" Wow Tenten! You have _super_ straight hair! " Ino complimented as she continued to comb.

" Of course! If you have buns in your hair you _always_ havta comb your hair. " Tenten smiled, the other 3 girls walked over and started to apply makeup, a pedicure _and_ a manicure.

" T..This actually feels good. " Tenten slumped into the kitchen chair and sighed with relief and relaxation. " If only this had a recliner " Tenten added as she closed her eyes.

" I'm so next. " Temari said as she began to paint Tentens' finger nails.

" I'm after. " Sakura smiled as she high-fived the blonde beside her.

" Hinata when your done, help me look for a dress for Tenten. " Ino chirped as Hinata nodded at the command.

Sakura continued to place blush onto Tentens' face. She gazed at her skin and smiled.

" Wow! Tenten you're so pretty! " Sakura complimented with a wide grin. Tenten blushed at the compliment and looked away from the girl and smiled.

" I bet she's thinking of Neji right now " Temari nudged as she finished giving Tenten the colour pink for a manicure. Tenten glared, but couldn't resist the blush coming on to her face.

Tenten stood up from the chair as the girls finished the first step of the makeover. Tentens' brown full hair was up to her waist. Her finger nails _and_ toenails were light pink, her makeup was _also_ light pink. Ino signaled Tenten to twirl around, as she did the girls gasped with amazement. Beside Tentens' clothes, it had looked like Tenten was going to a dance party.

" Now for the clothes!! " Ino chirped.

* * *

A/N : Hihi! Finally done:) Hope you guys like this one!!! Thank you **chao m** for adding my story to your favourites! I'm sorry if you guys have been waiting and nothing has come. I'M REALLY SORRY! I hope you people can forgive me in the future :( Next chapter, I promise won't take that long! Enjoy this one because school is coming up and I wouldn't really have enough time for making chapters. Anyways, ttfn:)

Stay tuned for -

**MakeOver Prt. 2**


	7. A White Sheet and Ketchup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N : I Love you reviewers! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Oh and I'd like to thank **monkiesfly**! She definitely gave me most of the ideas for this chapter! Ooh! AND guess who's going to be in this chapter?? Read to find out! ( Oh and sorry for not keeping my promise... I changed the chapter title again! I'll stop doing that now )

* * *

" Lemme down!!! " Tenten shrieked as her friends carried her upstairs, to Sakuras' room. 

" Up, up, up! " Ino commanded, leading the group behind her. Kicking the door to Sakuras' room open, she pointed to the corner of the room.

" Toss! " The group nodded at Inos' word and threw Tenten towards Sakuras' twin bed. With a very loud ' thump ', Tenten groaned in pain.

" OUCH " Tenten moaned. " You guys are _so_ gonna get it later. " Tenten glared, trying to hold up her head.

" Don't worry Tenten-chan. This is a _makeover_, it's a _good_ thing we're doing this to you " Ino smirked evilly and walked over to Sakuras' closet.

" Noww... what should we replace those light green pajamas with? " Ino pondered as she rummaged through Sakuras' closet.

" Hey! Remember! Those are _my _clothes! " Sakura reminded, calling over to Ino.

" Yeah, yeah. I won't for- Ooo! How about this? " Ino asked, taking a red, knee-high, strapless dress with frills at the end. Hinata and Temari nodded, standing at the door-way, making sure NO ONE would escape.

" Don't I need approval for that? " Tenten asked as she slowly sat up, crossing her arms.

" Nope.. with these shoes? " Ino squealed, holding out a a pair of black high-heels.

" I'd look slut--- "

* * *

_" So Naruto.. you alright yet? "_ Shikamaru whispered, watching his friend strain with pain. 

" _Do I __**Look**__ okay?! "_ Naruto snapped as he rubbed his bottom. _" Frick.. I think.. I can't... feel my butt "_

_" So Kiba. Ready? You just havta try and get up there. "_ Sasuke said, as he pointed to the balconey once more.

_" I can't believe I'm gonna do this... Stupid Sasuke "_ Kiba cursed as he looked at side of the house. _' Hmm.. Maybe I should climb... using the bricks.. '_ Kiba thought, examinng the wall.

He walked over, and looked to the bricks. Kiba then spotted a crooked block, he smirked and looked to his jacket. Akamaru would some how get hurt, he walked back and tossed his jacket to the floor. Now only wearing a black T-shirt, he started to climb.

_" Dude... I think this isn't a good idea. " _Shikamaru whispered over to Neji. Neji smirked as Kiba struggled to look for another crooked brick. It was pure entertainment.

_" Damn, damn, damn, damn.. "_ Kiba cursed as his fingers began to slip. _" Oh shi- "_

* * *

" No you wouldn't " Ino answered, as Tenten narrowed her eyes. " It's purely womantific " 

" That's not even a word! " Tenten answered glaring at the back of Inos' blonde head. " You made that up right now! "

" No I _didn't_ " Ino replied as she walked over to Tenten. " Here wear this, this and this "

Tenten sighed and picked up the supplies she need for the so-called ' MakeOver '.

" I am _such_ a master at this! " Ino smirked, walking back to the other girls. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced to Temari and Hinata.

' Can you believe her ? ' Sakura mouthed. Temari and Hinata giggled, Ino snapped her head back to Sakura and glared.

" What did you just do? " Ino questioned, narrowing her eyes to the pink-headed girl before her.

" Nothing. " Sakura shrugged casually. Ino turned her head and huffed with irritation.

* * *

_" Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow "_ Kiba winced in pain as Shikamaru and Lee helped him over beside Naruto. 

_" See how it feels? "_ Naruto asked, his voice with pain. Kiba nodded furiously and laid in the bush.

_" Who's up next? "_ Shikamaru asked as he looked to his friends.

_" I'll do it. "_ Neji raised his hand and walked over to the wall.

_" How're you gonna do that Einstein? "_ Sasuke asked, Neji cracking his knuckles.

_" Easy. "_ Neji then started to climb the same way Kiba had done. He then let go of the crooked bricks and stood up. As if he was walking normally.

_" Idiots. Next time listen in class "_ Neji called as he placed his hands on his hips. The boys all looked in shook and annoyance ( except for Sasuke that is ).

Neji walked up to the high-rised building and stopped to the window. He raised an eyebrow and bent down.

_" What window is this ? " _Neji mumbled as he laid her fingers on the square infront of him.

* * *

Tenten walked over to the bathroom infront of Sakuras' bedroom. She entered the small room and locked the door behind her. She slipped off her pajama bottom and then slipped of her matching top. 

_' If I look slutty... I'm blaming them. '_ Tenten thought as she adjusted her bra. She sighed and stretched. Clutching the red dress in her hands, she started to fan herself. It was pretty hot in the small room, she looked around and noticed the window.

" What's that? " Tenten asked, seeing a pale arm, with a few fingers. She lifted the window and looked out.

Neji cocked his head at the window, it seemed something brown was popping out of the window.

Tenten looked both ways and raised an eyebrow. What _was_ that? Tenten looked down and then up. She stared in shock and blushed deeply.

Neji looked at the girl, she was turning red. And he knew why, she was half naked! He blushed a harsh red and tried to cover his nose. It had seemed, blood was squirting out.

* * *

Tenten stared at the boy and looked with shock. She looked down to herself, then to the boy. She blushed harder as the boy covered his nose. The boy looked at her with wide eyes and cocked his head. 

" Tenten-chan? " He asked, hands still covering his nose.

Tenten glared and let one hand unloose.

" PERVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRT! " Tenten shrieked, she then striked the boy infront of her and blushed harder. Neji lost his balance from that omega slap and started to fall. Tenten covered herself and continued to blush. What had just happened?

Tenten then let her eyes go wide.

" Neji-san? " Tenten blushed and started to pick up the dress that had fallen.

_" Tenten?! Are you okay?! "_ Pounds and calls were coming from the door. Tenten faced the white door and shook her head.

" I'm okay. No problem.. Just a spider " Tenten answered as her blush began to brighten.

* * *

_" AHHHHHhhhHHHHhh "_ Neji, luckily, fell to the bushes and looked up to the sky. And guess what? Hands still covering his nose. 

_" Hyuuga. What happened? Silence. Then a shriek of ' pervert '. " _Shikamaru said, as he walked over to the dazed boy.

_" Dude! Oh my god! Your nose is squirting out TONS of blood! "_ Kiba said as he sat up from the bush, rubbing the back of his.. back.

_" Don't tell me you saw one of the girls naked... "_ Naruto called as he laid on the bush, glancing over to the Hyuuga. Neji glanced back and slightly nodded.

_" LUCKYYY! WHICH ONE!?? " _Kiba shouted with glee.

_" Hn. "_ Neji looked away and finally let his hands go. He stared to the stars and blushed.

_" Party pooper "_ Kiba grumbled as he crossed his arms.

* * *

" I'm soooo bored. " The black-haired girl complained, she laid in her bed and looked to the window. It was a Friday night and Yami Shinigami was bored to death. She sighed heavily and watched the moon glisten in the night. 

" I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to. " Yami pondered aloud, getting up from her bed she wondered to her living room and walked over to the phone. Picking up the device, she began to dial her best friends' number. With beeps' each time, she waited for Naruto to pick up. With frustration she slammed the phone down and sighed once more. Where _was_ everyone??

She went over to her coat-rack and grabbed her jacket, she opened the door and walked outside. It was time to investigate!

* * *

_" I'm coming out now "_ Tenten called from the washroom. The girls looked to eachother and smiled. They rushed to the bed and sat down. As if it was a movie, they watched to the bedroom door way. Still waiting for Tenten to come out. 

" I bet Tenten looks incredible!! " Temari shrieked with glee. The girls nodded at Temaris' statement and looked back to the door way.

Tenten came out with the dress on. And yes, Temari WAS right. Tenten looked fabulous! She had pink nails, black high-heels, a red dress _with_ pink makeup!

" AMAZING " The girls sang.

" Me next! " Temari shrieked. The girls all stared at Tenten with amazement and started to chatter. Tenten sighed heavily and blushed when she thought of Neji.

* * *

Yami walked around the corners of Konoha, trying to find Naruto. Soon getting tired, she spotted a park bench. She sat and sighed with tiresome. 

_' Where is Naru-kun at? '_ Yami thought as she sat on the bench, looking throughout the neighborhood. Scanning the homes she spotted Sakuras' house, examining the home she raised an eyebrow. She squinted her eyes to the sight of familiar people, it had seemed a bunch of kids were at the side of Sakuras' house.

_' ... Wait.. Is that Naru-kun? '_ Yami questioned, squinting a bit closer. _' What happened it him?! '_

Yami stood up and started to run but stopped. Smirking she went the other way.

_' I could have some fun with this... BUT FIRST! I'll havta get some bandages for Naru-kun '_ Yami thought as she rushed towards the Health Clinic.

* * *

The 4 _still_ standing boys watched as the 3 boys in the bushes started to heal. They sighed and shrugged. 

_" What're we gonna do? 4 of us are down because of Narutos' GREAT ideas. "_ Shikamaru said, narrowing his eyes to the blonde boy.

_" It wasn't my fault all the plans got bombed " _Naruto replied as he winced with pain.

_" Whatever. We have __2__ more plans. That ' I Know Where You Live ' Plan and that other plan Naruto kept for emergencies "_ The lazy ninja said, as the his teammates nodded.

The boys sighed.

_" Let's just wait for their recovery and then we'll continue with the other plans " _Sasuke said as he lay down onto the other grass. The boys shrugged and followed what the boy had commanded.

* * *

Yami walked away from ' Everything You Need Store ' and rushed towards Sakuras' house. Clutching the shopping bag in her hand she smirked with glee. She would have some _fun_ tonight. 

Reaching the house, she spotted Naruto and the group still beside Sakuras' house. She sighed with relief and opened the bag. Reaching into the plastic bag, she grabbed a white sheet out and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. FUN!

She squirted the sauce onto the sheet and tried not to inhale the crazy fumes. She smiled evilly and spread the ketchup with her - yes.. - hands. Yami pulled out a pair of sicssors from the bag and started to cut out 4 holes. 2 for the eyes and 2 more for the arms.

_' I hope this is scary enough '_ Yami thought as she slipped the stinky, white sheet over her head. Reaching into the bag once more, she grabbed a pair of ear plugs and stuffed them up her nose.

_' At least I won't be able to smell these gross fumes '_ Yami mentally smiled and began to walk towards the boys. But then, she stopped herself once more.

_" But who will I scare most of all? "_ Yami asked herself. She arched an eyebrow and tapped her chin. Then she smirked evilly.

_" SHIKAMARU! "_ Yami rushed to the dark places of night and got close to Shikamaru. She hid away in a nearby bush. Waiting to strike for the right moment.

* * *

_" Do you smell something funky? "_ Shikamaru asked, sniffing the air. 

_" Wasn't me "_ Chouji replied as he continued to eat his bag of chips. The boys looked at him with disgusted faces.

_" We wouldn't wanna know Chouji "_ Kiba said, as he covered his nose. The boys copied Kiba and covered their noses, not wanting to risk their chances.

_" Hey it's so dark today "_ Naruto said, covering his nose. _" I wonder if the ghost of Konoha High is awake "_

_" What the hell are you talking about? " _Sasuke asked as he looked to the stars.

_" Don't you know the story? "_ Naruto asked, smiling evily. The boys looked to each other and shrugged, shaking their heads, Naruto smirked.

_" It was a dark and stormy day for Konoha. The streets of the village were empty, nothing but rain and dark clouds. On that day a kid was born, a kid named Akuma. Everyone knows akuma in japanese meant demon. And you know what? He was the son, of the King of The Demons._

_When he was born, he never knew his father. AND never knew it was the King Of The Demons. His father left him in a tree when he was a baby, a villager saw the baby and claimed him as a son. But he was different from the other kids, had markings in weird places, felt the urge to kill and even... had a tail! The kids made fun of him for these things and always cried. _

_Then one day, he snapped. He jumped off the cliff of Konoha and was never seen again! Not even his _body!!_ Until this day, the Ghost Of Konoha is still alive. Wandering hopelessly, a woman even claimed to have seen him! Akuma ATE the womans' child!! And he devours ANY soul that has the body of a baby. "_

The boys looked at Naruto with horrified faces.

_" What kind of lame-o story was THAT?! "_ Sasuke scoffed as he glanced to Naruto.

_" That was pretty Scary Sasuke "_ Shikamaru said as he shuddered. Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

* * *

Yami smirked and gave a disgusted face. 

_' YUCK! I STINK! Stupid... ketchup '_ Yami cursed she stood up carefully and tried not to make any sudden movements.

_' Naruto is awesome! This is the RIGHT time to strike '_ Yami smirked once more and moved from the bushes. Moaning painfully she started to wave her arms around, in a weird motion.

_" OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT?! "_ Shikamaru asked as he trembled with fear. He pointed to the stained white sheet

_" I... am...Akuma... "_ Yami said, wobbling her arms around. The boys shrieked and watched as she came closer.

_" I TOLD HE WAS REAL! " _Naruto bragged as he looked to Sasuke.

_" YOU BAKA! HE'S STILL COMING AFTER US! " _Sasuke shouted as they backed against the wall.

_" I ... am... after... Shikamaru Nara "_ Yami tried to resist laughing, but she bursted out a few giggles. Luckily the guys never heard.

_" W... What do you want? "_ Shikamaru asked as he shuddered with fear.

_" Your babies.. "_ Yami frowned at what she just said. _' EW! Did I just say that?! '_ Yami thought sticking out her tounge, under the sheet.

Shikamaru looked at the white sheet with fear and backed into the corner, the thing was coming after him!

_" A...a... AHAHAHA "_ Yami laughed, collapsing to the floor.

_" Why is the ghost laughing " ?_ Naruto asked curiously, whispering to Kiba.

" Ahahah. Naruto you bone-head! It's me! Yami! " Yami said as she tossed the sheet to the side. She smirked as Shikamaru turned red.

" YAMI-CHAN! " Naruto glared at her then smiled. " Good one. " Naruto rushed over to hug her.

Yami smiled and hugged Naruto back. It was good to make fun of boys, it really made you feel good.

* * *

A/N: This is one of the longest chapters!! I'd love to Thank **monkiesfly**! She gave me ideas for this next one! Yes, yes! The secret character belonged to **monkiesfly**! **Yami Shinigami**! You should read **monkiesfly**s' stories! They're absolutely grrrreeat! ;) Anyways, I hoped you liked this one! ttfn! ;)

Stay Tuned For..

**Ino The Cheater**


	8. Ino the Cheater

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It was because ... I ADMIT IT! I'm lazy :( BUT! I another explanation.. It was because I was working with **monkiesfly** on some other story. You all may be wondering why I suddenly came back. I was actually having a typers' block, when I read **Diary of Team Ten** I thought ' If **monkiesfly** can update.. why can't I ' ? There ya have it. So let the 8th chapter begin!

* * *

Yami smiled as all the boys glared, her prank had been successful and it seemed the boys were angry with her. Hard to believe, right? 

" So.. What're you guys doing here? " Yami asked, ignoring the harshest glare from Shikamaru.

" Oi Yami-chan! Yami-chan!! We're going to prank them! " Naruto answered with delight.

" Really?! Can I help?? " Yami said, excitement in her voice. Naruto nodded as the others shook their heads.

" No! She's a girl. She'll be troublesome. " Shikamaru argued as he crossed his arms. Yami frowned at the boys' words.

" Pshh. As if you know whos' troublesome and not. " Yami glared, poking him in the chest. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

" Just let her in! She can be part of the plan! " Naruto said, pleading at his knees.

" Naruto, don't do that. C'mon just let me in... or else. " Yami threatened the guys.

" Or else what? " Kiba questioned.

The black-haired girl simply sighed and held up photos. " I will print copies of this and show them LIVE on the news. Like, a slideshow for five minutes. " she said, evil on the tip of her tongue.

The guys' faces turned red... except Naruto's, since he had no pictures of him in Yami's hand.

" Where did you get those?! " Shikamaru questioned as he attempted to grab them. Yami quicky shoved them in her hoodie pocket and stuck out her tongue.

" You mean _when _did _I_ get these? Peh, that's only for me to know and for you to find out, lazy. " She smiled mischeivously and watched as they stared in horror.

" Just let her in. You don't want those photos to become our five minutes of shame on the news, do you? " Kiba pleaded.

The guys nodded their heads and sighed, knowing that they were getting blackmailed... by a girl.

" Great! Now here's what Yami-chan's gonna do! She's gonna knock on the door, ask if she could come in and hang out with them for a while. " Naruto whispered.

" What if that doesn't work, dobe? " Sasuke muttered.

" Then... we'll uh, move on! Yami-chan can sneak into the house through the back door. "

" What if that's locked? " Chouji asked.

" Peh, Shrek, I am the master of all picklocks and pickpockets. Why do you think the teachers were upset that one morning? " Yami took out five wallets and a tool.

Lee gasped, now realizing why. " _You_ broke into the school and dumped out all their supplies? "

" Wow, you're quick. " Yami said, sarcasm in her tone. " So, let's try the plan out. " she said as she walked to the front door. Her eyes closed and she sighed, knocking on the door three times.

* * *

" Who could that be? " Sakura wondered. " I don't remember inviting anyone else to the sleepover... " 

" Answer it, forehead! " Ino yelled.

" What the--! " Sakura pushed through her group of friends, a surprised look on her face.

" 'Ey, Haruno. "

" Shinigami... What are _you_ doing here? " Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes.

" Look, I came to borrow some sugar. Is that hard to ask for? "

" Don't _you_ have sugar at your house? "

" I ran OUT. That's why I'm OVER here, HARUNO."

The two girls glared at each other, until Sakura led her into the kitchen and shoved the cup of sugar into her hands. " Here, just take it and leave. "

" Oops... I uh... kinda gotta go... " Yami squirmed a little, faking the 'pee emergency'.

" Where's the bathroom?! "

" Over there. " Sakura pointed down the hall and Yami bolted, heading into the direction.

Once Yami was in, she closed the door shut and pulled out her cellphone, begining to dial Naruto's number.

" _Moshi, moshi? _"

" Psst! Naruto! I'm in her house! What do you want me to do from here?" Yami whispered, hoping the others didn't hear her.

"_Uh... hmm... wait lemme get the plan out!._"

" Hurry, they'll get suspicious! "

" _Ah! Here it is! It's plan D! Stay there and try to leave the cellular somewhere there! _"

" Whatever, I'll do what I can " Yami pressed the 'end' button on her cellphone and hung up. She flushed the toilet, faking she was done. The girl even washed her hands, making sure that Sakura would buy the fake emergency.

" ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE, SHINIGAMI?! " Sakura yelled angrily.

" Damn, woman! Don't yell at me, I'm almost done! " Yami yelled back, clearly annoyed.

" Don't get PMSing on me! "

" Look who's talking!! "

Yami had a feeling that Sakura was glaring at the bathroom door. Once the black-haired girl opened the door, Sakura threw her out the front door.

" Damn it." Yami growled as some of the boys were snickering at her. " Shut the hell up, idiots. Like _you're_ brave enough to face against the smart nerd in there. "

" Hey, you're smart too. " Naruto commented.

" I may be smarter, but I'm a smart _dork_. " Yami pointed out as she walked over to the bushes. " There' s a difference. A dork is one who is goofy, yet very cunning on evil plans. A nerd is..well..the pink moron that lives in that house. "

Few of the guys snickered. They had to admit Yami had a sense of humor... mainly insults.

As soon as she reached the back door, she looked around to see if anyone else was watching her, besides the guys.

' _What is she gonna do now? _' Kiba wondered as he stared at Yami, who was currently digging into her hoodie pocket.

" Bam, baby. " Yami pulled out a pocket knife, which had a very sharp end.

" Y-you carry that around? " Chouji stuttered, staring surprisingly at the knife.

" Why not? " Yami began picking at the lock of Sakura's back door.

" It is a lethal weapon! You cannot bring that on school campus! " Lee defended.

Yami stopped picking at the lock and sighed. She pointed the knife up against his throat and gave a cruel smile. " I've been carrying _this_ around since I was ten. Do you think I care? Besides, " Yami flipped the pocket knife closed, then flipped it open again, only to reveal a comb. " It's also a comb, duh. "

" Girls and their accessories. " Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

" You're not the one to be talking, pineapple head. "

The lazy boy fumed with anger at that comment.

" Dude, she just-- "

" I know. " Shikamaru cut Chouji off and frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

" Grudge."

Yami's ears perked up at the comment and she became extremely angry. " What the hell did you just call me? "

"Grudge." Shikamaru repeated, glaring at the same time.

Yami shoved her pocket knife back into her pocket and opened the door. " Everyone in, except for you, pineapple. We wouldn't want your head to be chopped off and be put into a fruit bowl, now would we? "

" Shikama-- "

" Shut up, Chouji. " Shikamaru cut Chouji off again as he stomped into the house. Yami led the boys off, making sure the girls wouldn't notice.

" Hey, I'm getting hungry Sakura-chan! Can we eat something? " Tenten asked, rubbing her stomach.

" Ah! Sorry, you should've asked earlier! I'll go make something now! " Sakura smiled as she excused herself from the group.

" Naw! We'll help you out! Afterall, we _are_ at your house! " Temari insisted as the girls nodded. All leaving the room, Yami started to creep into the home, looking left and right, making sure to be cautious. Waving them over, she placed a finger over he lips.

_" Shh!!! Especially you Chouji! STOP EATING THE FRIGGIN' CHIPS! " _Yami whispered harshly, balling her fist towards the big-boned boy.

_" IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'm hungry... "_ He whispered in defence, continuing to eat. Yami rolled her eyes and watched as the boys looked throughout the house.

_" Sht! They're coming back! HIDE! "_ Kiba whispered loudly, running to find somewhere to hide. Scattering throughout the room, the group watched as the girls bursted our from the kitchen, all giggling and eating at the same time.

" This is good " Temari chirped, as the girls continued to eat their bowls of ramen.

" What do you expect? It's INSTA-Noodles! They _have_ to be good " Ino rolled her eyes as Temari ignored the comment.

" Are you _sure_ you guys don't wanna eat anything else? " Sakura asked, settling down onto the couch.

" Positive! Don't worry you're pretty little head off! We'll take care of ourselves! " Tenten assured, continuing to slurp the noodles.

The girls continued to chatter as the clock struck 12:00pm. All giggling, babbling and ranting on and on.

" So How about we talk about Neji and Tenten! " Ino winked, nudging the blushing girl once more.

Neji blushed from behind the couch and looked to his friends, all snickering as they covered they're mouths.

" SHUT UP INO! " Tenten screeched as the girls all started to snicker. " Yeah well, it's no different than you liking Sasuke more than Shikamaru!! " Tenten glared, blushes still spread onto her face.

The boys ( Plus Yami ) listened to the conversation, surprised at what Tenten had said.

The girls gasped and looked to Ino. The blonde, still shocked, soon started to blush at the statement.

" Wait.. Ino?! YOU LIKE SASUKE?! THAT CAN'T BE!! YOU'RE DATING SHIKAMARU! " Temari said, poking her finger in her face.

Shikamaru looked from behind the stairs and peered over to the group of girls, all interrogating Ino.

_' Wow... she's been cheating on me?! '_ Shikamaru thought, mentally clenching his fists.

" You hussie, you! Cheating on your man are we? " Sakura smirked and watched as the girl shot her a dirty look.

" Look girls! I _use_ to like Sasuke! I mean.. I'm dating Shik-kun! " Ino placed her hands infron of her chest, trying to look defensive.

" Yeah right! _YOU_ told me you still _had_ a thing for Sasuke!! " Tenten glared, blushes fading away. Ino turned red as the girls started to look at her with wide eyes.

" SPILL IT INO! " Temari narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. Ino looked around the group and sighed in defeat.

" Okay, look. I _was_ -- "

" You still are! " Tenten interrupting, Ino glared and looked back to the girls.

" Okay... I _am_ interested in Sasuke! I just can't help it! He's so mysterious, so cool.. so.. hot! " Ino blushed to herself and sighed dreamily.

" Yeah! But when did _this_ happen?! " Temari asked, still surprised at Ino.

" Well.. I was thirteen and he suddenly.. came! A new kid, right there.. A _hot_ new kid " Ino replied, squealing at what she had just said.

" What about Shika-kun then..? " Hinata finally asked, as Ino smirked.

" Shikamaru was just someone to make Sasuke jealous! Plus.. Shikamaru is _equally_ hot! Soooo.. he's practically just a dummy " Ino answered, shrugging at her reply.

Behind the couch, Yami saw the sad and angry expression on his face. Sure, she dissed him earlier, but she just absolutely HATED girls who cheated on guys, especially guys who actually cared.

" That's so mean Ino-chan! " Temari argued, glaring at the girl.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore, he was about to stand up, but Yami shot up and watched as the group of girls gasped.

" Y-yami?! " Ino asked, shocked at the image of the girl.

" Shut up, you crappy barbie doll. You're just a worthless piece of bull crap, cheating on pineapple head like that. I mean really, did you ever stop to think that he actually _cares_? "

" ... "

" That's what I thought. Now, about Sasuke, peh, he's stupid. "

" Sasuke-kun is not stupid!" Sakura and Ino yelled with anger.

" Oh you're right...I'm sorry...you two DIMWITS took HIS spot. Sorry for my HUGE mistake, you idiots. "

The group walked out of the home, ignoring the surprised looks from the girls.

" How'd they get in here?.. " Sakura whispered over to Hinata.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU **MONKIESFLY**! It was so nice of you to write most of this chapter! Stupid homework was keeping me freakin' busy!! -Throws tantrum- BUT! I finally completed the 8th chapter! WHOO-HOOO! Hoped ya enjoyed it! ( Oh and Yes yes! I know... Ino is _so_ OOC ) 

Stay Tuned For ..

**The Last Plan**


	9. The Last Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction!

A/N: Heya there! I sorta had some time _and so_ I decided to work on this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter was kinda at the top of my head, plus I was bored.. _sooo_ here ya go!!

* * *

Sakura watched as Ino let the expression of shock consume her face, peering around the group of girls they all continued to stay surprised.

" S.. Sakura-chan? .. "

Sakura twirled around and looked to the blue-haired girl beside her. Hinata gave the pink-headed girl a small confused face.

" Ah! Hinata-chan... it seems that you and I are the only ones who aren't mesmorized. " Sakura let out a smile and pointed to the girls. Hinata smiled along with the girl beside her and continued to stare throughout the group.

" How'd they get in here anyways?.. " Tenten asked, confused of what had just happened.

" I have no freakin' clue. " Temari answered, a blank expression on her face.

" Did.. Shikamaru.. just hear on what I just said.. ? " Ino asked, depression in her voice.

" Well that's karma for ya! " Temari smirked. " _PLUS_ that was very mean of you to date him for your own use! " Temari scolded, glaring at the girl.

" Yeah Ino! That was _very_ mean of you! " Tenten agreed, also glaring at the girl.

" Well... I ... " Ino sighed, and looked to the floor. " I guess he wants to break up with me "

" WELL DUH!! " The girls shouted, as Ino winced to the screeches.

" .. Hmm.. Why'd you do it anyways? " Sakura asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I don't know.. It's just that.. I like him. When I asked him out that day.. it just got me furious when he shot me down! I wanted him to be jealous! I guess my plan backfired.. " Ino sighed as Sakura started to snicker.

" Shot you down?! WOW! I have a better chance of him asking _me_ out! " Sakura giggled at what she said and ignored the evil stare from Ino.

" WHATEVER FOREHEAD! AT LEAST I HAD THE NERVE TO ASK HIM OUT! " Ino yelled furiously, trying to punch the girl as Temari and Tenten held her back.

" She... does.. ugh.. have a point! " Tenten admitted, still holding back the blonde. Sakura looked to the girls and sighed deeply.

" You're right.. "

* * *

" Hey, Shikamaru...you okay? " Yami looked at him with concerned eyes.

Shikamaru settled down near a park bench and sighed heavily.

" This is troublesome.. I never knew she would use me for ... Uchiha over there! " Shikamaru laid back into the park bench and watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Whatever! That blonde piece of bull crap doesn't need a smart guy like you! So no worries! " Yami smirked and waited as the group of boys caught up with the others.

" Jeez!.. Could you guys RUN any faster?! " Chouji huffed, clutching the bag of chips in his hands.

" Yeah, but obviously, you _didn't_ lose any pounds You still look like you're pregnant, Shrek. " Yami pointed, pointing to his belly.

" GRAHH I'M NO-- " Naruto covered the mouth of the ' Big boned ' boy and looked over to Yami, holding a ' thumbs up ' signal towards the girl. Yami smiled at the blonde boy and stretched.

" Hey.. are we going on with the next plan? Or should we comfort Shikamaru? " Yami asked, looking to the group of boys.

" Eh. This is up to Naruto, Baka. " Kiba commented, pointed to the boy behind him.

" I think we should continue! This last plan is a _sure_ fire to get in!! " Naruto squealed, throwing his hands in the air.

" I think Naruto-chan is right! We should try and get in! " Lee encouraged cheering.

" You guys are _real_ asses aren't you?! If you don't get in, " Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the 2 peppy boys and sighed. " Baka "

" BUT we _may_ have a chance _this_ time! " Kiba replied, as the group started to murmur.

" As long as we don't run, I'm fine with it " Chouji said, munchiing on a few more potato chips. " But, if my chips are done, I'm gone! "Chouji added, pausing to talk.

" Whatever, we wouldn't need ya anyways, fatty! " Yami muttered, snickering as Chouji never heard.

"So, what's this _secret_ plan of yours? " Kiba asked, as many of the group members leaned in.

" Ehehehe. This'll be hard. BUT easy. " Naruto cackled as the others frowned at what he just said.

" What the f--k?! That made no sense! " Yami scolded, as Naruto sheepishly smiled.

" Whatever! I'm the Plan Man! SO FOLLOW ME! " Naruto cheered as he creeped towards the designated house.

* * *

" Your right... NOT! DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK HIM! AT LEAST I NEVER GOT SHOT DOWN! " Sakura yelled, trying to knock out Ino.

" S..Sakura-chan!! STOP! " Hinata struggled to hold back the pink-headed girl, trying to reason out.

" PEOPLE STOP! Look, we don't know who's right and who's not. SO JUST SHUT IT! " Temari argued, glaring to both sides.

" Whatever! SAKURA STARTED THE WHOLE THING! " Ino shouted, once again trying to get to the girl.

" NUH-UNH! SHUT YOUR TRAP YA LITTLE UGLY SHI-- "

" SHUT UP!! " Temari yelled, angrily huffing. " Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! "

" Yeah! We're wasting our time by just arguing. It's totally boring! Plus I'm having a hard time holding blondie back. " Tenten agreed, rolling her eyes as Ino began to wiggle out of her hold.

" Anyways, let's move onto another item on the list. You people need something to change your minds about eachother! " Temari stated, as she put her hands on her hips.

" Ah.. ah.. "

" Hm...? Hinata you have something? " Temari questioned, arching an eyebrow.

" Wh.. what about.. w..we watch a movie? " Hinata asked, twiddling her fingers.

" Great Idea! That could work! Ah- That reminds me! Didja bring the movies? " Tenten chirped, also questioning the girl.

" U.. Un. " Hinata answered quietly as she shifted towards her backpack.

" What movies did ya bring Hinata? " Ino asked calmly as Tenten let go of the girl.

" H... Here! " Hinata handed over three different DVD's and smiled as the girls leaned over to check the titles.

" Ah!!! You got Ninja Noon! I love that comedy! " Tenten snickered, clutching the DVD in her hand.

" Good going Hinata! You got Girlie Boyie Trouble!! This romantic chick-flick is amazing! " Sakura squealed hugging the DVD against her chest.

" WOW! YOU EVEN GOT PSYCHO KILLA! " Temari twirled as she held the DVD carefully. " I LOVE THIS HORROR FILM! "

" Psh, Temari no one wants to watch that! It's too scary! " Ino said as she shook her head.

" Fine, We'll have a vote! Who gets to pick which movie goes first! " Tenten grinned.

" Who wants the ... Psycho Killa video? " Sakura asked aloud, watching for hands to go up. " Hinata?! Wow! I never knew you liked these kinds of videos "

Hinata slowly dropped her hand and blushed slightly.

" I... apparently.. love those.. kinds ... " Hinata smiled as she high-fived Temari.

" Okay.. 2 votes. Who wants.. Girlie Boyie Trouble? " Sakura asked again. Looking up from the DVD, she noticed Inos' hand go up.

" Wait - Does my vote count? " Sakura questioned, noticing the girls' shakes of heads. She sighed and annouced the other video.

" DANG IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PSYCHO KILLA VIDEO WON! " Ino cursed, as Temari and Hinata rejoiced.

" HA! I told you we would win! " Temari high-fived Hinata and snickered.

" Whatever, whatever. " Tenten sighed heavily and smiled. " Let's go watch it!! PUT IT IN SAKURA! " The girl cheered, wiggling in her seat.

* * *

" Dude.. "

" Ya-huh? " Naruto asked, grinning happily.

" THIS IS YOUR WORST PLAN YET!! " Kiba scolded, glaring at the boy.

" NO IT ISN'T! The girls will ovbiously think we're girls!! Good thing I brought these costumes along " Naruto chirped as Yami began to laugh harshly.

" Unlucky you! " Yami laughed, tears rolling off her cheeks. The boys glared as they held the shopping bags in their hands.

" Yeah, but we still havta disguise you Yami-chan! " Naruto added, as Yami stopped her laughing.

" W-what? " Yami asked as Naruto handed her a shopping bag.

" Yup. You're going to have to dress as a guy " Naruto shurgged, " No big deal. "

Yami froze in her tracks and glared to the snickering guys.

" Shut up, _women_." Yami narrowed her eyes as the boys began to whistle.

" Let's get dressed! " Naruto cheered as he raised his thumb.

" WHERE?! " Shikamaru asked, a full recovery from what had just happened.

" DUH! Behind a bush or something. We're all guys! " Naruto grinned, peering over to a glaring Yami he smiled sheepishly. " Except for Yami-chan.. You'll havta dress near a different bush. "

* * *

Sakura popped in the DVD and walked back to the couch.

" Why are we watching this again? I heard someones' body parts all get cut off from a chain saw! " Tenten fidgeted, sitting in between Temari and Sakura.

" No worries Tenten! It's probably fake, where'd ya hear that from? " Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Naruto.. " Tenten replied, continuing to fidget.

" Typical, a _guy_ telling you this. " Sakura rolled her eyes as the movie disclaimer began to show. " Ah! Wait! I'm gonna get a drink before the movie starts, anybody wants anything? " Sakura added, raising herself from the comfy couch.

" C..Could I have some chocolate? " Hinata asked, fondling with her fingers.

" Yeah, no problem! " Sakura replied as she walked towards the kitchen. Arriving to the kitchen, she walked over to the refrigerator and thought about the starting of the sleepover, all the way to the end.

don't_ have the nerve to talk to Sasuke.. '_ Sakura thought, moving her hands towards a can of soda. 

Sakura shook off her Inner-self and sighed once more. She _couldn't_ do that, her tongue would be tied by then. Grabbing the can of soda and closing the refrigderators' door, she walked out from the kitchen and to the table. Handing Hinata a bar of chocolate.

" Thank you, Sakura-chan " Hinata gave the girl a small smile and began to unwrap the chocolate bar. Sakura nodded and sat back in her spot. Clicking off the top of the soda can, Sakura began to sip some of the liquid.

" Stupid trailers, always in the way of the movie! JUST GET ON WITH THE FRICKIN' MOVIE! " Temari cursed, balling her fist towards the television screen.

----------------------------------

" Have you got it on yet? "

The group of boys waited for the girl to come out from behind the bush, waiting impatiently.

" Hold on! I can't find--sh-t!! " The girl muttered as she pulled down on her hoodie. "Psst, Naruto!!"

"What, Yami--where are your pants?"

The other guys stared at Yami and slightly blushed when they saw her legs.

"'ey, quit staring, you pervs!!" the girl growled as she pulled down the hoodie when the wind blew upwards. "I don't have a belt and the pants are too big!"

Sasuke undid his belt, since he wasn't going to use it anyway. "Here. Just hurry up and change."

Yami stood still in her spot. "I can't move, if I do, my panties'll--" Her eyes moved to a bunch of snickering boys, which was Kiba. "SHUT UP, DAMMIT!!"

Sasuke tossed the belt over to her, and Yami bent down and quickly grabbed it before anyone else saw her...undergarments. She quickly went back to the bush to continue changing.

" Jeez, Women, always so troubles-- "

" DANG IT, SHUT UP! " Yami argued, glaring from behind the green shrub. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and collapsed to the floor, looking towards the stars.

" Wow, the clouds are too different from the stars. " Shikamaru sighed out, placing his arms behind his head.

" Hn. " Sasuke blurted out, waiting impatiently for the girl to come out.

" Done. Without your complaing and whining I go much faster. " Yami glared, brushing the dirt off her knees. Yami had put on an X-Large black hoodie, grey baggy jeans and white skater shoes.

" Wow, Yami-chan! You look awesome as a boy! " Naruto cheered loudly, Yami grinning widely. Sasuke glanced over to the girl and looked away, he had to admit it, but Yami made a cuter boy.

" Thank ya! " Yami replied, continuing to grin. " Anyways, whose up next? "

Yami looked around for participaters and noticed no one had raised their hand up. Yami rolled her eyes at the boys and placed her hands on her hips.

" First of all, I changed into a boy and look what happened? NOTHING " Yami yelled as the boys winced. " Now hurry and get your asses changed! " Yami commanded.

" Whatever.. mom. " Shikamaru growled as Yamis' ears perked up.

" What... did.. you... say?! " Yami barked, cornering Shikamaru towards the fence. " YOU GO CHANGE! NOW!! " Yami screeched as Shikamaru crawled in the direction of the shrub.

" Ah! I'm such a good Commander " Yami whistled as the boys sweat dropped.

* * *

" Oh.My.Gawd. THE STUPID MOVIE WON'T COME ON " Temari balled her fist as she threw a tantrum.

" C..Calm down, Temari-chan.. I'm sure it'll come on.. " Hinata comforted her, as Temari fidgeted.

" Hey.. why're you trembling? " Tenten questioned, peering towards the blonde. " Nervous? "

" No! Stupid long trailers, now I gotta do my business " Temari cursed, lifting herself from the couch.

" Hey Temari! It's starting! " Sakura called, sipping more of her soda.

" DAMNIT! IT COMES ON _NOW_?! " Temari took 3 whole minutes and flushed. Rushing towards the living room, she watched as the girls winced.

" .. Don't tell me.. it started! " Temari said, peering towards the televisions' screen.

" Nope. The trailer is just freaky weird. " Sakura snickered as Temari glared at the girl.

" Liar, Liar pants on fire " Temari said as she plopped down onto the couch.

" ... D..Did you hear that? " Hinata trembled, squirming in her seat.

" Hear what? Hinata, the movie hasn't even started yet! Calm down! " Tenten giggled as Hinata nodded.

* * *

" HURRY UP SHIKAMARU! GAWD, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE?! "

" This corset is SO hard to put on! It's friggin' troublesome " Shikamaru yelled from behind the shurb.

" Just do what chu can do. " Naruto replied as he sat himself on the ground. Shikamaru sighed heavily and came around from the bush.

" Oooh, Shikamaru, very smexy! " Yami snickered, Shikamaru glared at the girl.

Shikamaru had come out with 2 lumps under his clothing ( teh boobies ) and was wearing a light green tank top with black jersey shorts.

" It's friggin' cold! Plus this corset is uncomfortable!! " Shikamaru shivered as the boys snickered.

" Here ya go! The last part! " Naruto threw him a green turtle-neck sweater and grinned. " Oh and you also havta let your hair down "

Shikamaru growled and unraveled his hair-tie, only to have brown silky hair. Wearing the turtle-neck sweater, he watched as the boys started to laugh harder, especially Yami.

"SMEXY!!" she teased.

" Well then who's next?! " Shikamaru growled, setting himself down.

* * *

A/N : DONUTS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! Bwahaha just joking. Anyways, managed to finish this chapter in -fanfare music plays- Personally my best! EVEN when I'm still in school! So People how'd ya like it? R & R! Ttfn! ( I forgot to add ' ttfn ' to some of my chapters -sweat drops-.. BUT WHATEVER! )

Stay tuned for..


	10. Girls into Boys and Boys into Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: Can ya believe it? I bet your thinking " Wow.. she's already adding another chapter ", WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU _SHOULD_ BE THINKING!! I'VE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF WITH KEEPING UP WITH HOMEWORK AND THIS STORY! BE APPRECIATIVE! Anyways, I hoped you've enjoyed the other chapter! ( That reminds me, you LEMON freaky deaky people, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE LEMONS!! IT'S JUST WEIRD! Plus, it's hard for me, since I don't even WANT to make one. Hope you people catch that on ) ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Yami tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Kiba to come out.

" KIBA GET YOUR FRIGGIN' BUTT OUT HERE! " Yami angrily shouted, balling her fist towards the shrub.

" SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M STILL HANDLING THIS FREAKIN' CORSET! " Kiba answered, sturggled behind the bush.

" Told you it was hard. You had to pull so many strings! " Shikamaru said, shaking his head in shame. Yami sighed in annoyance and watched the boy slump as he came out from the bush. The boys all started to snicker loudly, Kiba snarling like crazy at the group.

" Naruto.. IF THIS PLAN DOESN'T WORK I'M GONN-- "

" Dog-breath! Just stuff yourself and sit DOWN. " Yami boomed, tossing him the tissue box. Kiba had come out with a red long-seeve sweater and a black mini-skirt. _Also_ wearing back stockings and red flats.

Kiba crushed the tissue box in the clutches of his hands and glared at the girl. Muttering curse words as the girl looked to the other guys.

" That reminds me, Mutt. Ya havta use these. " Yami smirked, as Naruto pulled a small package from the plastic bag.

" What... is that? " Kiba asked, hesitating with his words. Yami grabbed and opened the package, tearing the plastic away from the top.

" Here. They're extensions, for girls. So the others won't think you're a guy. It's an assurance. " Yami replied, holding out brown locks of fake hair.

" ... What do _I_ do with that?! " Kiba asked, horror seen in his eyes.

" They're just add ons, you can always take 'em off. " Naruto answered as Yami grinned.

" ... I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN' GIRL!! " Kiba shouted, backing away from the fake hair.

" IT'S JUST TEMPORARY! " Yami yelled, chasing after the boy. " Fine! " Huffed the girl. " Just wear this. " Yami tossed him a pink hoodie and smiled.

" Whatever.. it's better than that freaky hair thingy. " Kiba muttered, snatching the hoodie, scanning the front. He groaned as Yami smirked with delight.

" Yup! It says " I Gotz Booteh "! " Yami laughed as tears came out of her eyes. " Welcome! " Kiba growled at the girl and slipped on the pink sweater, pulling on the hoodie. The boys started to laugh but soon stopped.

" W-who's next? " Lee asked, hesitating for the answer. Yami smiled and pointed over to Naruto, Naruto shrugged and walked over to the bush. After 10 minutes, Naruto came out.

" Easy peezy, lemon squeezy. " Naruto grinned, holding up a thumb. Lee joined him and grinned.

" Wow. You 2... ARE SO GAY FOR DOING THAT! " Yami whacked Naruto and Lee on the head and began to frown at Narutos' clothing.

Naruto was wearing an orange sundress ( VERY crazy to wear that in fall ) and yellow leggings with orange flats. His hairstyle had been displayed with high, long, blonde pig-tails.

" Aren't you cold? Naruto-chan? " Lee asked, overlooking what he was wearing.

" String-bean is definitely right, wear a sweater or something Naruto! " Yami replied, digging her hand into his plastic bag. " Here! Wear this. "

" That's too tacky! Have anything in yellow? -- "

" SHUT UP GAYTARD! Who the hell says tacky when they're a freakin' boy... or at least we _know_ your a boy " Sasuke smirked as Naruto fumed with anger.

" You're just jealous 'cause I make a better girl than you! " Naruto flipped his hair and gave him the hand. Sasuke frowned at the boy and slapped his arm.

" Girl " He muttered, smirking at his comment. Overhearing the Uchiha, most of the boys snickered as Naruto ignored him and started to strut.

" Naruto's done, Lee you're up. And I'm sure you'll make an ugly girl. " Yami mumbled the last sentence she had said and watched as Lee began to walk towards the bush.

* * *

" This movie is so sick!! The boys dress up as girls! Now that's _freaky_ " Sakura commented, munching on some popcorn.

The girls had decided to watch Girlie Boyie Trouble instead of Psycho Killa. Everyone had voted to watch another movie, Psycho Killa was just too... freaky. They passed the bowl of popcorn around, taking turns of eating popcorn.

" It's not so bad. The hot guy actually makes a pretty girl. " Temari answered, eyes glued to the screen of the television.

" Yeah, if you turn your head upside down! HE MAKES A DISGUSTING GIRL! " Tenten protested as the girls shook their heads.

" No, I'm pretty sure he still has hottness on him. " Temari replied, as the bowl reached her lap. Sakura sighed in depression and laid back in her seat. The night was pretty slow and so far nothing interesting had happened.

" You guys, this is pretty boring. Maybe we should do something else.. I mean, maybe we could just skip to Truth or Dare. " Sakura sighed heavily, reaching for the remote.

" But it's actually getting interesting! The blonde actually admitted she liked the hot guy when he was there! BUT he didn't care! " Tenten smiled, trying to encourage the movie.

" .. T..This is pretty boring.. " Hinata shyly announced, keeping her eyes on her hands.

" Hinata is right, so is Sakura, I'm dying from this stupid movie! " Temari moaned, as she covered her eyes.

" Let's turn it off. I'm actually getting pinker from this idiotic film! " Sakura agreed, inching closer to the DVD player. She pushed the off/on button and the movie popped out, sighing as this happened.

" What do you wanna do know? " Temari wondered aloud, Sakura tossing the DVD out onto the table. The girls shurgged and all listened to the silence.

" Eh. I'm going to get another soda. It's just too quiet. " Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen, hoping a conversation would start after she recived her Cola.

" Wanna play truth or dare? I mean, it's like 11 by now! " Tenten announced, the girls nodding at her statement.

" I guess we could.. " Ino replied, hesitating to agree. Temari clapped with enthusiasm and began to squirm.

" Could I be first? I want to go first! " The blonde demanded as the girls stared at her with a raised eyebrow. " I can't help it... I love truth or dare. "

The girls giggled as Sakura entered the room.

" So.. found out what we should do next? " Sakura asked, clicking open the can of soda.

" Yah-huh! And guess who's first? " Temari snickered as she evily slid her hands together.

* * *

" That outfit makes your butt look big! "

The boys ( being led by Yami ) were still going on about wearing skirts and such. Continued on from last time, it had seemed that Lee was done.

" T-this is not youthful.. " Lee cried, boys all around snickering at what he was wearing. Lee was wearing skinny jeans, a pink babydoll shirt with pink sneakers. " This is UNyouthful "

" Shut you're whining string bean. Anyways, whose up next? " Yami asked, tossing over the tissue box to Lee. The boys all watched in horror as Yami pushed Chouji towards the bush, throwing an outfit in the same direction.

" There ya go! Next up Uchiha, Sasuke! " Yami mimicked a game show host, the boys all laughing with delight. The raven-haired boy glared at the girl as she began to smirk.

" Whatsamatta Uchiha? Not brave enough to step right up? "

" No, it's just that I don't wanna be a BISEXUAL! " Sasuke shouted, glaring harshly. The girl rolled her eyes and began to taunt him.

" Oo I'm Sasuke Uchiha! And I'm not brave enough to dress up as a girl! " Yami pranced around as the boys began to laugh. Sasuke continued to glare as the girl pranced around the group, ignoring the fact that he was up next.

* * *

" Sakuraaaa Truth or Dare? " Temari asked enthusiasticly. Sakura calmed her down and settled onto the floor.

" ... Truth. " Sakura replied, ignoring the name-calling from Ino.

" Forehead you're such a safety cracker. Choose dare ya pussy! " Ino yelled, making fun of the girl. Sakura, frustrated with the blonde, stood up and slapped her harshly on the arm.

" Shut the hell up. " Sakura narrowed her eyes and sat back down. " Truth. "

" Hmm.. Besides Sasuke, who would you date? " Temari flashed her a sly smile while Sakura began to tap on her chin.

" .. I'd say... Shikamaru. Smart, hot, cute. Too bad Ino lost him. " Sakura laughed with delight as Ino began to glare.

" Whatever, pinky. Pick your next target. " Ino stuck out her tongue as Sakura looked away. With hesitation, the girl began to ponder.

" Hmm... Who would be -- Ah! Tenten! " Sakura smirked, Tenten fidgeted as she sat on the couch. " Truth or Dare. "

" Truth.. " Tenten replied, awaiting the horrored queston from Sakura.

" Admit you love Neji, or else you'll have to shout _something_ infront of my yard. " Sakura grinned as Tenten began to squirm.

" I can't ... " Tenten cried as the girls all giggled.

" Fine, if that's the way you want it. Go out in my front yard and yell ' I Love to Strip! ' " As soon as Sakura finished she began to crack up laughing, along with the other girls.

" Fine fine... I'll admit that I love Neji.. " Tenten sighed and began to blush mildly.

" Say it SAY IT " Sakura danced, happy that she agreed to do it. Tenten fondled with her fingers, blushing harshly.

" I Love Neji Hyuuga. " Tenten mumbled. The girls frowned and looked to eachother. Shaking their heads at the same time.

" Too quiet! LOUDER! " Temari screamed with enthusiasm. Tenten sighed and began to screech.

" I LOVE NEJI HYUUGA! " Tenten blushed, screeching at the same time. Shea sighed heavily once more and looked away as the girls all began to laugh hard.

* * *

" Whatever, as long as I get more chips I'm in. "

Yami teased the boy as he walked out from the bush. Chouji was wearing pink ( VERY ) tight tights, a long red skirt with a tight tanktop and red high heels. With that the boys all started to puke ( not for realz. ), all teasing Chouji as he walked by.

" You're just jealous I'm prettier than you guys. " He grabbed a bottle of gel from the shopping bag and began to sqeeze most of it on his hair. The boys frowned at him and watched as he rubbed all the liquidy, icky stuff in the tips of his roots.

" Dude, that is disgusting... " Kiba whispered, Shikamaru nodding at the statement.

" Uchiha is up! " Yami chirped, the raven-haired boy gave the girl a sour look and slumped, walking towards the bush he snatched a shopping bag as he passed Yami. " Welcome " Yami snickerd.

" I wonder if this will work. " Naruto asked aloud, playing with his left pig-tail. Yami nodded furiously.

" It will for _sure_! This is a good plan Naruto-kun! " Yami jumped into the air as she began to dance.

" Ah! That reminds me.. You guys havta wear hats. " Naruto replied, holding out a different bag. The boys whined with annoyance, wearing girl clothes was already enough, but now a _girly_ hat? They all sighed heavily and waited for what Naruto had to say.

" Just to cover your hair, Kiba doesn't have to wear it though. " Yami concluded, hearing a " Yes "! from the background.

" But you'll need makeup! To also cover up your markings. " A loud groan was heard from the group again as the others snickered with delight.

" Hurry hurry guys! It's about 11:30 by now! " Naruto cheered, his dress raising above his thighs. ( No naughty thoughts please )

Another groan was heard from behind the green shrub.

" Finally, Sasuke! Come out! " Yami commanded peering towards the bush.

" Bit- " Sasuke mumbled hunched and embarassed from what he was wearing. It had seemed Uchiha was wearing a black dress, knee-high with leggings. His dress had two thick straps, both adjustable.

Just then, a whistle was heard from Yami. She laughed heartily as he began to cover his legs.

" Smexy Uchiha. " Yami winked, Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored the ' insult '.

" Oh and here. Use these. " Naruto tossed him a razor along with shaving cream. " You guys will _all_ have to use these. " Naruto pointed out.

" What is this... WE'RE SHAVING OUR LEGS?! " Sasuke figured out, screeching loudly.

" Shut up, you ass. " Yami shushed. " Yes you havta use those. Careful, don't want you guys to scream. "

Sasuke began to cover his leg with the white cream, spreading it like peanut butter on a piece of bread.

* * *

A/N: Whoo hoo! Congratz. End of chapter already!! Sorry this took long... my fault. School work and such. But good thing I'm updating. Love to thank **monkiesfly**! Monkiesfly actually helped me out with the costumes and such. Oh and please note that I personally have nothing _against_ bisexuals. I'm okay with it. It's Sasuke Uchihas' fault! Anyways, be glad that I'm updating! You few reviewers barely review anymore! PLUS you're reviews are begining to come short! BUT it's your reviews and that's what matters! Gtg now! ( Homework! ) Ttfn.

Stay tuned for...

**Crashing the Party**


	11. Crashing The Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: Aha! Glad to hear you people loved my other chapter Most of ya wanted me to focus on Sasuke wearing a dress. ( Which I will XD ) Had some time again So here ya go! Chapter 11! My own personal record!! crowd screams Whoo-hoo!! Hope you guys enjoy _this_ chapter! Hoping it'll turn out funnier than before!

* * *

" I... feel a breeze. " Shikamaru pulled on his top, and clutched onto his bits of hair. " I.want.my.hair.tie " The boy growled.

" Relax you idiot. " Yami replied, adjusting the beanie laid onto her head. " This is totally worth it. "

" It better be. " Kiba grumbled as he sat, clutching onto his pink hood.

" Anyways, we need an excuse. An excuse to get in the house. " Yami called aloud, the boys fixing thier gazes towards the girl.

" Already figured it out -- "

" Naruto you are _definitely_ screwed up in the head. " Yami shook her head ruthlessly.

" Why is that? " Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Yami narrowed hers'.

" Naruto, why're you the absolute dumbass in the class.. but when it comes to devilish plans.. you're so smart your brain would usually pop from the thinking. " Yami explained as Naruto gave her a confused face.

" W-wha? " Naruto curiously looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Yami sighed in annoyance and shook her head.

" Nothing. Anyways... Naruto. Go on. Tell us your excuse " Yami said, squeezing her nose bridge at Naruto. A sign of annoyance.

" Well.. I thought we could tell them our car broke down and their house was the only house with the lights on. " Naruto slowly said, still confused on what Yami was saying.

" Wow.. that's actually pretty good. " Kiba commented as he frowned at the boy.

" What's wrong? " Naruto asked, examining his look.

" Well.. how could you figure out this kind of excuse? You're such small brained ass that even a plant can think harder. " Shikamaru replied as Naruto began to withdraw a confused face.

" There's a part in my brain that thinks sneakiness is my better subject. " Naruto answered as he began to pull out a make-up kit. Pulling out a small brush, he began to put blush on his markings. The boys looked at him and shook their heads.

" Whatever, that dumbass is definitely screwed up. " Kiba said, as he squeezed his nose bridge.

" Let's get going! Remember falsetto voice! Good thing you people didn't reach puberty yet. "

" HEY! " The boys all shouted glaring at Yami.

" WHAT?! I mean, it's not like you have moustaches or something. " Yami shrugged and lead the group towards the door. The plan was about to begin.

* * *

" Sooooo... Truth or -- "

_' Ding Dong '_

" ... Who could be at the door? At _this_ time?! " Sakura wonder as the girls silenced the room. Walking over to the front door, Sakura looked through the peephole and frowned.

" Ew. " She mumbled as she unlocked the locks.

" Hello there " A high pictched voice greeted.

" Uhmm... hello? Who are you? And _why_ are you at my house? " Sakura asked, looking questioningly. at the figure.

" Oh.. umm um. Yes yes! That's right! My name is Narina! Our car broke down infront of your house and.. we need a phone? " The blonde replied, sweat dropping at what he added.

" I guess.. it would be -- "

" Why thank you, you pink-headed girl! " Narina ( Naruto ) thanked, walking through the door and passing Sakura.

" Hi there!... I think.. " Tenten waved as Narina entered the house.

" Hi Tenten... I mean... brown-headed girl! " She laughed nervously as Tenten raised her eyebrow.

" Hmm... Well.. the phone is over there by the way. " Temari said as she pointed towards the hall.

" Thank youu! " Narina said, twirling towards the phone.

" Riiighhht... " Temari replied, narrowing her eyes as she frowned. Narina walked towards the phone and made sure the others wouldn't hear.

_" Hello? "_

" Yami! Come in now! " Naruto whispered harshly, taking a break from his falsetto vocals.

_" Right right. Coming in no-- "_

" Hiya "

Narina looked behind him and noticed Shikamaru waltzing in as he bowed. Narina snickered loudly, the girls all shocked at the girl that entered.

" My name is erm... Shizu? " The ' girl ' sweatdropped at her own name and noticed Naruto signaling him over. " I-I'm a friend of ... ? "

" Narina! " Naruto answered, screeching a bit. Shizu frowned a little and began to snicker.

" Yes! That's right! I'm a friend of Narina! Our car broke down and we need a phone! " Shizu replied twirling towards Narina. " Ah Naru -- Narina!! I see you've found a phone! " She added, patting the other girls' shoulder.

" Uh hmm Shizu-chan! Where are the others? "

" ... The others? " Sakura repeated, staring blankly at the two ' girls '.

**" WE CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE OTHER PEOPLE HERE! KICK THE NEXT TWO PEPOLE WHO COME IN! "** Sakuras' innerself argued, as the girl sweatdropped.

" Yes yes! We have.. Kitsu? Yumi... ? Chika? Leena ?.. And um.. Nejita. Last but not least Sassie! " Narina said, unsure of each name. After each call, the girls came in, waltzing at the same time.

" Please to meet ya. " Kitsu ( Kiba ) said, bowing as he grinned, showing his fangs. The girls looked at the ' girl ' with a blank look and watched as the other girls came in.

" Thanks for letting us use your phone! " Chika ( Chouji ) said, munching on another bag of potato chips.

" Doesn't she remind you of someone? " Temari asked Sakura, whispering.

" Chouji, for sure! " Sakura answered, leaning while whispering. Temari nodded at her answer and continued to watch as more girls began to twirl in.

" Yeah, whatever " Yumi ( Yami ) said, hands in ' his ' pocket as he walked through.

" Very please to meet you all " Leena ( Lee ) greeted, waving as he entered the room.

" Hn. " Nejita ( Neji ) said, crossing his arms and without saying a thing. It had seemed he was the only normal-dress girl. Wearing jeans and a normal T-shirt.

" Eh? Hi. " Sassie ( Sasuke ) quietly said, passing the girls as he pulled on the hem of his skirt.

Yumi stood beside Narina, pinching his arm, smiling as she did so.

" Why the _hell_ did you call me ' YUMI '?! " Yami asked, pinching his arm once more. Naruto resisted from yelling and smiled through pained tears.

" Because, your name was so friggin' hard! YOU try to come up with the names. " Naruto whispered back, glaring a bit. Yami smiled through the clenched of her teeth, and paused from pinching Naruto.

" I'm gonna get you back, baka. " Yami swore, walking away from the orange ninja. Naruto sweat dropped and sighed with relief.

" So... " Tenten looked throughout all the girls and smiled politely. " Wanna join our slumber party? " She added, ignoring the glares from her other friends.

" Sure " Narina purred, running over to join the group.

" W-Who's next? " Hinata asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

" Oh yeah, it was me! You other girls wanna join? " Tenten asked, gesturing to sit by her. The ' other ' girls nodded and walked over to to join.

" Yay! This party is huger! " Temari squealed as the others began to sit. " Let's go Tenten! "

" Hmm... Kitsu.. was it? " Tenten pondered aloud, pointing to the girl. Kitsu nodded at her question as Tenten grinned. " Truth or dare? "

" Psh. Truth is for pussies. I choose dare. " Kitsu said, trying to falsetto her voice.

" Great! I dare you to... hmm.. flash us. " Tenten laughed as the other girls joined him.

_" I can't! I'M A FRIGGIN' GUY! "_ Kiba whispered over to the laughing Naruto.

_" Then just say no you ass fart. "_ Naruto said, drying up from his laughter.

" Can't do that.. I have.. small ... boobs? " Kitsu replied as she blushed with embarassment. The other girls nodded and continued.

" Then you havta face the consequences! Truth for you then! Kiss & Tell Who was your first luva? " Tenten smirked as Kitsu smirked with pride

" Aha! Easy, Kiba Inuzuka! He's a hot guy! That puppy of his is awesome too! " Kitsu smirked as his friends began to snicker.

" Your turn then! " Tenten said, pointing to Kitsu.

Wondering, she looked around the group, noticing Sasuke looking away, he smirked with delight.

" Ehehe.. Sassie! You up next! " Kitsu snickered as the boy glared, twitching an eye. " Truth or dare? "

" Dare. " Sassie said, crossing his arms.

" I dare you to do the Super Sassie Swing " Kitsu smirked as the girls all started to laugh.

" What the hell is that? " She asked, angrily glaring.

" A dance, you dunce. " Kitsu replied.

" I don't even know the steps " Sassie answered as she narrowed her eyes.

" Aha! Yeah right! You were showing me in class _remember_?! " Kitsu smirked, as Sassies' eyes widened.

* * *

**FlashBack-**

_" Happy birthday Sasuke! " Everyone cheered as the boy blew out his candles._

_" FINALLY! You're 7! " Kiba happily yelled._

_" Sasuke sasuke! Over here! Dance for mommy! " Sasukes' mother cooed, having an open camera out. Sasuke started to narrow his eyes, seeing the sad face of his mother he sighed and happily smiled._

_Hopping from one step to the other, he began to move his hips. Swinging them up, then down. Up and down. Clapping his hands as someone began to put on " Old MacDonald Had A Farm ". Dancing to the rythm, he began to grinned with pride as everyone began to pinch his cheeks._

_" OH MY GAWD THAT WAS FUNNY! " Most of his friends laughed, Sasuke smirked and began to dance again._

_" You're just jealous 'cause you can't do it! " He stuck out his tongue and began to dance again._

**FlashBack Over-**

* * *

Sasuke shook his head and was about to finger the boy but stopped. Shifting his eyes around the group of friends, he began to notice most of the boys were snickering.

" Gonna do it? " Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Hope ya liked this one! I had fun making the flashbacks! It was definitely my favourite part! Anyways, R & R! Yayaya! This chapter was one of my fast ones, usually it would take me time. But.. TODAY IS A SATURDAY! Meaning, a _lot _of time to work on chapter 12 too Bye bye! Gonna make the next chapter now! ( Oh yeah and I'm sorry I forgot to mention Neji! I totally forgot about the guy.. well toodles! ) Ttfn:)

Stay Tuned For...

**The Super Sassie Swing**


	12. The Super Sassie Swing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: -IMPORTANT!- Two of you glorious readers had said that my story doesn't make sense. AND I'M SUPER UBER SORRY! It kinda gets off track because I forgot about the past! But please keep reading! From now on, I shall start regularly, meaning, FOCUSING ON SAKURA! Hope you people aren't mad... I'm new at making stories and can forget. So please don't blame me! Anyways-- ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Sakura looked to the other girls and squinted. 

_' Wow.. they look vaguely familiar '_

**" OF COURSE THEY DO! THEY'RE SO UGLY THEY RESEMBLE EACH AND EVERY UGLY PERSON ON THIS PLANET! "** Sakura mentally giggled at what her Inner-self had said and looked to Sassie.

" Are you gonna do it? " Shizu asked, lazily smirking. Sakura looked back to Sassie, only to see her stand up.

" Wow she's gonna do it! I wonder what this **Super Sassie Swing** dance looks like. " Tenten pondered aloud, most of the girls nodding.

" I'm gonna kill... Kiba _and_ Shikamaru. " He muttered as he clenched his teeth. Sakura curiously

Sakura raised her eyebrow as the boy stood still.

" Erm.. you know you don't have to do -- "

As Sakura got cut off; Temari smirked as she turned the radio on. As hip music started, Sassie narrowed his eyes towards the other girl.

Sakura let her eyes widened as the ugly girl started to dance. She cringed as the girl stiffly moved throughout the music.

**" WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! " **Sakura nodded along with her Inner-self and twitched as the girl finished his dancing. Immediately stopping, she crossed his arms as she tried to move her embarassment away.

" ... Um.. moving on.. Sassie.. Go for it. " Tenten coughed slightly as she interrupted the silence that had happened.

Sakura examined the girl as she smirked with delight. What was Sassie thinking?

_' Probably something sinister on Shizu or Kitsu. Afterall, they __**did**__ pressure her into doing that weird... Sassie Swing. '_ Sakura thought as the other girl looked towards Shizu.

" Hn. Shizu. Truth or dare. " The girl smirked sinisterly as Shizu engulfed the look.

" Truth. " The girl replied lazily, keeping her cool.

" I dare you to flash us. Not up, but down. " He grinned widely as Shizu stared with horror.

" OooOOoOOOoo "

" Shut up baka. " Shizu narrowed her eyes towards the other girl.

" Hey! That was fun! "

" Says who? " Shizu argued at the girl.

" Says me!! " Yumi backed the girl up as she threw his fist at him.

" U-Um.. S-So a-are you go-gonna do it? " Hinata asked shyly towards the other girl. Shizu sighed with irritance and shook her head.

**" THANK GOD! CHA! I THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA SHOW US THE OTHER DISGUSTING PART! " **Sakura sighed with relief and agreed with her Inner-self.

_' If she showed her... THING. I'd go blind for sure. I mean, if it's ugly up there. Then it's ugly down there. '_ Sakura thought to herself as Ino smiled.

" Then truth! If you were a lesbian, which one of us would you hit on? " Ino asked, smirking at what she had said. The girls looked at her with disgust and shock.

" Why the heck would you ask that?! " Sakura cried aloud as she cocked her head to the left.

Ino shrugged and looked back to Shizu.

" This question is just for fun anyways. " Ino said as she laid back. Shizu twitched and coughed lightly.

_" Temari __**cough**__ "_

" Who? " Sakura asked. The answer was hidden by a cough. No one could really hear on what she had just said.

_" __**cough**__ Temari "_

" STOP COUGHING AND LET US HEAR!! DATTE -- " Sassie slapped the mouth of Narina and narrowed his eyes.

_" Shut up dobe. "_ He glared, warning him to shut up.

Sakura curiously looked to Shizu with interest.

" Soooo you're saying that you'd hit on ... ? "

" HURRY UP AND SPIT IT OUT! " Tenten said with curiousity and rage.

" Fine fine... I'd hit on Temari. " He said quietly as he kept his eyes away from the girl.

Sakura sipped some of her soda and choked on what the girl said. Temari?! Wow. That was a.. interesting choice.

_' Temari is pretty and everything.. but boys stay away from the girl.. considering .. '_

**Flashback-**

_" H-Hey Temari.. "_

_Sakura looked curiously from her locker to 10 lockers down. It had seemed Temari was faced with a nervous looking boy._

_" Yeah. Hey. " Temari replied chalantly. _

_' I wonder if Temari is actually gonna let this guy date her. ' Sakura thought as she collected the books for the next class._

_" I was wondering and we've been talking for a while. Plus we __**have**__ been in the same -- "_

_" Just spit it out. God. " Temari said, irritated at the hesitation of the boys' question._

_" W-Wanna go out sometime? "_

_" No. " The girl said coldly, slamming her locker and walking off towards Sakuras' direction._

_' Wow. Another let down from Temari. '_

_**" CHA!! BOYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HER!! "**_

_Sakura nodded to her Inner-self and smiled as Temari jogged up beside her._

_" Hey Sakura. Let's get to class before the bell rings. " _

**Flashback - Over**

" Me?! " Temari cried aloud as her name was called.

" T-Temari-sama? G-Good choice. " Hinata replied, smiling faintly.

" **cough cough hack** Y-Yeah. Great choice! " Sakura replied as she grinned, holding back the tears the soda had given her.

" Tch. Whatever. I'm not a lesbo soooo don't try anything on me. Alright? " Temari replied, straining back her disgusting look.

" Hn. Whatever. " Shizu answered, trying not to make eye-contact with the girl.

" Erm.. Anyways. Pick someone Shizu. " Ino said, as the girl looked throughout the faces of the other.

" Ino. Truth or dare. " Shizu said coldly, remembering the confession Ino had made earlier.

" Hmmm.. I'd say truth. " The blonde replied as she waited for the girl to come up with a question.

" Are you going out with anyone? " Shizu asked.

_" Pfft. Not anymore. Considering the weird scene that happened.. Shikamaru hearing what Ino said.. "_

**" HOW THE HELL DID THEY COME IN ANYWAYS?! "**

" I was actually.. but we kind of broke up. "

" What do you mean ' kind of '? You used him as bait you jerk! " Tenten argued as Ino sighed with grief.

" Yeah whatever. " Ino replied bitterly, as she folded her arms.

" How can you be so careles Ino?! " Sakura asked as she sipped some soda.

" Says you forehead. " Ino stuck out her tongue as Sakura narrowed her eyes.

**" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! "** Her Inner-self warned as she lunged for the girl. Unfortunetly knocking down her own can of soda, spilling some on Sassie and herself.

" Oh sh-t." Sakura cursed as she paused from attacking Ino. " Sassie I'm so sorry! " She apoligized as Sassie bolted up from the spill.

" F-ck. " Sassie cursed as she took a look at the blouse she had spilt.

" Ahh damn... I'll help you change.. Change into my clothes at least! " Sakura pulled on the wrist of the boy and led him to her room. Rushing up to the stairs, Sakura called back down to the others.

" Hey! Guys keep playing! " Sakura hollered as she grabbed the boy towards her room.

" I'm sorry Sassie. Stupid Ino can be such a pain. " Sakura bowed and locked the door behind her. Opening up her closet, she handed the girl a set of clean pajamas.

" Here. Some clean clothes. " Sakura slid the pile of clothes into her hands and sat ontop of her bed. Unbuttoning her pajama top, she looked up to Sassie.

" Um.. Why aren't you changing? " Sakura asked curiously, as she paused from changing.

" U-Um.. " Turning red, Sassie looked away.

" Don't be shy. We're both girls so who cares? " Sakura grinned politely and continued to unbutton her wet top. Slipping her pajamma top off, Sassie turned red as she spotted the pink laced bra.

" Gonna change yet? You can always turn around if you're too shy you know. " She suggested as the girl shook her head rapidly.

" Okay.. if that's how you want it. Start changing. You're getting my carpet wet. " She chuckled as she slid her bottom off. Revealing a matching pink-laced pair of undies. Sakura looked back up and stared with shock.

" ... S-Sassie?! Are you okay?! " Sakura cried aloud, pausing from changing.

" Hn. Yeah why? " Sassie replied, as Sakura continued to leave the expression of shock. Sakura rushed over to the side of her bed and grabbed a tissue box.

" It's .. because your nose is bleeding!! " Sakura cried as she held out the box of tissues.

" I- I am?! " Sassie turned red and ran to the mirror in the corner. Sure enough, red blood was coming out of his nose. Spewing close to his mouth.

**With the Others**

" So who's next? " Tenten asked eagerly, jumping from her seat. Ino curiously looked around the room, examing the faces of other people. All of a sudden she she smirked with delight and pointed to Yumi.

" You. Truth or dare. "

" First of all. I have a name. It's Ya -- "

" Yumi. " Neji slapped the mouth of the girl and narrowed his eyes as Yumi glared.

" Yeah. Yumi and second. Dumb blonde, I choose dare. " Yumi said bravely, victoriously smiling. As Ino grinned seductively.

" I dare you to kiss me. " Ino winked as Yumi stared with horror and disgust.

" WHAT?! " She cried out loud.

" Kiss me. " Ino smirked as Yumi went into shock.

" Gonna do it or not? " Chika asked, munching on a few more chips.

Yumi looked at the girl and then suddenly smirked. He had gotten an idea.

" Sure 'Hot stuff'. Pucker up and close your eyes. " Yumi smirked seductively and watched as she crawled over and let her lips out.

Suddenly, Yumi grabbed the chocolate bar she had been chewing on and shoved the thing into Inos' mouth. Chocolate spread throughout her face.

" HUH?! " Ino looked shocked as everyone started to laugh loudly.

" I don't like girls who use guys. What are you? A golddigger? " Yumi asked, crossing his arms with a smirk. Everyone continued to laugh while Ino puffed up with rage.

" Pfft what? Are you a gay-ass like all the other 'yummy' ones? " Ino asked as she gave the boy ' The Hand ' .

" What the fuck? Me? A yummy gay-ass? Damn, you ARE a whore." Yami stated coldy as she stood up from her spot. " Hmm...considering the clothes you wear... maybe you're not just a whore... but a hoe. "

" OOOooOOoooOOooOO "

" Shut up Narina. "

" Can't help it. It intensifies the whole thing. " Narina replied, as she shrugged towards Nejita.

Ino glared and looked away as the dare she had asked for had not gone how had she had planned.

" I'm going to get some soda. " Yumi shrugged and walked towards the kitchen as the girls all looked at each other.

" Let's see.. Ino. I guess you choose the person who asks. " Tenten replied as she settled down from laughing.

* * *

**With Sakura and Sassie**

" Soo.. are you okay now? " Sakura asked as the wet Sassie had finally recovered from the nose bleed.

" Hn. Yeah. " The girl replied as Sakura had finally gotten dressed.

" You sound vaguely familiar... Are you related to Sasuke in any way? " Sakura asked curiously as she sat at the edge of the bed.

" No.. " The girl responded as she let the blood cover up with the tissue.

" Hmm.. If you _were_ related to Sasuke, You sure would be unlucky. I mean, Sasuke is someone you definitely want to catch your eye with.. too bad he doesn't do that with me.. " Sakura babbled as Sassie listened to what the girl had to say.

" I always make a fool infront of him.. have you ever felt that way with anyone else? " Sakura asked as Sassie shook her head.

_' Must still be shy.. '_

**" SPEAK UP GOD DAMNIT! CHHAA! "** Her Inner-self demanded.

Sassie shrugged and sat on the side of the bed, continuing to recover from the nosebleed.

" Hmm.. well. Just change and we'll meet you downstairs. "

Closing the door, Sassie sat and just thought.

_' Hn. Another fan-girl.. why do I feel so different with her? '_ He shook off the feeling and began to change.

* * *

A/N: WHOOO! You're done chapter 12!! YAAAHOOOO! Sorry it's been a long time.. like 3 or 4 months hasn't it? I've just been lazy and haven't been attracted to the story. But thanks to **monkiesfly** and **amethystuchiha** I've finally recovered and am FINALLY continuing on with the story! Anyways, Has Sasuke finally thought about Sasuke? Will couples emerge? Why is Yumi is mean? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you people enjoy! Ttfn, Mokia out ;) 

Stay tuned for the next chapter..

**A Little Love**


	13. A Little Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: Haha! I'm being up to date! TAKE THAT LAZINESS AND SCHOOL!! Waha. ahem Besides that, I'm glad you people are at LEAST reviewing. I missed the reviews sniffle Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! I didn't spend a lot of time on it butttt it was fun :)

* * *

" Sakura! How's Sassie doing? " Tenten called from below as the other girls continued to play.

" Eh.. Fine. " Sakura lied, ignoring the fact that the girl _did_ have a nosebleed spewing from her very own nose. " Uh.. So how's the game going? Who's turn is it? "

" Well since Yumi dissed Ino, Ino has to repick someone. " Temari replied as Ino growled in response.

" Shut.your.mouth. " Ino bared her fangs as she sat on the couch, crossing her arms.

" I-Ino p-pick again." Hinata said quietly as Ino looked around the room.

" Truth or dare, Tenten. " Ino said, rolling her eyes. Surprised, Tenten curiously looked at Ino.

" Hmm... truth. " Tenten replied as Ino sighed with frustration. She picked up her knees and hugged the pair.

" Hm.. Who would you make out with? Neji or Lee? " She smiled with interested as Tenten bolted up, blushing lightly.

" Pffft. It's so ovbious... " Narina bragged as Nejita began to blush. " It's so ovbious she's gonna choose Lee. "

Nejita turned towards the stupid blonde and glared harshly. Narina looked at the girl and cocked her head to the left.

**" WHAT THE HELL?! LEE?! GROSS! "** Sakuras' Inner-self threw up mentally as Tenten began to look at the group with disgust.

" Lee is too.. 'youthful'. He's annoying, nice and... eh.. creepy.. but I don't like him. " Tenten replied as Leena began to sob dramaticly.

" Eh? Leena? What's wrong? " Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

_" Emotional much? "_ Sakura thought to herself as the girl continued to cry louder.

" 'ey, who's up? " Yumi asked casually as he unclicked a soda. Setting down on the bed, the others pointed to Tenten.

" Soo? Who's it gonna be? Lee or Neji? " Kitsu replied in a falsetto voice. The girls raised their eyebrows at the girl and went back to Tenten.

" **ahem** I think.. Neji. " Tenten replied quietly as she played with her fingers, as Hinata did too.

" Thinking about Nejis' name.. Nejita, you have a similar name. " Temari commented as Nejita bolted up.

" Uh... Coincidence? " She smiled nervously as the girls nodded slowly and understandingly.

" T-Tenten.. you c-can pick now. " Hinata stated as Tenten nodded at the girl.

" Hmmmm.. Narina! Truth or dare. " Tenten smirked as Narina smirked right back at the girl.

" DARE! Dattebay -- "

_" Shut it you baka. "_ Nejita narrowed her eyes as she slipped her hand away.

" Um.. Okay.. go for it Tenten. What shall the dare be? " Sakura replied as she moved her eyes away from Nejita.

" Hmm.. Narina! I dare you to lick the toilet bowl seat!. " Tenten smirked with glory as the girls looked at Tenten with disgust.

" TENTEN! That's disgusting!! " Sakura yelled, twitching her eye. Tenten shrugged and kept her sights on Narina.

_" Pfft. As if Narinas' gonna accept th-- "_

" HAH! IS THAT ALL?! THIS IS GONNA BE EASY!! DATTE -- " Narina looked hesitantly at Nejita. Narrowing her eyes towards the blonde, Narina piped up.

**" WHAT?! HE'S GONNA DO IT?! HAH! THIS'LL BE FUN!! " **Sakuras' Inner-self commented as the spirit inside her mentally punched a fist in the air. Sakura shook her head helplessly, it definitely _wasn't_ going to be a pretty sight.

" Hn. "

The group looked up, only to see Sassie coming down the stairs. Sakura sighed with relief, he had cleared his nose-bleed up. Setting herself down, she crossed her arms as Tenten looked at the boy with disgust.

" Ugh.. are you SURE you wanna do it? " Tenten asked, reassurance in her voice.

" YEAHH! " Narina cheered as a toilet flush had been heard. The group perked up and looked towards the washroom from down the hall.

" Hey, so who's playing? "

" ..Chika.. when did you go to the washroom and.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?! " Sakura fanned the smell away as she pinched her nose. As the others covered the smell with their hands, Chika sweatdropped.

_" O-Ohh.. god.. "_ Sakura complained as the group wretched with disgust.

" AHHHH! GROSS! CHOUJI! DON'T TELL ME -- "

" WAIT!! CHOUJI?! " Temari asked as the girls bolted up to the sound of the boys' name.

" E-Erm.. "

" That is unyouthful! Why did you have to yell his name? "

" NOT MY FAULT!! DATTEBAY -- "

" NARUTO?!!! " Sakura cried as a vein popped in her head.

" Dobe. " Sasuke grumbled as Sakura gasped with surprise.

**" D-DON'T.. DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS SASUKE!! "**

" N-Naruto-kun?! " Hinata gasped as she began to turn red. Fainting, Kiba groaned with frustration.

" Why does she always faint? " Kiba asked aloud as Akamaru awoken from the noise.

" Troublesome.. " Shikamaru commented as he laid on the bed.

" S-Shikamaru...? " Ino gasped aloud.

" Hmph. What the hell do you want? " Shikamaru asked coldly, his eyes still shut.

" S..Sasuke? .. " Sakura mumbled quietly as Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting.

" Hn. What do you want? " Sasuke asked, mono-tone in his voice.

" E-Ermm.. " Sakura punched herself mentally, she felt like Hinata. Shy.

Tenten looked over to Nejita and a vein popped in her head. Remembering the part where he had peeped on her.

" PERVERT!! " Neji looked up and gasped with surprise as the girl hit him with the pillow.

" TENTEN! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM! " Neji cried in defence as Tenten started to blush red.

" IDIOT!! " Tenten cried as she continued to hit the boy with a couch pillow.

" S-Sasuke.. Did.. did you see me in my ... " Sakura played with her fingers, ignoring the fact she looked like a complete idiot.

Sasuke bolted up and blushed, keeping his cool he coughed slightly and nodded. Sakura, blushing, gasped and mentally punched herself.

**" IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!! "**

" Look! Shikamaru! I didn't mean it! I want us to be friends! .. " Ino cried aloud as Shikamaru laid on the bed, not caring.

" You stabbed me in the back, you think I can accept you? Pfft. Not. " Shikamaru answered coldly, holding back the anger.

It had seemed, that tonight would be chaos.

" IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!! " Tenten cried as she repeatively whapped the boy with a pillow.

" GAH! TENTEN! STOP! " Neji glared as the girl began to blush harder than ever.

" Looks like everyone is having problems! DATTEYBAYO! " Naruto called aloud, watching the room go into shambles.

" Eh, you are so right. " Chouji replied, munching on some pretzals as they continued to watch.

Sakura sighed and sat down right on the couch, depressed and ignoring the fact that everyone was destroying her living room. Sasuke thought she was a complete idiot. Period. She sighed again and watched as Ino, Hinata and Tenten tried to clear up their problems..

_" Augh.. everyone is -- WAIT! WHERE THE HECK IS TEMARI?! "_ Sakura thought as her head perked up to find the blonde.

_" Hmm.. Maybe she's getting a drink. "_ Sakura thought as she made her way towards the kitchen.

**With the Couples**

" SHIKAMARU! YOU BETTER LISTEN!! " Ino cried aloud as Shikamaru shrugged. " Because.. I love you.. but not in that way.. I'm sorry I hurt you. " Ino whispered as Shikamaru cracked one eye open.

" Hmph. Idiot, don't be sad. You can still get a chance with Sasuke. But not with me. " Shikamaru replied as he got up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

" ... augh.. I'm such an idiot.. " Ino whispered to herself, taking the anger upon herself as she bumped her head upon a pillow.

" TENTEN! STOP!! " Neji roared, trying to fight back the feathery pillow.

" WHY SHOULD I?! YOU PEEPED AT ME! "

" YEAH BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! YOU WERE IN THE WASHROOM AND I DIDN'T KNOW! " Neji glared as he stopped the pillow hitting.

" Look, I heard the stupid confession of you liking me. " Neji blushed as Tenten looked at the boy surprisingly. " .. and don't be expecting an ' I like you too ' confession from me. " Neji said stubbornly.

Tenten looked at the boy with depression. She needed some ice-cream to escape the tears.

" Because you already know I do. " Neji blushed, looking away from the brunette.

Tenten blushed and glared as she tried to fight the squeals of joy.

" Hmph. Whatever. " Tenten replied as she held the hand belonging to Neji. Neji blushed and glared as they ignored eachother.

**With Sakura**

" Hey Temari! Where were you? " Sakura asked curiously as Temari twirled around.

" Ah.. getting a drink. It's too loud in there anyways. " Temari replied as she begun to fan herself with a 3-purple circled fan.

" Man.. I'm such an ass.. " Sakura sighed, depressed.

" Why? What happened? " Temari asked as she poured another drink for the girl.

**" I MADE A FRIGGIN' FOOL OF MYSELF INFRONT OF SASUKE!! "**

" Well... stupidSasukemadememakeafoolofmyself!!NowIwanttoavoidtheguy!Considering..Ichangedinfrontofhim...NowIdon'twanttoshowmyfacearoundhim!! " Sakura breathed with relief as she had finished her sentence.

" .. Um... Rephrase that please? " Temari asked as Sakura smiled sheepishly.

" Stupid hottie Sasuke made me make a fool of myself.. Now I want to avoid the guy. Considering I changed infront of him.. Now I don't want to show my face around him!! " Sakura answered as Temari nodded understandingly.

" Hmph. It's just a guy. So don't worry. As they all say, there are more fish in the sea. " Temari winked as Sakura sighed sadly.

" At least a guy likes you. " Sakura mumbled with depression.

" Who? Shizu? Or I mean.. SHIKAMARU!! Come here ya little idiot!! " Temari warned as Shikamaru swore.

" Troublesome.. I thought I'd get away with running away. " Shikamaru cursed as Temari rolled her eyes.

" Pfft. Run away from me? I don't think so. " Temari glared as Shikamaru shrugged carelessly.

" YOU LAZY ASS!! " Sakura winced as Temari swore at the boy.

**" LET HIM AT IT!! CHAAA! "** Sakuras' Inner-self barked.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME! "

" Calm down Temari-chan!! " Sakura replied as the blonde girl huffed with annoyance.

" Is it MY fault I'm expressing feeling? " The boy asked lazily as Temari let a vein pop from her head.

" IDIOT!! " Temari blushed as Shikamaru yawned lazily.

" Hmm.. so you want to go out? " The boy asked with no care in the world.

" YES! So if you don't mind. GET OUT! We're having a talk. " Temari replied flushed with pride she had let out her feelings.

" Aha. Temari-chan!! I can't believe you accepted! That's so rare! " Sakura commented as Temari continued to blush.

" Whatever. "

Sakura sighed in depression one more time. She was about the only person who didn't have anyone that liked her.. Well.. except Naruto and Lee.. but that was different.

It seems like the night has only started. What will become of Sakura? Temari and all the new couples?

* * *

A/N: Haha! How'd ya like me now?! I FINALLY GOT MY STORY GOING!! WHOOOOO! Can't wait when it finally finishes! Not like I'm enthusiastic about it! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! And I REALLY hope you guys read and review. Ttfn, Mokia.

Stay tuned for..

**Couples Couples Everywhere**


	14. Couples Couples Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters starring in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Yami Shinigami** - **Monkiesfly** does!

A/N: Here you go you peoples! Glad some of you reviewed!! I'm so happy! **amethystuchiha** and **monkiesfly** smushed me with ideas/reviews again! Thanks you people!! After all, no ideas would mean NO chappie! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Now on with teh story!

* * *

Sakura yawned sleepily as Temari cocked her head to the right. 

" What time is it? .. It's like this whole sleepover is lasting forever. " Temari commented as the pink-headed girl nodded.

Looking to the time, Sakura gasped with surprise.

" I-It's 4 in the morning!! We didn't get any sleep this whole time! " Sakura replied as Temari shrugged.

" Eh, would you really notice? Arguements are keeping everyone awake. " Temari replied as she casually laid back on the kitchen counter.

" Yeah well... I'm sleepy.. no ones arguing with me -- "

" Forehead, Temari-chan. " Ino grumbled as she stomped into the kitchen.

" Huh? Ino? What's wrong? " Temari asked as Sakura glared.

**" GRR... INO-PIG!!! "** Sakuras' Inner-self roared nastily.

" Hmph.. Shikamaru hates me. " Ino mumbled, depressed.

" Figured that out now? " Sakura asked as Ino sent a death-glare towards the girl.

" SHUT UP!! At least I HAD a boyfriend. " Ino spat as Sakura angrily growled. Ignoring the girl, Sakura glanced over to the quiet Temari.

" Temari? You're awfully quiet. " Sakura commented as Temari smiled faintly.

" Eh.. I'll go check out what the others are doing. " She replied as Sakura raised her eyebrow.

" Hm.. what's up with Temari? " Ino asked curiously as Sakura shrugged. " Hm.. Well I'm going to get a drink and go sleep in your room. " Ino said as Sakura looked at her with confusion.

" Why not sleep with the other guys? " Sakura questioned as Ino shook her head furiously.

" I can't live to sleep in the same room with Shikamaru.. just too.. "

" Awkward? "

Ino nodded and grabbed a glass of water. Sighing she waved and exited the area, Sakura sighed herself and leaned on to the kitchen counter.

_" At least she isn't awkward with Sasuke.. "_ Sakura thought as she closed her eyes.

" Hn. "

With eyes cracked open, Sakura gasped and blushed red as the boy made his way towards the fridge.

" Hey Sasuke. " Sakura choked aloud as she tried to act cool.

" Yeah. Hey. " He replied in his mono-tone voice.

" So.. having fun? " Sakura asked hopefully, hoping the redness on her face cooled down.

" Not really. " Sasuke shrugged, clicking off the top of his soda pop can. Walking out of the room, Sakura collapsed onto the counter.

" Stupid.. stupid me.. " Sakura mumbled as she brushed her hair away from the center of her face.

**With the Others**

" Kiba stop snoring! " Naruto nudged as he cuddled the couches' pillow.

" Hmph, SHUT UP. I'm trying to sleep. " Kiba argued angrily at the others.

Naruto growled slightly and continued to cuddle as Kiba and Akamaru took the other side of the couch.

" NARUTO! GET UP! It's a sleepover, not a stupid snooze-fest. "

" Ehhh that's not fair! It's a SLEEPover, you're SUPPOSE to sleep. " Naruto pointed out as his eyes were glued shut.

" BAKA! "

" Hey.. wait a minute.. " Tenten said aloud, the others pausing to hear the curious voice. " Shika is Shizu.. Lee is Leena.. Neji is Nejita.. "

" No duh Tenten. " Kiba said aloud as his eyes were still shut tight.

" Yeah yeah.. but who's Yumi? " Tenten frowned as the attention adjusted to the boy/girl.

" WHAT?! You still haven't figured out who I am? "

" Nooo. Not entirely. " Sakura replied as she entered the room.

" I'M YAMI ya dolts. " The girl cried aloud as she mumbled the last two parts of her sentence. With the others gasping, Sakura glared.

" SHINIGAMI?! Grrr... " Sakura growled as Yami smirked.

" Yup. Here at your party, ONCE AGAIN. " Yami victoriously laughed as the others frowned.

" No need to get all happy there. " Shikamaru pointed out, stretched out on the carpet.

" Eh, lazy ass has a point there. " The girl shrugged as she scooted next to Naruto.

**" SHINIGAMI NEEDS TO GET OUT!! "** Sakuras' Inner-self roared viciously.

_' Just let her stay. She can't possibly get any .. '_

" Ho hum and looked what I found. " Yami giggled as she whipped out a pink little notebook.

" What is it Yami-chan? " Naruto asked, perking up as to what she got out.

" Something called... Blackmail. " The kunoichi smirked as Sakura looked at her in horror.

" You.wouldn't.dare. " Sakura twitched as the others cocked their head to the right.

" What's going on? " Temari asked curiously as the Yami and Sakura battled in glares.

" It's ovbious. It seems to be Sakura's Diary of some sort. " Neji replied, crossed armed.

" Try me, forehead. " Yami continued to smirk as Akamaru barked.

" Read it, see what it says. " Kiba grinned as Yami nodded.

**" SHE WOULDN'T DARE!! CHA! I'M GONNA RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!! "**

Flipping to a random page, Yami smiled like the Grinch.

_" Dear Diary, Sasuke-kun was SO hot today at school. I tried getting his attention but he wouldn't look my way.. Why won't he acknowledge me?? I'm pretty, strong, and skinny. A boy's desire!! .. Yet.. it's the other way around.. He's __MY__ desire. "_ Yami mocked Sakuras' voice, reading the passage from the girls' notebook.

" ... "

" SHINIGAMI I'M GONNA INJURE YOU IN PLACES THAT YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HURT IN!! " Sakura screamed wildly as Yami kept her cool.

" Try it. " She smirked as Sakura began to chase her.

" ... Wow. Sasuke how do you feel? " Naruto asked, grinning as Sasuke glared.

" What is this? An interview? Get out of here dobe. " He said in his mono-tone voice, pushing the boy's face away.

" Youthful friends! Quiet! I am listening to the news! " Lee shouted as the others frowned.

" News? Why would you be looking at .. gah... " Chouji groaned with a sweatdrop as the others peered around him.

_**" Gai here with the weather! Youthful sandy clouds will be surrounding Suna! While Konoha gets the bad weather! UNYOUTHFUL NEWS! A bad storm will be hitting! Youth should not go outside! Youth youth you -- " **_

Neji grabbed the remote and immediately shut off the television. He shook his head and watched as Lee glittered with glory.

" GAI-SENSEI WAS FULL OF YOUTH! YOSH! " Lee cheered as the others frowned.

What did Lee see in him?

" Erm.. Anyways.. there's gonna be a storm.. Should we stay or go? " Temari asked cautiously.

" I don't think so. Considering the weather outside looks extreme. " Shikamaru stated as the group looked to the window.

It had seemed rain and thunder was beaming outside. Harsh wind blowing in all directions... Seemed VERY hazardous. Cows, cats, sheeps and dogs flying!! Lights crashing! BOOOM BOOM ... ahem..

" Um.. Let's ask Sakura-chan if we can stay. " Naruto sweatdropped as the others nodded.

" BUT! For now! Let's play.. a little game. " Tenten grinned.

" A-Augh.. " A small voice stuttered, awaking from her knock-out.

" Hinata-chan!! Hinata-chan!! You're awake!! " Naruto exclaimed happily as the others peered to see what was happening.

" I-I-I-I-I ... Fainted.. " Hinata mumbled quietly as Kiba shook his head.

" Hinata-chan, you need classes. " Kiba said sympathicly as Akamaru barked in agreement.

" S-Sorry.. " She apoligized, turning red as Naruto felt her forehead.

" Red again? " Naruto asked suspiously as Hinata nodded slowly.

" G-G-Gahhh!! " Hinata fainted once more.

" Ehhhhhhhhh... " Naruto sweatdropped as the group sighed in unison.

" Besides that.. I think we should play.. spin the bottle. " Tenten stated as the girls murmured.

" But we don't have a bottle. " Chouji replied, chugging down a bottle of rootbeer.

" Thank you! " Temari replied, grabbing the bottle from the big-boned boy.

" Nooow. Everyone know the rules? If it's you're turn then YOU spin the bottle, lands on a boy, spin again. Lands on a girl, 5 minute kiss. " Tenten grinned as everyone anxiously got into a circle.

" WAIT! What about Ino, Sakura and Yami? " Naruto asked, pausing the game.

" When the come they can join! Now! First up: NARUTO UZUMAKI! " Temari yelled with enjoyment.

" M-Me?? " Naruto grinned his fox grin of his and let the bottle land in the middle. Spinning it, he watched eagerly as the bottle stopped to Sasuke.

" GAH EW! I have to kiss Sasuke-teme?!!! " Naruto asked, his voice booming throughout the whole home.

" WAITTT!! BAKA! IT DIDN'T STOP! " Kiba replied, whacking the blonde upside the head.

" Hmmmm.. "

" Hinata-chan?! " The others asked aloud as the fainted girl, laid sprawled on the floor.

" H-Hmm? " Hinata asked, hazy of what just happened.

" Looks like Naruto has to kiss Hinata-chan! " Tenten said with awe as the others snickered.

Hinata blushed deep red and began to feel dizzy.

" H-Hinata-chan?! AW Not again. " Naruto cursed as the girl fell back.

**With Sakura and Yami**

" Grr.. SHINIGAMI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! " Sakura pounded on her bedroom door, angrily hoping that she would open up.

_" Not coming OUUUT "_ Yami sung from inside the girl's bedroom.

**" SHE BETTER COME OUT! OR SHE'S DEAD MEAT! " **Sakuras' Inner-self screamed mentally.

As 5 minutes passed by, she growled angrily and pounded on the door once more.

" THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE SHINIGAMI!! "

_" What line? What're you talking about forehead, dear? "_ Yami asked innocently from the other side of the room.

" YOU'RE GONNA COME OUT BY THE COUNT OF 3!! " Sakura commanded as no response was heard from the other side.

" 1.. "

" 2.. "

_" 3? "_ Yami mocked from the other side. _" Look forehead, I've heard a retard count before but no as slow as you ."_

" GRRRR!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! " Sakura yelled barging down the door.

She looked around the room and huffed. Yami was no where to be seen. Looking to her bed, Sakura smirked.

" Hmph, I'm not stupid Yami. It's ovbious you're under the sheets. "

Punching the lump under the sheets, a familar voice groaned in pain.

" Yami?! Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry! I never thought that would -- "

" ... SAKURA?! " The blonde behind the sheets demanded. " BAKA! THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL! "

" INO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE -- "

" Buh- bye! " Yami waved, shutting the door close.

" SHINIGAMIIIIII! " Sakura yelled in anger as the home shook.

The party was getting crazier and crazier by the second.

* * *

A/N : WHOOO! It's over!! Not that it's a good thing but I finally accomplished it! Sorry it took so long again! School and snow, homework and SO MUCH MORE!! **sobs** ahem Anyways, Hope you people enjoyed THIS chapter! And thanks to all you reviewers! I really owe you readers! Ttfn, Mokia! 

**Stay Tuned for..**

**A Murderer?!**


	15. A Murderer!

A/N: Another chappie for my adoring fans!!... Yeah, I DON'T have MUCH adoring fans, but couldn't you people let me fantasize?! **ahem** Anyways... Hopes you people enjoy, I mean, school and all got in the way of updating my story! I'm sure you people were VERY much worried on where I was.. right? Grr.. I hope so! ENJOY!

* * *

**With the Others**

Temari fluttered a white towel, hoping Hinata would wake from the air. The group surrounded Hinata, watching as she blinked a few times.

" W-What's happening? " The girl stuttered, continuing to blink.

" You fainted! I can't believe faintees never know what just happened. " Tenten complained as Temari shook her head in response.

" No no, it's because they have a faint memory! The just fainted! "

" Although, fainters who MADE them faint -- "

" ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID FAINTS! " Kiba bursted as the two girls squeaked. " Hinata, are you okay? " He asked curiously as she nodded shyly.

" Good, are you up for kissing Naruto now? " Tenten asked, regaining the urge to talk.

" Who's kissing Naruto? " Yami interrupted, walking down the stairs of Sakuras' home.

" When did YOU come? " Neji questioned as Yami slyly smiled.

" No where.. no where.. Anyways, who's kissing Naruto? " The girl repeated as Hinata started to blush deeply.

" Hyuga. " Sasuke answered, crossing his arms.

" Errm.. He's kissing Neji? " Yami asked curiously as some of the boys snickered.

" EW No! Yami, he's kissing Hinata-chan. " Tenten corrected as the girl nodded in understandment.

" So pucker up Hina-chan, blondie's gonna plant one on ya. " Temari smirked as Hinata tried not to blush.

" Ahaha, it's gonna be Naruto's first kiss. " Kiba laughed hysterically as Naruto glared, casually tilting his head to the side.

" Wait, Hinata! Is this _you're_ first kiss too? " Naruto asked as Hinata jolted with a deep blush.

" Y-Y-Yes... " She stuttered uncontrollably as Naruto leaned forward.

" REALLY?! " Naruto asked as the others sweatdropped.

" U..hn.. " Speaking unaudiablly, Naruto leaned in closer.

" HUH? " He boomed as Yami whacked him on the head.

" BAKA! Don't talk so loud. It's annoying. "

" Sorry Yami-chan! Sorry! " He apoligized, moving away from Hinata.

" NOW PUCKER UP! " Tenten screeched with enthusiasm.

Hinata blushed and shut her eyes closed. Waiting for the boy of her dreams to lean in and kiss her.

**With Sakura**

" Grr... Once I get out, I'm gonna CHOKE Shinigami to death. " Sakura growled with irritation as Ino blew her bang away from her face.

" My stomach hurts.. YOU BITCH! WHY'D YA HAVE TO PUNCH ME?! " Ino screamed loudly, clutching her stomach.

" I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU BASTARD!! " Sakura shouted back in response as she growled.

" Ow.. I'm serious Sakura, it hurts. " Ino squeaked as Sakura softened her reaction.

_" Oh damn.. what should I do? "_

**" JUST LEAVE HER TO DIE!! She's been trying to beat you for everything!! " **Her inner-self protested as she mentally shook her head.

" Umm.. " Sakura said blankly as Ino laid back in bed. " Lemme see where it hurts.. maybe I can help out. " She added hopefully as Ino huffed.

" I think I got a bruise or something. "

" Just shut up and relax you pig. " Sakura spat as Ino glared.

**With the Others**

" Are you gonna do it or not? " Temari asked impatiently, crossing her arms with irritation.

" Let them take it easy, it's their first kiss after all. " Tenten replied as Temari sighed with annoyance.

" YOSH! C'mon! YOU CAN DO IT! " Lee cheered as Tenten bopped him on the head.

" BAKA it's not a stadium. "

" How do we kiss? " Naruto asked stupidly as Sasuke grunted.

" Dobe. " He grumbled as Naruto glared.

" I DON'T SEE YOU KNOWING HOW TO KISS " Naruto barked as he glared.

" Maybe it's because I'm not a manwhore. " Sasuke said as Naruto began to fume. " Hn, I'm going to the washroom. "

" AFTER me. Ladies first. " Tenten winked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" Hmm.. Sakura-chan has another bathroom in her room " Temari stated as Sasuke got up.

" I'll be right back. " He grumbled, stepping up the stairs.

" Sooo HURRY UP AND KISS. " Temari cried as Naruto squeaked.

" Ohhhhhh this will be hilarious. " Yami laughed as Naruto leaned towards the other girl.

" Fine fine fine. Hinata! Close your eyes. " Naruto commanded as the girl blushed harshly.

" O-Okay.. "

**With Sakura**

**" GAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS SO WRONG "**

Sakura nodded mentally as Ino unbuttoned her pajama top. Displaying a white bra, a small little bow inbetween her breasts.

" Okay.. tell me if it hurts. " Sakura commented as Ino nodded with pain.

Poking different spots of the blonde's stomach, she waited for the reaction from the girl's face. Seeing if it hurt or not, asking: ' Does this hurt? ' each and every poke. Five inches away from her bra, Sakura poked with curiousity.

" Does THIS hurt? " Sakura questioned, poking the girl lightly.

" OW!! ... " The girl's best friend screeched in pain as Sakura winced.

" So that's a yes? " Sakura joked as Ino narrowed her eyes.

" Ya think?! " She asked angrily as she clutched her stomach once again.

Then all of a sudden, the door swung open. The two girls whipped their heads to the boy who had just entered. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura looked down, noticed her hands upon her best friend's stomach. Sakura blushed and sheepishly laughed.

" H-H-Hey Sasuke-kun! " Sakura laughed idiocticly as the boy frowned.

" Hn. I don't wanna know what's going on. "

" Sasuke! Do you wanna.. come over and sit? " Ino asked seductively as the boy raised his eyebrow.

" With a lesbo like you? I don't think so. " He said coldly as Ino froze from his words.

" We're not lesbos!! I accidentally -- "

" I'm only here to use the washroom. " Sasuke interrupted, casually walking over to the bathroom.

" Yeah.. well c'mon Ino. Let's go get some bandages. " Sakura said, hiding the sadness in her voice.

**" Caught being an idiot.. again "** Her inner-self sadly commented as Sakura let Ino slide her top on. Helping Ino limp, Sakura sighed.

Sasuke would never fall for her.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. At least inside the bathroom he could let the redness flush itself down. He sighed with irritation and turned the tap on.

" Hn " He grunted as he began to wash his face. " I don't like that pink-headed baka. " He convinced himself as he used the white towel that hung on the bathroom's towel rack.

" Just because I blushed doesn't necessarily mean I like her. " He grumbled to himself looking at his reflection in the mirror.

" Teme, you're just lying through your teeth. " His reflection spoke to him as he growled. That was how Naruto would've said it.

" You're definitely lying. Admit it, you like her. " The witty reflection smirked as he glared.

" I don't like her. " He gritted through his teeth, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Who was he trying to convince?

**With the Others**

" WHOA! What happened to you?! " Chouji asked surprisingly, stuffing another barbeque chip into his mouth.

" **SOMEONE** locked us in my room and I accidentally punched Ino here. " Sakura explained as she glared at the laughing Yami.

**" I'M GONNA KILL HER!! "**

" Ino are you alright?! " Tenten asked, examining the girl who limped over to the couch.

" Yeah, just bandaged my stomach. " The girl smiled as Sakura continued to glare at her other rival.

" Anyways, what's going on? " Sakura asked, shifting her gaze towards the others.

" Just trying to let Naruto and Hinata kiss. " Temari asked as she sighed with frustration. " YOU CAN DO IT ANYTIME SOONER YA KNOW. " She angrily called out as the couple 'eeped'.

" I-I-I Don't t-thi-- "

Everyone gasped with surprise as Naruto quickly kissed the girl and leaned away. He grinned with enthusiasm as everyone stayed silent.

" Wow.. that was brave Naruto -- "

" Hey! I just noticed.. but why're you always the one to break the silence? " Temari questioned as Tenten frowned.

" What're you talking about? "

" Well you keep breaking the DEEP pauses of silence! Why don't you give someone else to bre -- "

" SHUT UP! Jeez, girl talks these days. " Kiba growled as the group continued to stare at the frozen Hinata.

" I-I-I augh k-e-d "

" KABLOOM, Hinata explodes. " Yami joked as Hinata began to faint.

" I DID IT! My first -- "

" It's not your first. " Shikamaru commented as Naruto frowned.

" Whaddya mean not my first? "

" Sasuke. " He replied casually as Naruto choked on the candy bar he had just eaten.

" AUGH! DON'T REMIND ME!! " Naruto cried aloud in anger as the boy they were talking about had emerged from Sakura's bedroom.

" Hn, dobe, what's with the screaming? "

" DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME!! " Naruto angrily shouted as he backed away from the boy.

" Whatever. " He commented, as the storm outside adopted a lightning bolt.

" ZOMG "

" Gai-sensei has said that there will be a bad storm!! UNYOUTHFULL!! " Lee said as Sakura gasped.

**" OH GOD! THAT MEANS.. "**

" Can we stay here until the storm dies down? " Temari asked kindly as Sakura sighed with frustration.

_" Oh shit... that means more craziness. "_

" S-Sure.. " Sakura replied as she shuddered at the thought of the nuttiness that would increase in her home.

" Sakura and Sasuke "

Perking up to her name, Sakura frowned and turned to the others. What were they talking about?

" Yes? " She asked as the bottle pointed to her direction. " What.. do you.. oh man. " She whispered to herself as she noticed they were playing Spin the Bottle.

" UNFAIR!! She has like a metal clip in her hair!! " Ino whined as Tenten playfully pushed the other girl.

" Hn. " Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

" Man man man man man man man. " Sakura whispered to herself as if she were in danger.

Then all of a sudden the door bell rang.

" Don't tell me someone else got caught in the storm. "

" Hope not. We already have enough people in this house. " Sakura grumbled to herself.

Opening the door, no one was there but the falling rain. Sakura frowned and shut the door. Was that a prank?

" Who was it? " Tenten asked curiously as Sakura went to sit down.

" No one was there -- "

The bell rung once more. This prank was getting REALLY old. Before getting to sit down, she opened the door.

_**" Your weather forecast from youthful Gai!! Now here's the News Report with Kakashi Hatake! "**_

_**" Hatake Kakashi here -- "**_

_**" KAKASHI YOU'RE SO HOT!! "**_

_**" Ehehe. Thank you, but anyways. On the news today, Serial Killer on the Rampage. It seems a mysterious Serial Killer is on the run, near Konoha that is. "**_

_**" THAT IS SO UNYOUTHFUL!! "**_

_**" Details at 1 "**_

" S-Serial killer? " Ino sputtered as the group looked at eachother.

" And near Konoha.. " Kiba added as the girls started to shake.

" What if.. what if.. " Tenten nervously shuddered.

" No .. no.. that Serial killer ... wouldn't really knock then leave... " Sakura comforted as she paused. " Or.. would he? "

Then the doorbell rang again.. what the hell was happening?

" G-Get it Saku-chan. " Tenten encouraged as she glared.

" So I'M the one who gets killed first? I don't think so. " Sakura barked as Temari glared at the others.

" Babies. _I'll_ go get it. " Temari commented, walking towards the door.

Opening up, there, stood a black, shady figure. HOLDING A FRICKIN BUTCHER KNIFE!! Lunging towards Temari, he tried to stab her.

" COME AND GET IT. " The killer forcefully said, cackling at the same time.

" OH MY GOD! STAY AWAY!! " The girls screamed as the boys started to panic.

" AHAHAHAHAAAH " The man cackled fiercefully as he smiled sickly.

" PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!! " Ino pleaded as she backed away in the corner.

" Having a sleepover eh? MIND IF I JOIN YOU?! "

The group hugged eachother, hoping the killer would pause and think about what was about to happen. Pfft, as if that were about to happen.

_" Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I'M GONNA DIE "_ Sakura screamed in her head.

**" NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! "** Her inner-self fought as she tried to kick away the masked murderer. With only pulling the dark green hoodie down, everyone gasped.

This sleepover was FILLED with drama.

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHA you people don't know who the person is! I'll give you a hint though! The character does not belong to Kishimoto! Hope you people LOVED this one! It gave me a while to make but as they say: Better late than never. So anyways, once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ttfn, Mokia.

**Stay tuned for..**

**The Serial Killer REVEALED!**


	16. The Serial Killer REVEALED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: HAH! Finally, the killer is revealed ;) This is gonna be fun to type. I'm sorry it took longer than expected, afterall , my stupid teacher gave my class homework over the HOLIDAYS! Can you believe him? Hmph, well here anyways! Hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and **AHEM** if you people don't LIKE OC's in this story, DON'T FLAME! I've had the experience with one reviewer. Thank you OTHER REVIEWERS!! Anyways, here it is once again: REVEALING THE KILLER!

* * *

" MIZU?! " Everyone cried in unison as the girl waved.

" H-H-HOW COULD YOU?! " Temari asked, shock filled with inside her face.

" T-That.. was... "

" THAT WAS AWESOME! Great job Mizu-chan! " Yami cheered as Sakura gave the girl a death-looking glare.

" SHE MADE US LOOK STUPID! WHADDYA MEAN THAT WAS AWESOME?! " Sakura yelled as Yami growled.

" EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO AN OPINION!! " She defended as the so-called 'killer' laughed.

" Sorry if I made you guys scream. Yami called me up to do it. " Shrugging, the girl politely pointed to the girl who laughed heartily.

" This... is... a drag. " Shikamaru replied as Sakura watched the boy cross his arms.

**" THAT SHINIGAMI!!! "** Sakura's Inner-self roared mentally.

" Hn, good one. " Sasuke smirked as Sakura looked back at what happened.

_".. Hmm.. to think about it.. I never DID see Sasuke scream or panic.. "_ Sakura thought as discussion started to go on.

" Wow.. YAMI did all this?! " Tenten asked with curiousity as the girl nodded.

" I've got to hand it to ya Yami. You're _good_ at scheming. " Temari laughed as Ino and Sakura glared.

" We could've gotten chopped up with that knife she has!! YAMI!! " Ino screamed as the 'killer' shook her head.

" Hn, it's rubber. " Neji replied, the girl handing the plastic knife towards the boy.

" Heh, Mizu you're good at acting. " Kiba commented as the girl bowed playfully.

" Anyways, the only reason I came here is to pick up Yami. "

" Wait wait wait!! When did you make the call, Yami? " Chouji asked, stuffing his face with a chocolate bar.

" That was the easy part. I made the call when we I dissed blondie over there. " The girl replied, pointing to the shocked Ino.

_" Wow, she really IS good at scheming "_ Sakura thought, keeping the comment to herself.

" That was youthful Mizu! " Lee congratulated as the girl laughed.

" Thanks, that was _very _' youthful ' of you to say. " Mizu replied as Kiba looked at her curiously.

" How'd you get here? I thought there was a freak storm. " He asked as Mizu nodded.

" There is. It's just that it calmed down a few minutes after Gai's weather report. So I came over and did what Yami said. " The girl explained as Naruto laughed.

" Ahahaha Mizu-chan, I don't think you should go back. " Naruto commented as Sakura looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

" Why not? She could take DEATH over there, home. " She replied, narrowing her eyes towards the girl.

" Well, because -- "

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside, shaking the window sil that was filled with condensation. The girls gasped and the boys started to murmur.

" Because of that, dattebayo. " Naruto cheered as Sasuke bopped the boy on the head.

**" URRRGH.. CHA! THAT MEANS MORE OF SHINIGAMI!! "** Sakura's Inner-self cried with hatred.

" Hmph, Mizu, you're definitely going to be responsible of stupid Reaper. " Sakura commanded as Mizu nodded understandingly.

" Hn, Pinkie, can't handle me yourself? " Yami smirked as the girl growled with impatience.

" ANYWAYS, I'm still curious. How did the serial killer report get on T.V. ? " Tenten asked as Mizu raised her eyebrow.

" Serial killer report? ... "

The group paused.

" Ahem.. besides that... what time is it? "

" It's... 6 in the morning. " Sakura groaned as some of the teens gasped with surprise.

" 6 in the morning?! So we spent all this time awake and not realizing what time it is?? " Temari asked with surprise.

" It seems so. " Neji answered, as he crossed his arms. " This whole time was wasted. "

" Well not completed wasted, we still need to see.. "

_" No kiss.no kiss.no kiss. no kiss "_ Sakura looked away from the group, hoping her friends weren't looking her way.

" The SasuSaku KISS. " Yami chirped as Sasuke grunted lightly.

**" CHA!! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!! KISS THE BOY!! HE'LL REALIZE HE LOVES YOU!! "**

Sakura shook off her Inner-self's shout. Hoping that she could just skip this whole sleepover. WHY ON EARTH DID ALL THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! She sighed recklessly and looked up, only to see Uchiha close to the girl.

" NO WAY SASUKE CAN DO THIS!! IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!!! -- OW. " Ino clutched her lower abdomen and growled lowly.

For once, Sakura agreed with Ino. It _was_ unfair. She DID have feelings for Sasuke, but this was too sudden. They barely KNEW each other!! A few small chats here and there, but nothing too serious. Wait.. was this a chance to let Sasuke and her become closer? Nothing like this happened! So it MUST be destiny! ... Right?

" Hurry up and kiss. Just get it over with so we can all sleep. This shall be the last event. " Tenten declared as the teens all agreed.

" Until tomorrow " Temari chuckled evilly. " So HURRY UP DAMNIT. " The girl commanded.

" Ehhh why can't we just do this tomorrow too? " Sakura offered as everyone murmured.

" JUST KISS! Stop hesitating like Hinata did! She went for the dive, so you should too! "

" Actually Naruto did. Which was a pretty bold move. " Kiba nudged the blonde boy beside him as the boy's small dog yipped.

" I'll go get some food. Maybe.. a morning snack? " Mizu offered as Chouji agreed.

" MORE BBQ FLAVOURED CHIPS PLEASE!! " The boy yelled as the girl laughed and nodded.

" I'll help, Seeing Uchiha and Forehead kiss? Not a pretty sight. " Yami commented, getting up from her seat.

Sakura growled and watched as Sasuke came closer and closer. The pink-headed girl blushed and backed away as the boy continued to come.

" CHICKEN! And THAT'S why I should kiss Sasuke. " Ino ranted as Sakura sneered.

" Too bad the bottle didn't point to you. " Sakura teased as the blonde girl growled.

" Yeah well... " Ino muttered as Sakura laughed.

" Hn. "

Noticing Sasuke, Sakura gulped and shut her eyes closed as she backed into the couch. This was too quick, I repeat, TOO QUICK. This was stupid, if she kissed him it would gain nothing. So why not dive for it? Huh huh??

_" I'M TOO CHICKEN!! "_

**" GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!! CHAAA NO NEED TO PANIC!! "**

The girl gulped with anxiety and pressed her lips out. This was her first kiss, how was _she_ suppose to know how to kiss? WAIT!.. This was her first kiss.. her first kiss with Sasuke!!! Is this an accomplisment or what?! .. But still.. Sasuke would feel nothing! I mean, he's like a FRIGGIN' ROCK!! A good looking rock...

Sakura shook her head and backed away from the boy who wanted to get this over with.

" If Sakura won't do it, I'll gladly take her place. " Ino smiled devilishly.

" Sakura, just dive in. " Tenten commented, climbing onto the rubber bed.

" AHA No offence Sakura-chan but you're looking kind of stupid. " Naruto laughed heartily.

_" Just ignore him.. Sasuke's... Sasuke's just going pressing his lips against mine.. no stupid deal.. "_

**" THAT'S A-WAY TO GO!! GO FOR IT! CHA! "**

Jerking her head forward, Sakura brought her lips to the boy's. She blushed harshly and made the most of it. As in TRYING NOT TO BREATHE.

_" AUGH!! I HOPE MY BREATH DOESN'T STINK!! Gahh what if he thinks my lips are flabby? "_

**" Hmph, JUST ENJOY!! "**

Listening to her innerself, she retained herself from moaning wildly. WAIT A MINUTE!! SASUKE WAS USING HIS TONGUE!! Was he french kissing her?! Whoa... Sasuke.. THE Sasuke.. was french kissing her! Meaning, using his tongue!... Wait.. What if THIS was his first kiss too?!

" G'Night "

Sakura perked up to the sound of the farewell of sleep. She turned around and noticed most of her friends already getting ready to sleep. Was it already over? Or was it just a fantasy?

" Sakura, you know you can take your lips back into the NORMAL position. " Yami and Temari commented as they both snickered at the same time.

Sakura ignored the two girls. So it WASN'T a dream? Hmm... whatever. Sasuke doesn't really feel anything anyways so who really cares? It was just a normal.. small peck to the lips! But how come.. She couldn't help but feel it was more then that?

" I'm.. just gonna.. do to the bathroom. "

" Use your own bedroom's bathroom. Sasuke's using the one in the hallway. " Kiba snored as he rolled over in the couch, his dog lightly snoring at the same time.

" Oh.. thanks.. " Sakura replied, in a daze.

" Saku-chan, are you alright? Don't act all that because of that stupid kiss. " Ino scoffed as the pink-headed girl ignored.

" Uh.. " She mumbled as she got up from her sitting.

**With Sasuke**

The boy rinsed his face once more and gazed at the refliection he saw in the mirror. It was happening again, he was BLUSHING. How stupid. How could he be blushing?! It was just some fangirl who wanted attention.

" Lying again. "

He looked to his reflection and glared.

" I'm not. " He grumbled to himself.

The boy splashed water upon his face and slapped his cheeks lightly, making sure he was awake. Unfortunately, he was.

" Through.your.teeth. "

" Shut up. "

_" SASUKE-TEME!! WHO'RE YOU TALKING TO?! "_

Shit.. was he going crazy, worst of all, OVER A GIRL?! He looked to the door and grunted. The boy clenched onto the sink's counter and sighed with frustration.

" No one you dobe, now go away. "

He rubbed the stress on his face and stared at his reflection once more.

" I like her. "

" Ding ding, we have a winner. " The reflection smirked as Sasuke growled in response.

What were these stupid feelings? It was annoying the crap out of him.

**With Sakura**

Shutting the door behind her, she sat on the closed toilet. She gazed at the closed door and sighed nervously. Sasuke shouldn't have sneaked into this party. It was just making the sleepover harder and harder for her to get through. The kiss was just getting to her head... WHY MUST IT BOTHER HER?! Stupid boys.. Stupid sleepover.. STUPID NARUTO.

" Please let the whole thing die.Please let the whole thing die. Please let the whole thing die "

Sakura prayed as she got up from the toilet. The girl turned on the tap and whipped out the pink toothbrush that was laying aimlessly on the counter.

Unfortunately, the whole thing wasn't going to listen to her praying.

* * *

A/N: Yup, there you have it. My OC inside. Don't worry, my OC won't get in the way and she won't be paired with anyone so don't FLAME ME FOR IT. Jeez, but I'm sorry it took so long! **Monkiesfly** just kept telling me to go so I finally finished! TAH DAHH! An accomplishment.. Gahh, I feel way better. No more burdens.. until the next chapter . Oh and sorry the chapter is a bit short, I barely had any ideas! I promise I'll make the next chapter better! Ttfn, Mokia.

Stay tuned for..

**Girls and Revenge**


	17. Girls & Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters starring in my fanfiction story :(

A/N: Welcome back to the 17th chapter! Muahahahaha! Beware, more stupid, randomness will be yet to come. Although first, I'd like to thank a few people, the people who made me feel appreciated :)

**monkiesfly** -- THANK YOU! Nee-chan, you definitely are a reliable, trustworthy AND precious friend who people should praise.

**amethystuchiha** -- THANK YOU! I'm definately sorry you got swamped with homework, but I'm glad you reviewed!! I promise to send you a PM, seems I was buried with homework too ;)

**NarutoHinata17** -- Awww, the review you gave me was as sweet as sugar. I mean, giving me a high score AND complimenting the story, ALONG with the review!! Oh, and I promise to see the chapters that you put up. ( I just don't have enough time . )

**ShikaTema** -- What can I say about you? You're reviews are coming along well! THANK YOU!! I'm really glad you turned around . As they say, Join the good side, we have ice-cream ;)

**moonlesslife** -- THANK YOU! You're reviews are short, but I love 'em. Thanks for the support! Can't wait for more reviews!

**HarvestGirl10** -- THANK YOU! You're review was long and sweet. The fact that you even gave me ideas were AWESOME and APPRECIATIVE!! Thank you! Sorry I didn't PM, usually when it's long reviews I PM back :) I promise to! So please don't feel I'm mean ;)

Overall, thank you readers for either reading and/or favouriting this! Enjoy the current chapter, you people earned it :)

* * *

_" Sakura "_

_Nnn.. What was that? .. Where am I?.. W-What's happening?_

_" Sakura... Wake up. "_

_.. Why does that voice sound so familiar?..._

_I opened my eyes and looked beyond the darkness that surrounded me. Why did I feel so lonely? .. Is this how I'm going to end up? Alone? I blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the dark room I was in._

_A boy._

_" Finally, you're up. Oh and your snoring was definitely loud enough to break a window. "_

_His insulting language.. it's someone I definitely know.. it's on the tip of my tongue.. _

_" ... " _

_My voice?! W-Why can't I say anything?! Trying to choke out a sound, I lightly pounded on my chest, HOPING something would come out.. HOPING. It didn't work.. I couldn't talk.. Where was I?! _

_" Don't worry, this is just a dream. "_

_I blinked with confusion and watched as the hidden face came towards me, coming closer and closer with each step he took._

_" Hn, figured out who I am? "_

_The boy stood before me, his face still hidden in the darkness. Who was this guy? _

_" Look, you're going to wake up.. I need to tell you something important. " _

_.. Important? Wake up? What is this guy TALKING about? It's all so confusing.. _

_" I like you. "_

" Sakura! Sakura! "

The pink-kunoichi groaned with annoyance and tried to shrug off the nudging that bothered her.

" Wake up ya rhino. "

The pink-headed girl blinked a few times and squinted her eyes in the darkness. Great, MORE darkness. How irritating..

" WHAT?! "

" SHHH!! "

With a puzzled look on her face, the girl whipped her head around and watched as a few hands cupped themselves onto her own mouth. Muffling some an unaudiable noises, she focused her eyesight on the girls that surrounded her.

" Shut up!! You're ruining the whole plan you idiot. "

" Pawn gupdo? "

_' WHAT PLAN?! What the hell are they talking about?! '_

" Erhh.. Excuse me? "

The girl glared harshly at the others who still had their hands upon her own mouth.

" First, promise not to yell. "

Nodding, the girls slowly released their soft hands.

" WHAT THE HEL -- "

" SHHH! "

" She won't shut up. Bring her upstairs then. "

The girls nodded as Sakura watched with confusion. Each hand clutching onto a piece of Sakura, they picked the girl up tenderly, and made their way quietly. Hoping not to disturb the sleeping boys, they crept across the living room floor. Mumbling puzzling things, the girls slowly tip-toed upstairs, glancing at the boys before finishing the stairs they climbed on.

Closing the white door to Sakura's room, the girls switched on the light.

" IDIOT! You almost ruined the whole thing!! "

Sakura glanced with annoyance at the blonde who nagged. As the girls dropped Sakura to her own bed, the pink-haired girl began to yell.

" WHAT plan?! You guys!! I BARELY had time to sleep!! What -- " She glanced to her clock and groaned. " It's already 7 in the morning. How stupid. Sleeping seems like a GREAT idea. " The girl added with a hint of sarcasm.

" Whatever Ms. Grouch, but anyways, the whole thing we're doing is revenge. "

" Revenge? For what? "

**" THIS BETTER BE A GOOD PLAN TO WAKE ME UP!! "**

" Duh, for the guys pranking us. It's time to get back at them. "

" Why all this of a sudden? " Sakura asked groggily as she yawned.

" Well, I'll leave this to you Yami. " Tenten grinned as she pointed to the evil plotter.

" Heh, Mizu and I came up with a great idea, especially for Chouji. "

" I think the Chouji part is a little over the edge. " Mizu replied as Yami snickered.

" Listen here Pinkie, we're going to draw all over the boy's faces. "

" That's it? Some pranking. "

" Shut up and listen to the whole plan you idiot. "

" Look, we haven't heard ALL of it, but that's why we're listening. " Temari replied as she glared at the two arguers.

" Okay, getting the boys, is totally a dream come true. "

" Definitely, so LISTEN properly, I think we'll .. "

It all trailed off after **dream** was mentioned. Everything she had dreamt last night was flooding right back into her mind.

_" I like you "_

Who are you?

_' I didn't get to finish the dream.. '_

She sighed and tried to focus on who was speaking, but it wasn't happening. She was high up in the clouds. Day dreaming. Not paying attention. The dream had her mind absolutely preoccupied. She wanted to finish the whole thing, see what happened next.. but wait.. who WAS this mysterious character? Argh.. stupid friends, got her to interrupt her dream.

" Sakura?.. SAKURA!! Are you listening? "

Snapping back to reality, the girl turned her head towards Tenten. Err.. she wasn't listening..

" Sakura, you've gotta listen, seriously. If you don't follow the plan they'll -- "

" C'mon, we just slept an hour ago, there gonna SUDDENLY wake up? Let's just get started "

**With Sasuke**

_" I like you "_

_There he said it. His feelings were finally escaped from his heart. It was as if a burden was FINALLY lifted. But.. wait.. who was he confessing to? How pathetic, he couldn't even see the face of the girl. Trying to study the face of the girl, he failed. The dark room he was in was just too dark. It was impossible. The only specific feature of the girl, was a bandaid displayed on the lower left of her cheek._

_" Hn, gonna say something? "_

_Nothing. It was as if the girl was born with no voice. I frowned and crossed my arms with annoyance. This was irritating, why was this dream even happening? It was stupid, I mean --_

_Embraced._

_She hugged me. The girl hugged me. _

_" .. "_

_I gently jerked away.. she wouldn't let go. I looked down and watched as the girl buried herself into my chest. Then I looked away, trying not to blush on what was happening. I coughed slightly, trying not to make it awkward. Didn't work. It just built it up._

_She laughed lightly and hugged me tighter._

_" I.. "_

_.. She's talking.._

_" I.. I like you too, Sasuke.. "_

" Nnnn.. Sasuke.. Shut up.. you're thinking loud.. "

The raven-haired boy frowned at the orange shinobi who grunted. How could he hear thinking? THAT'S why, he's such a dobe.

The dream.

It was definitely real-life. But who was he to judge? Dreams WERE realistic, it was like that. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed lightly. Idiotic dream..

**With Sakura and the Girls**

" So do you understand NOW?! "

**" THIS GIRL'S WORKING MY GEARS!! "**

" Yes yes, now let's just get to it. "

Sakura watched as the others shuffled out quietly, waiting as the others all left. Sitting on the bed, she looked to the pink wall that had a picture frame. Her and some guy at the age of seven. She knew it was rude to forget the name of someone hanging on her bedroom wall, but it wasn't exactly her fault.

Back in the day, Sakura use to be best friends with these two guys. The problem was.. she could remember but ONE best friend. Naruto. Sure he was whacky and crazy, but he was a great best friend. Important word: WAS. Now the current Naruto... was the same thing BUT.. the only difference was, Naruto moved closer to liking BOYS as friends instead of girls. Ugh, typical guy.

Now for the OTHER best friend, that's a different story. He was a sweet guy, quiet, but sweet. They were friends for a LONG time. That is, until they both turned twelve. The boy's parents... told him.. he was moving. He told Sakura, that he couldn't make him go, so he slept over at her house for a long amount of time.

Then something tragic happened. Something that made the boy crack. His brother hunted him down.

**Flashback**

_" Did you understand the homework? I didn't get it.. "_

_" Sakura, you need to improve on these things. Seriously, they're easy! "_

_" Sorry.. I'll try to work harder. "_

_" Don't worry, I'll just tutor you -- "_

_" Little brother. "_

_I perked up and slowly looked up from the rocky pathway. I gazed at the man who stood infront of us. His black hair tied.. his eyes tainted with red. Were they contacts? .. No.. they couldn't be.. his eyes .. they look lifeless.._

_" W-Who are you? "_

_" Hn, foolish little girl. Get out of the way. I'm only here for your friend. " _

_" Get away from Sakura!! What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?! "_

_" Easy, I played with your so called 'friends' "_

_" I'M NOT GOING. Leave .. us.. alone. "_

_" Do not disobey me. "_

_Panicking, I looked to the boy beside me. Weeping. I helplessly looked to the two brothers, what was happening? This was all so confusing.. I didn't want him to go.. he was a friend I loved.. I cared about him.._

_" Don't make him leave. "_

_I rushed to the center and blocked the two from arguing anymore._

_" Please don't. "_

_" Little brother.. do not.. disobey me. "_

_I glanced to the boy I was protecting.. -- Anger?! W-Why was he angry?! What were those eyes?! Shades of red... Staring.. at .. me._

_" Get out of the way Sakura. I'm going.. don't stop him. It's.. it's.. it's disrespectful. "_

_I watched with confusion and continued to as the boy shoved me aside and followed his brother.. Stopping after walking a few steps ahead, he looked back at me with anger and tears._

_" Don't.. follow me. I hate you. I hate everything about you. You're guts, you're face.. consider our friendship.. over. "_

**End Of Flashback**

Now he hung there, the picture of the jerk. Both of them smiling under a sakura tree, him crossing his arms while she sat against the tree. How stupid. Why did she keep it up anyways?..

_' Maybe it's because the years spent with him, was definitely fun.. '_

She smiled to herself and shook it off. Still, one thing got to her. Why _did_ the boy act so mean? One minute he's Mr. Nice guy then the next thing you know, SNAP SNAP! A snapping turtle going after your ass. She.. was just trying to help him out. No need for the anger against her. If only.. she could twist back time and ask why oh WHY was he so mean?

" Oh gosh, here you are again, WILL YOU STOP SPACING OUT?! "

" Sorry.. " Sakura muttered as Ino frowned at the girl.

" It was a joke, it was SUPPOSE to be Ha-ha funny, not boo-hoo funny. "

" Yeah, well you STUPID IDIOTS WOKE ME UP WHEN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DREAM!! " The girl cried aloud as her Inner-self broke out in anger.

" IT WASN'T MY FAULT SLEEPING FUGLY!! -- "

" SHHHH! Be quiet you guys! " Mizu shushed stepping into the room. " Now c'mon, we're starting the plan. Yami and the rest of the girls are already downstairs, so LET'S GO! "

" YEAH INO-PIG! Get your large ass down there. "

" Hmph, I wouldn't talk, fat thighs. " Ino muttered as she followed Mizu out of the room.

Then it snapped back to her.

**The Dream.**

Was.. maybe.. that guy... the SAME boy.. from her childhood?! If it was, someone was going to get a beating!! Well, in a DREAM that is. She sighed with stress and switched off the lights. She sneaked downstairs and watched as a few of the girls nodded while listening to Shinigami.

" So we all know the plan right? We sneak all the food out FIRST, THEN we draw on the guy's faces! Alright? BREAK! "

The girls scattered and hurried into the kitchen, carrying clumps of food into their hands. Trying to not make a sound, the girls ran back and forth, making sure the plastic bags of chips, along with other junk food, didn't make as much noise.

" Hey! PINKIE! Get your ass in gear!! " Yami scolded, whispering harshly.

**" SHUT UP BITCH! LEMME TAKE MY TIME! "**

Sakura glared and rushed into the kitchen, carrying vegetables and fruits in her hands.

" What the hell are you doing?! I SAID JUNKFOOD! The boys won't eat goodie food like that, they happen to love chocolate. " Yami yelled angrily as Sakura raised her fist.

" WHOA WHOA! You guys, Sakura just made an itty mistake, just get work done. " Temari replied and broke up the two.

As the girls finished up the clearing out, the group made their way towards their backpacks and immediately took out their lipstick and eye liners.

" .. Temari, why're you taking out your lip gloss? It barely does any effect on -- "

" Relax, I'm just using it to touch me up. Sure it's night time, but c'mon, a lady's gotta look good "

" Enough with the chit chat, let's get this party REALLY started. "

**With Sasuke**

_" Shh.. they might wake up.. "_

Noises. Heard through the house, but the only boy who could hear it, was Uchiha. He blinked a few times and tried to focus his eyes on the figures making their way towards him. He glared and scoffed, what stupid plan were they up to? He turned sleepily, peering to see the girls. Flinching.

_" Good he's not awake, it scared the crap outta me. "_

Temari.

_" SHH! They might still wake up you know. So quiet! "_

.. Tenten.

_" Let's get started. "_

He turned lightly, making sure the girls didn't see his movement. He cracked one eye open and watched as the girls started doodling on the faces of the other boys.

_' Don't tell me that's their plan. '_

It was. It seemed the girls were just planning to doodle and write.. was this all? Or was there more to this so-called 'evil' plan? Hmph, either way it wasn't in his interest. If they bugged him, he would just catch them in the act.

_" I get Sasuke-kun!! "_

A squealing Ino.

Speak of the devil, seemed they WERE going to bug the shit outta him. Whatever, if they made a move, touched his hair or tried to rape him, he would just fight it off. He was strong .. he was..

Looking wide eyed, he stared at the object above his head. There, sitting on the shelf, was something he could not believe.

_' ... She.. Why... Why does she still have that? .. '_

* * *

A/N: WAHAHAHA! Another .. well.. sorta.. cliffie! Hope you people enjoyed THIS chapter. It was VERY interesting to type this out. I had fun, one night I typed like there was NO TOMORROW BABEH! Muahahahaha, I really hope you guys review and don't flame. I believe this chapter was worked on hard! So fill every review with love 3 AHAHA That's so peacefulnessish. Yes, that's a word. Anyways, watch out for the next chapter! Ttfn, Mokia out! 

Stay tuned for...

**Skipping Down Memory Lane**


	18. Skipping Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: GRAHHH! I'm so sorry I never updated for such a friggin' long time. Though, I have understandable reasons WHY I never did. 

**Reason 1: Procrastination -** You all know procrastination gets the best of us, so don't blame me for having it. It's a disease. XD

**Reason 2: Science Fair** - Okays, so there was this Science fair that was MANDATORY for my class to do. That took SO much of my time :

**Reason 3: Socials** - I had ANOTHER project due and it was a Civilization project. Grr.. I hate projects. It also took most of my time. Which pissed the hell outta me.

**Reason 4: School and Febuary **- I was told that Febuary was the month with A LOT of pressure. It was true. So many.. So many projects .. So many tests..

Forgive me you reviewers & readers that love this story. I know you love this story but I had to have a HUGE break. I would've died from updating too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's my last.

Kidding. ENJOY!

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke reached and froze, right before he could touch the object that stunned him, he felt a present loom over him.

" Sasssssssuke... your so cute when you sleep. " 

Ino. The little twit was cooing. To him. Like a baby. Wow, so much fun. A grown teenager definitely WANTS a dumb blonde talking to him like an overgrown baby. Wait.. did she KNOW he was sleeping?

" Sorry I'm going to do this to you. " Ino giggled as her present came closer and closer.

" Don't. "

Halting her from doing ANYTHING of the sort, he sent a death glare towards the girl, trying to scare her. Did it work?

" Sasuke, I wasn't actually going to do it so calm down. " Ino rolled her eyes as Sasuke loosened his grip on the girl's wrist.

No. It didn't. Still CLINGING onto him as usual. Better yet, LOVING him as usual. Right, that's another thing he wanted. Some blonde little girl pleading for attention. Pathetic. How'd he get the attention he didn't want anyways? Hn.

" Now you're awake though, wanna play? " Ino flirted, laughing at the same time.

" I can see it. "

" See what? "

" You're still so sad about you and Shikamaru. It's ovbious. Stop barking up my tree when you could do that to your so called 'Shika' " Sasuke turned and yawned. " Leave me alone. "

He could feel the blonde backing up and heading towards some other direction. Finally, some peace and quiet. Now he could examine the picture frame in peace.

Yeah, picture frame. Some sort of photograph that caught his eye. Sakura and him. When they were friends.. when Itachi never took him away.

" Sasuke? You're awake? "

**With Sakura and the Girls**

Sakura stared at the boy that held the picture. She stared wide-eyed and calmed as he placed it back.

" Hn, yeah. You girls aren't so great at sneaking around. "

" Kinda figured that when Ino disturbed you. That idiot. " She muttered as Sasuke grunted uninterested.

" Ummm... if you want, you can sleep in my room. You know, peace along with silence. " Sakura offered, hoping that didn't sound as lame as she thought it did.

" Hn. " The boy lifted himself up and walked away as the girls gasped.

" Sakura you woke him up! "

" Ino the Idiot over there did! " Sakura defended. **" STUPID HO! GRR.. INO-PIG! GETTING ME BLAMED "**

" 'Kay just shut up and let Sasuke go upstairs. " Temari rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Sakura watched as the boy whisked past her and walked right upstairs. Following the boy, Sakura walked a couple steps behind as she examined with interest.

" Stop staring at me. " Sasuke mumbled, clear enough for Sakura to hear.

" Sorry. " Sakura sweatdropped. Stupid stupid stupid. Yet again, another accident... At least it wasn't as humilating as the other incidents. **" GAHHHH, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SAKURA! "**

Ushering Sasuke in, Sakura nervously sighed and smiled forcefully. It was awkward, considering she was letting the boy she dreamed of into her room. It wasn't exactly supposed to be played 'fun'.

" S-So... Um.. need anything before you sleep? " Sakura asked, trying to force out the nerves she had. **" ACTING LIKE HINATA AGAIN! STOP IT! CHA! "**

" Hn. " Was that a yes? That grunt.. she could never tell what he was trying to say. Confusing if you'd ask her.

Thinking 

" An extra pillow. " The pink-headed girl paused and turned. 

" Huh? "

" You asked what I want. " Sasuke replied in his mono-tone voice. " I want an extra pillow. "

" O-Oh. I see. Be right back then.. " Sakura blushed and rushed out faster than before.

**" CHA! WHAT WAS THAT! "**

_' It was me, being an idiot. '_ Sakura sighed depressingly and continued down the hallways, searching for the closet that held an extra pillow. She really needed to stop blaming herself.

**With Sasuke**

**" So.. this is where Sakura sleeps. Might as well search for her diary. "**

_' Diary? '_

**" Idiot, ALL girls have diaries. I thought you were Sasuke the Genius. Looks like I've gotten you mistaken. "**

_' Oh shut the fuck up. You're no better. You're me. '_

**" Check there. "**

_' What? '_

**" Being a stupid again? IN HER DESK. Near the window. "**

_' Why should I -- '_

**" Stop being a scared little bitch and check asshole. She could be writing things about you! Shinigami found her diary, you can too! "**

_' Why would -- '_

**" JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK. No risk no gain. "**

Unable to resist from what his Inner-self was demanding, the boy made his way over towards the wooden desk.

**" Hurry, before she comes back! "**

Sasuke searched the desk. Going through the belongings the girl had. No diary. Where did Yami leave the thing! He opened the drawers, throwing aside the pens and paper it held inside.

_" Sasuke! I found a few pillows. How many? "_

The boy had to stall. 

" How many do you have? " He answered as he kept his hands explored the insides of the desk.

_" I found about 10 -- "_

" All of it. " Sasuke interrupted, rushing.

Got it.

At the back of the fourth drawer, he had found a pink (ovbiously) locketed diary.. though.. it wasn't locked. Yami probably had already unlocked it before he had got to it.

" Sasuke.. sorry it took so long. "

Caught.

He panicked, she was standing right there, probably shocked at what he had in his hands. He turned hesitantly.

Not.

Looks like he wasn't. It was a good thing the pillows were stacked high enough so that Sakura couldn't see. He sighed and crept towards the bed, hoping she hadn't heard the movements.

" Here's 10. Anything else? " 

**With Sakura**

Was she his maid or something? She was such a pushover.. not that necessarily she WAS. Just around Sasuke. If he asked her to jump off a bridge, then afterwards hold hands, she would do it. Pathetic.. but what else would you expect from a girl who's crushing on someone impossible to date?

" No. "

" Should I check up on you later? "

" It's alright. You can leave. " He answered, clearly not interested in talking.

" Well.. good night. We won't bother you.. watch out for Ino though. " Sakura joked as Sasuke blanketed himself.

" Hn. Don't worry. I can take care of myself. " He replied, laying down.

Sakura tip-toed towards the entrance that led out. Right before she left, she turned off the lights.

" Leave it on. " 

Uttered words she understood. She flipped it back on and closed the door silently.

_' At least there were no embarassments. '_

**With Sasuke**

**" Read it now you idiot. Before she comes back. "**

Sasuke opened the small journal and examined the diary with interest. Subjects of shopping, friends, enemies, laughs, hurts and so much more were laced inside.

He scanned every page, as if it were his duty. Then he paused. A hidden photo, bent and was almost discarded. The tattered photo was nearly ripped.

He glared menacingly at the little boy that held young Sakura's hand.

Himself. The two of them in the photo. Two days before the incident happened. The day he was taken away with his brother.. and the day Sakura and himself had argued for the first time. The day.. he told Sakura those misunderstood words of care. Of kindness.

He didn't mean to brush Sakura away. He wanted to protect her. Nothing else.. but be mean.

" Hey Sasuke.. I'm sorry to disturb you but ... "

He shot up and stared wide-eyed at the pink-headed girl that stepped in. 

OFFICIALLY caught.

" W-What're you reading? ... " Frozen.. couldn't move. Is what she couldn't do.

" Hn.. "

" You really are insensitive. My deepest thoughts are poured within those pages you jerk. AND YOU'RE READING THEM. " She bursted aloud, as she glared angrily. " THOSE were my private moments! "

The girl stomped towards the boy and snatched what was hers.

" I can't believe you. I fell for someone wrong. Something that seemed so beautiful.. was something so ugly. " She yelled, looking like she was about to knock someone out.

" Sakura... " 

**With Sakura**

" ... Shut up. You're annoying. " Sasuke sneered as I stood there. Shocked. What'd he just say?

" ARGHH YOU -- ! "

In an instance, the boy stood and held me by the wrist. I angrily tried to snatch my wrist away but the guy had a strong hold.

" Hn, jsut shut up and listen. " He grumbled snatching my other wrist, pinning me to the wall as I squirmed.

" You know, I know this guy who knew you. "

Sakura froze and stared the boy in the eyes as he played a devilish smirk on his face.

" You and him were young, best friends at the moment. Then rude things started to pop out of his mouth when his brother came. "

" H- HOW DO -- "

" You might be thinking: 'Where is the little boy? I want my revenge! Where is the bastard?' " Sasuke murmured, loud enough for the pinned girl to hear.

" I know where he is. Where he is, is a secret. " Sasuke smirked and whispered quietly. " But I'll tell you anyways... "

Sasuke leaned in closer, his breath practically bouncing off of Sakura's ear. The girl blushed as red as a ripe tomato, trying to back away. 

**" CHA! DON'T RUN AWAY! DON'T BACK DOWN NOW SAKURA! "**

_' I can't do this.. stupid wall! BACK UP BACK UP! '_ Sakura pushed herself harder against the wall, trying to get away from the boy practically trying to kiss her.

" He was me.. " He breathed hotly as Sakura paused from squeezing her eyes.

" Why'd you say those stupid things you bastard? " Sakura asked angrily, maintaining the level of her voice.

" My reasons. " He said, in his normal mono-tone voice as he loosened the grip. Letting go, he walked back to bed and sat back down. " Some reasons, that you don't need to be aware of. "

" I NEED to be aware of those reasons. Those were the reasons I wanted to know when I was young you idiot. " Sakura swore as Sasuke uttered a chuckle. " So you think your secret is funny now huh? " Sakura glared as Sasuke looked up.

" Someone got over their fears. "

" What fears? "

" Don't you like me? Don't you fear that I'll reject what happens? Don't you want to admit feelings that are HARD to admit? "

" .. "

" Don't be stupid, It's happen to all girls around me. They stutter, blush, giggle, FLIRT. " 

" Maybe I don't feel like acting like a scared little girl. " Sakura spat as Sasuke chuckled.

" Suddenly you act as if all the embarassing things you've done, are gone. Is that true? "

" No, I know they're mistakes. Mistakes you can't erase. Though, you CAN change the present; and I'm doing that. "

" Hn. "

" So, are you going to tell me those reasons? "

" So, are you gonna give me REASONS to tell you? " He shot back as he laid back in bed.

" Memories.. of me and you. You told me everything. " Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. " Is it that much different from when we were young? .. Sasu-chan? " Sakura mocked as Sasuke frowned.

" What's with the honourific? "

" Something I remembered from when we were young.. "

" Mind if I call you that, SASU-chan? I mean, if you tell me your reasons, I'd stop calling you SASU-chan, right SASU-chan? Though SASU-chan, it's your choice, so SASU -- "

" ALRIGHT, jeez. I liked you better when you embarrassed yourself. At least I got a snicker. "

" So now tell me Sasuke, why'd you say those ugly words of hate? " Sakura continued to narrow her eyes as Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms under his head.

" Protection. "

" Oh wow, hurtful words protect me best then any shield in the world. " Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke glared.

" If you don't wanna listen then why bother telling? " He grumbled irritatingly as Sakura sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Look, I just wanna get to the bottom of this. So just go ahead. " Sakura replied, apologetic eyes on the tired boy.

" I didn't want you to get involved with what Itachi wanted to do. "

" Itachi? You're big brother? "

" Yeah, I didn't want to let you mope around and miss me. So I told you to get lost. "

**With Sasuke**

It was completely humilating. Being utterly mushy. It was stupid. Opening up to a girl who use to be your best friend.. not so much as to called 'fun'. More like AWKWARD.

" Sweet. "

" Hn. What do you mean 'sweet'? "

" It was sweet of you to do that.. I guess. " Sakura blushed as she kept her eyes away from Sasuke.

" Going back to your usual self. "

" NO. Just kinda.. embarassing. "

The right word. Was how it explained the whole situation. 

" Especially to a boy. "

Another right thing to say. He grunted and took the hands away from underneath his head.

" Correct. "

" Well.. I'll see you later.. Sasuke. " 

" Hn. Yeah. "

**With Sakura**

All of a sudden.. it seemed as if a care on Sakura's shoulders were gone. It felt as if she could act normal around Sasuke. Even take risks as to TALK to him more. Develop some sort of relationship maybe.. It was possible.

" Night. "

Sakura flinched and turned around. Surprised at what the boy had managed to choke out. She then realized something. This was her first conversation.. with Sasuke.. without embarassing herself.. as much.

" Ni -- "

At that moment she blushed and squeezed her eyes together. She had accidentally tripped over the mangled sheets and fell over Sasuke. Another embarassment to write in her diary..

" S-Sorry. "

She tried to stand up but Sasuke paused her from doing it. He pulled her harshly, lunging her forward towards his face.

**With Sasuke**

Time had suddenly stopped.

It was as if everything going on, had halted. Just for a second. Sasuke pulled her once more, not as hard as the last. Hearing the raspy breathing belonging to Sakura, he smirked and brought her closer.

" You know... you're annoying.. worse than any other girl. "

**With Sakura**

The girl, surprised and shocked, mumbled incoherent words.

Her lips occupied from what was happening. Sasuke had kissed her! Kissed her! Except.. this time it wasn't a dare. Sasuke _chose_ to do this.. so technically.. Sasuke liked her! .. Right?

Feelings rumbled inside her stomach, happiness, excitement, flirty... but the feeling that over conquered all? Love.

" Annoying. "

" You are too. " Sakura shot back as she hesitantly touched her lips.** " CHA! WENT FOR THE GOLD! AND YOU SUCEEDED! "**

" Thanks. I try to be. " Sasuke playfully smirked and let go of the girl next to him.

BOOM.

Shocked Sakura looked out the door. What was that? Another whacky part of the Sleepover! You've gotta be kidding.

* * *

A/N: WHOOO! I FINALLY FINISHED! This was fun to do. Especially the love parts. I'll try to get on the next one since it's already Spring Break. Hoped you enjoy the SasuSaku parts.. and I apologize to those who don't love that type of couple. Don't like it? Then screw off XD

Oh and I apologize again for adding **'Dumb Blonde'**, I don't necessarily think all blondes are stupid so don't flame me for that. Sorry! 

Hoped you enjoyed once more,

Ttfn, Mokia

Stay Tuned for..

**NO FOOD! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!**


	19. NO FOOD! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Except Mizu Majikku starring in my fanfiction.

A/N: So here it is! The next chapter. Don't be surprised if it came out late XDD So, enjoy this chapter. I think this chapter has got to be a fast chapter considering I actually WANTED to do this (laugh) so enjoy once more. Sorry for the delayyyyy XDD

--

**With Sakura**

" Hn. You should go check on that. " The boy yawned in his mono-tone... yawn.

" Yeah, I should. " Sakura replied wearily as she left the edge of the bed. " Well.. night Sasuke-kun. "

" Hmph. Night Sakura-chan. " Sasuke grumbled, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

**" CHA! THIS TOTALLY ROCKS! I'VE SHARED ****TWO**** KISSES WITH THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS. "**

Sakura shut the door behind her, sighing happily, squealing right after.

_' I wouldn't necessarily call him a 'hot piece of ass', but he __**did**__ call my name with an honorific!! '_ Sakura smiled, not bearing to let the grin fade.

" WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD?! "

Sakura then paused. That couldn't be good. She knew it could be any of the boys.. though her woman intuitions told her.. it was --

" CHOUJI CALM DOWN! "

Chouji.

She knew the big ole' lug would go ballistic. He was the guy who ate the most, the guy who loved food more than anything else in the world. Besides Shikamaru that is.

" WHADDYA MEAN CALM DOWN?! THERE'S NO FRIGGIN' FOOD!! "

Sakura rushed down and watched as the girls stood in a group, calming down the hysterical look created by Chouji.

" IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! SOMEONE ate all of it!! "

" AND WHO'S THAT SOMEONE?! "

Sakura sighed and watched as the boys groaned at the disgruntled yelling.

" Try and guess. " Yami smirked as she crossed her arms.

The pink-headed girl made her way down and glanced at the clock hanging near the door. 9 in the morning. No sleep whatsoever. How stupid.

" Shut up you guys.. I had no sleep and I feel CRANKY as hell. " Sakura rose her fist as Chouji ignored the girl.

" GAH! WE NEED FOOD! WE NEED IT TO LIVE!! "

" Chouji.. "

" I'M HUNGRY AND YOU GUYS HAVE NO FOOD! "

"CHOUJI .. "

" YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE BARBEQUE CHI -- "

" CHOUJI SHUT THE FUCK UP!! " Sakura yelled with anger, as the whole room grew silent. " I TOLD YOU! I NEVER **RECIEVED** ANY SLEEP AND I'M TIRED AS HELL!! "

" Troublesome.. " Shikamaru mumbled as he cuddled the pillow underneath himself.

She sighed with irritation and rubbed her temples.

**" CHA! I NEED TO FUCKING SLEEP!! "**

She knew she shared a kiss with Sasuke, but this was too much. Stress caused anger, and anger caused Sakura to blow up like crazy. At times she could never hold the happiness before it slipped away. It was irritating.

_' Calm down Sakura.. Calm down. '_

" Okay, When I point to you, tell me what happened. When one person is talking, SHUT THE HELL UP! " Sakura yelled. She knew the plan was in tact, but she wanted to know what she missed out on.

" Chouji, what the HECK were you screaming for? "

" THERE WAS NO FOOD WHEN I OPENED THE FRIDGE! " He protested as Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Kinda already knew that but okay, Yami? "

" He won't CALM down! We were trying to tell him SOMEONE ate all the food but -- "

" Who would eat ALL of it?! " Chouji shot as Yami shrugged.

" Maybe me, maybe Tenten, maybe blondie over there but I DON'T KNOW. " The girl said slyly, as Sakura sighed.

" You guys shut up, she's gonna blow up again. " Kiba snickered sleepily as Akamaru barked.

" K-Kiba-kun? "

" Oi, Hina-chan is waking up! "

" You've been knocked out for a long time Hinata-chan. " Mizu commented as she helped her up.

" W-What happened? "

" Oh nothing, just got kissed by Naruto. " Yami shrugged as Hinata threatened to fall back down.

" Whoa whoa whoa, not another faint. YOU got A LOT of sleep, so stay up. " Temari urged as she pulled her back up with Mizu.

" .. " Hinata stayed silent as Naruto laughed loudly.

" Don't worry Hinata-chan. Next time I kiss you, it won't be a dare. " Naruto playfully smiled as Hinata made her way down.

" When you thought she wouldn't faint, she went ahead and did it. " Ino sighed as she carelessly shrugged.

" So, let's get on with this. Mizu, can you wake up Hinata or something? " Sakura asked wearily.

" Yeah sure no problem. " Mizu replied obediantly.

" OKAY! So lemme get this straight, Chouji wakes up and finds no food in the fridge? " Sakura asked, she had many questions but few answers. She definitely had no idea what they were talking about. Sakura had missed out on the whole plan. " Right, Yami?! " she shouted at the suddenly spaced-out girl.

" Don't yell at me, woman. " Yami growled as she pulled out...

A candy bar. Chocolate, in fact.

" C-c-c-chocolate?! " Chouji screamed happily as he ran over to the small girl. She pushed him away and sent him an icy death glare.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk...Chouji, Chouji, Chouji..where are your manners? " the small girl snickered, waving the bar. " You don't just run after something that _belongs_ to someone already, you silly goose. "

" BUT I'M HUNGRY!! " Chouji protested. He doubled his fists at the small girl and rose it to her face. " HAND OVER THE CANDY BAR. " he breathed at her face.

" ...lemme think about this... " Yami pondered.

" Yami, no, you're gonna cause more trouble in this house. " Tenten scolded, breaking up the pre-fight. Sakura sighed in relief. She didn't want anymore chaos in her house. None.

" I guess no one wants to hear about the game then. " the small girl said with a shrug. Everyone's eyebrows rose up in curiousity--even Sakura's.

' _What game? We don't have enough time for games! It's nine in the morning!!_ '

" What game, Yami-chan? " Naruto asked with curiosity.

" It's a little game...evil for some, fun for only one person. " Yami declared, smirking at the same time. " It's like _Truth or Dare_...but better. "

" Like what? " Tenten asked. " More dangerous? "

" No, no, not dangerous. It's just...well, do you all wanna play and find out? "

" First thing: WHERE'S THE FOOD?! " Chouji screamed, shaking the walls. Yami calmly walked up to him and poked his round nose. " Ow! "

" Play and you'll find out. " she whispered, walking over to the couch and sat down. " Alright, here's the thing...I am the leader of this gig-- "

" YOU? No, this is _my_ house! I'm the leader of the game! " Sakura interrupted. Her fist shook at Yami's sinister-looking face.

" _YOU? No, this is my house! I'm the leader of this game!_ " Yami mimicked Sakura in a teeny voice. " Peh, you don't even know what the damn game is, Pinky. "

'_ Ugh..she's right._ ' the rosette groaned in her head. " Fine, you're the leader. What's the rules? "

" The topic of the game is: Food. Win several rounds, I'll give you clues where the food is at. " the small girl began, lacing her fingers together. " Naruto, wanna go first? "

" Yeah, it wouldn't hurt right? " Naruto sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck. The rubbing ceased when Yami pulled out a ramen cup. " R-r-r-ramen.. "

" You're only getting this _and_ the clue to where the food is hidden...only if you go upstairs and put lipstick on _Sasuke_. "

'_ Sasuke-kun?! No! She can't! Naruto can't!_ ' Sakura screeched in her head.

**" CHA!! THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FOOD!! "**

' _Right..right.._ '

" ...Yami-chan, hand over the lipstick. " Naruto sighed, holding out his hand. The small girl reached into her pocket and took out a small cylinder. " What color is this? "

" Rose, it'll look good. Trust me. " Yami said in a monotone voice. " You have two minutes. "

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep from what had happened. Too much was in his mind to let him sleep.

Footsteps.

He made his glance to the door and ignored the sounds as he rolled in bed.

The dobe was coming. What was that blonde idiot up to?

Letting the blonde boy enter the room, the quiet voice of the mischeivious boy started to mumble.

" ...teme better be asleep or I'll never get that ramen cup. "

That's it? A ramen cup? Hn. Who cares.

The boy ignored the blonde as he made his way across the bedroom. He was harmless and stupid. Might as well sleep.. right?

**-With Naruto-**

Pausing from making another step. He smirked mischieviously and tip-toed towards the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

He found the raven boy sound asleep, which relieved the blonde teenager. Moving quickly, He crept up to the bed and carefully applied the lipstick, making sure he didn't mess up. Once he finished, he took out his camera phone and snapped a picture before making a quick escape. Snickering evilly as he made his way towards the goal he was there for, a ramen cup.

**-Back to the Group-**

" Tch. He's not gonna make it. " Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the wall. Then everyone saw a blur of yellow as Naruto flopped down on the couch. " He made it! So, did he wake up? "

' _PLEASE don't tell me Sasuke-kun woke up!_ ' Sakura begged.

" No...I was...lucky. " the blonde panted.

Sakura patted her chest and sighed in relief.

**" CHA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! IF THAT BLONDE ASSHOLE WOKE HIM UP.. GRR.. I'D SLAUGHTER THE BOY! "**

" ...prove it. Prove that you put lipstick on Sasuke. " Neji said, everyone agreeing with him. Naruto hesitated and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and... there it was, 'Sleeping Beauty' with rosy lips and all. " So it's true. "

Tenten, Temari, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba ( **especially Kiba** ), Mizu, and Yami all began laughing as Naruto's phone was passed around. Hinata just made soft giggles. Then Yami tossed the ramen cup to Naruto and cleared her throat to give out the first clue.

" It's in a room. " she bluntly stated, making Sakura go insane.

' _It can be in any room in this house!! Geez, Yami is going to die early for this!!_ ' Sakura thought she couldn't handle this little girl anymore.

" I'll be right back. " Yami excused herself from the group to go into the bathroom. She put on a candy necklace, bracelet, ...even earrings! Then she had a chocolate medallion hanging around her neck by sour straws. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror and applied bubble gum flavored lip gloss and smiled wildely. " Chouji...you're doomed. "

" Who's up for it next? " Naruto asked as the group waited for her to come back. " I already went, chickens, so step up already. "

" Um..I think _Chouji_'s going first. " Sakura muttered as she pointed to Yami, the _Candy Girl_. " And he'll eat her alive! "

" So, Chouji...think you can resist? " the candy girl sweetly asked, walking forward. She swished her hips back and forth as she made her way over to the hungry teenager. " Resist grabbing something on me for five minutes, with no help, I will give out the second clue. "

Chouji squirmed and fidgeted, trying to resist grabbing the the candy bar from her neck. His mouth watered as he stared at the candy jewerly, wanting it more.

" Chouji, you can do this--just don't look at the food. " Shikamaru said, covering his own eyes as an example.

" Hah, I said _no help_. " Yami snapped, waving her tiny finger around in a ' tsk, tsk, tsk ' manner. " Help him, the game is _over_ and everyone'll starve! "

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Chouji was still staring at the candy accessories when Yami sighed and took them off. " Time's up. Well, Chouji, here's your reward. " she said, handing him all the candy.

" What's the second clue, Yami-chan? " Mizu asked, looking at her for an answer. Everyone else did too, except for Chouji, since he was too busy eating the candy off the strings.

" It's in a cold place. " she mumured, making Sakura grab her by the shirt and pull her forward. She bared her teeth and sent Yami a chill down her spine.

" Shinigami! Tell me where the food is or I will _humiliate_ you when we go back to school! Capeesh?! " she shouted, sending Yami a death glare like _nothing_ before. The small girl just smirked and pushed Sakura away, gently and slowly.

" Fair enough. I was getting bored. " she sighed, running a small hand through her dark hair. " If you were smart enough to figure out the clues with 'room' and 'cold' it'd be in your _garage-fridge_. It wouldn't be in the kitchen-fridge, so hey, that leaves only one option. Isn't that right, Sakura-chan? " Yami asked, adding a honorific at the end of Sakura's name--first time.

**" GAAAHH!! HOW CAN I BE SO DUMB!? SHE'S RIGHT!! IF IT'S IN A ROOM AND IT'S COLD--IT'D HAVE TO BE THE GARAGE!! "**

" The garage?! I'm going! " Chouji exclaimed happily, gone in a heartbeat. Everyone followed him, except for Yami and Sakura.

" Yami, I want you to leave. " Sakura said, pointing towards the door. " You've caused too much chaos in my house--I don't want you around anymore. "

" Hm. Alright. I'll go. Oh, and for future expectations... " Yami trailed off as she walked to the door. " Expect the unexpected...especially when _I'm_ around. " And then she was gone, out in the storm.

Sakura sighed as she sat down, finally glad that Yami was gone. The girl who wrecked her to-be perfect sleepover was out of her house...her _messy_ house. Food wrappers were everywhere, DVD cases were scattered all over the ground--along with pillows and popcorn. The guys' disguises were scattered--Lee's wig was on a lampshade. ( **Wow.** ) The rosette _had_ to clean this place up before her parents return from who knows where! If she doesn't...consequences will be crushed upon smart Sakura.

" Uh...Sakura-chan? " Mizu asked as she walked over to her. " Where's...Yami-chan? "

" Where's me? I'm here, silly. " Yami giggled as she came through the back door. Sakura stared at her with disbelief and horror in her eyes, but Yami put her hands up in defense and smiled. " I had a guilty feeling, Sakura-chan. Let me help you clean up the place. " she apologized, beginning to clean up very quickly.

**" IT'S THE WONDERBOT OF CLEANING!! "**

' _How does she clean so fast? Was she trained? _' Sakura wondered, watching Yami finish cleaning up the trash and put all the disguises in a plastic bag. But the small girl stopped when she noticed that Sakura was staring at her. " What? " the pink-haired girl asked.

" You're staring at me. I'm supposed to be asking that. " the dark-haired girl responded, walking over to a closet before taking a vaccuum out. She plugged it in and the machine inhaled the popcorn, crumbs, and candy. " This is what I mean, Sakura-chan. I told you to expect the unexpected. Hehe, I guess you didn't expect me coming back, ne? "

" ...no, I didn't. Stop cleaning though. You didn't cause all of the mess. " Sakura said, walking over to Yami. She turned off the vaccuum and held it away from the small girl. " The _men_ have to help too. "

" Ahaha, I see where you're leaning to. I'll get the maid outfits-- "

" What?! " the rosette gasped, flinching. ' _She has maid outfits for the guys?!_ '

**" OOOOHLALA, I BET SASUKE-KUN WOULD LOOK HOT IN THAT!! "**

" Well, it would look funny when they clean. "

" No, I think you've done enough help. "

**" IF LEE PUT A MAID OUTFIT ON...WE WILL BE BLIND!! "**

" Suit yourself. I'll...leave. " Yami mumbled, walking to the front door. " I'll see you around, Sakura-cha-- "

Sakura had her hand around Yami's wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. " Don't leave. "

" Why? "

" ...you'll miss out...ON LIVE ENTERTAINMENT!! " Sakrua exclaimed, whistling for the guys to come in. They all entered the room and she smiled. " Men, let's clean up this place! "

" And by ' let's ' we mean just _you_ guys! " Yami giggled, adding the breaking news for the poor...soon to be...maids.

A/N: **THAAAAANKKKK YOU NEE-CHAN!** I DEEPLY thank **monkehz-fly** for writing MOST of the chapter! I couldn't have gotten it done without her!! SHE'S THE BEST! MY IDOL! :DD Thank her!! XDD Anyways, it's sorta on a clifhanger :D This chapter didn't come TOO late did it? XD;; Oh well, at least **monkehz-fly **finished XDDDD THANK YOU ONCE MORE NEE-CHAN!

**Stay Tuned for..**

**Maids, Not Girls, BOYS**


End file.
